BENT
by coruba
Summary: The demon lord took possession of something that he should never have been allowed to see. His noble efforts to right a terrible wrong will lead him down a path of betrayal, bloodshed, vengeance and power that will change the entire course of history. His accomplice the priestess Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

The market was filled with the loud and boisterous sounds of vendors haggling their goods on sale, The few buyers around felt harassed from the constant pulling and tugging on their sleeves in every which direction from over anxious sellers trying to sustain their livelihood. The dejected and desperate former priestess sat in the loneliest parts of the market; the back, with a few carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, herbs, and tea bushes spread sparingly on a thin piece of linen in front of her. Times were hard, and her profession as priestess was outlawed and was punishable by death if caught practicing the art.

Things were not always like this, but she had only herself to blame for the unfortunate set of circumstances that led up to these state of affairs. After the battle against Naraku was won and the Shikon No Tama no longer existed, she returned to her time where she remained for three years, because the well ceased to work then. Eventually the portal opened and subsequently her gateway to the past, she packed her bags with all the things she would need, including books and lots of them; mainly history texts.

Her homecoming was a joyous occasion in the beginning; however, she and Inuyasha's relationship never matured beyond a mutual friendship. There was no romance, no toe curling kisses under the moonlight; it had been six months when she realized that a romantic and lasting relationship would not be forthcoming. With her mind made up, she went and talked to Inuyasha. Her worst fears were realized when he told her that he was not able to give her the type of relationship that she desired, and that he could not love her the way in which she needed to be loved. They parted ways then and she would see him occasionally as time moved on. She was miserable with little or no sense of direction. She felt lost and if not for accompanying Kaede to heal and help the sick and needy she would have lost herself to depression and time.

Many years came and went numbering fifty in total and all her friends have moved on to the next life, yet she never aged. She then came to be known affectionately as the immortal priestess. Women and young girls were viewed as second class citizens, their only purpose in life was to be wed and have many children. She was despondent at the lack of opportunity for women, and so she used the meager resources she had to build a school with the aid of the men of the village. All were welcomed; women, men, girls, and boys. It was a place of learning and there was no discrimination. Now, only the children of her friends and their children remembered her, and she kept them very close in her heart. Some of these relatives were students at her school, and that included Rin's four grandchildren.

Now the demon lord was very loyal and kept a close eye on Rin's generation after she had passed away. From time to time he would visit the school and sit outside the window while she taught her lessons. He would greet her politely in those instances and she would do likewise. On one of those rare instances that he actually spoke to her, she had just finished the lessons for the day and was preparing tomorrow's schedule. She felt him coming towards her, but continued to work on the lesson plan sitting at her desk. His impressive form shadowed and blocked the sun from her person and the occurrence caused her to look up and their eyes met and held and she just could not look away, she was spellbound.

This close, his eyes were like liquid gold and it sparkled, his skin was as smooth as an alabaster stone with just a tint of sunshine and it glowed. 'Oh my god, I hope he doesn't know or realize that I think he is beautiful,' she thought and gulped in nervousness. His silent approach, coming around the table and closer to her, caught her off guard because she was drowning in the golden pools that were his eyes and had not realized that he had moved and was almost upon her. The gentle breeze steadily flowing in through the open window brought with it his scent as he moved; the scent of rain in springtime and lightly fragranced with pinewood.

Nervousness caused her to back out of the chair noisily and stood facing him; her head barely reaching his shoulders. She gazed upon him quizzically because this would be the first time that he had ever come this close. His touch was gentle upon her face, stroking it with the back of his hand. She forget to breathe. Gasping, she was in disbelief, her heart racing and the terrible drumming it made felt as though it would leap from her chest. Combing his fingers through her silky black hair, he let it tumble through his fingers as it fell gently back in place.

''What is he doing?' She wondered, but kept silent as he continued to stroke her hair back. Her eyes closed at the soothing feeling, but only for a moment as his hand tightened in her locks, wrenching her head back painfully. Grabbing the hand at the base of her skull, she asked him, "What are you doing, I don't understand?" Assessing eyes looked her over, and she gazed at those eyes still captivated by their beauty. His mouth opened and he spoke. "What sort of magic or witchcraft are you using to stay so youthful and to keep the whites out of your hair?" His voice was low and deep, but his words were ones of curiosity with a hint of contempt.

She struggled in his hold, trying to break free, but his hand held her head firmly and she could not escape his clutches. Her eyes burned with anger and resentment at his rough treatment of her, but she was also conscious of the fact that he would not let her go if she did not answer his question. "I am not using any sort magic to stay young. As to why I am not aging, I don't know."

He saw her tears and suddenly let go. She stumbled against the table, holding on to it firmly while her heart still raced. She was stunned. Taking a seat she tried to calm her anxieties as he walked away. She was still too shaken from the encounter and much too focused on herself to see him take a book from her bag on the front bench of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document her

The unusual encounter between her and Sesshomaru would not leave her thoughts, and it stayed with her even though two weeks had nearly expired since it had happened and she had last seen him. The memories of that day constantly plagued her mind and she tried to make sense of her lingering fixation on the incident. How could such a simple thing as a touch make her so uneasy? Alone at nights when it was calm and peaceful, and when the moon hung so low in the summer sky that it looked as if you could almost reach out and grasp it, curling your fingers around its eerie glow. She remembered it most.

Her home was modest, and it was courtesy of Kaede, the gentle and patient woman whom had helped her on a spiritual and physical level to improve on her priestess abilities. She gave her a sense of direction when she was lost after Inuyasha had broken her heart, and she was stranded in a time not her own without the love that she had yearned for, and had cross time and space to have. The house was modified to suit her futuristic needs with inside plumbing which facilitated the bathroom and the kitchen. The house was some distance to the back and away from the school for privacy; not that she needed it, for she was alone.

Sesshomaru had taken into his possession the priestess's book on a whim, he was curious. The pictures on the cover caught his keen eyes with its vivid colors and realistic look. He had learnt from his brother after she had vanished with the well when Naraku was defeated that she was from a future time, and the book piqued his interest of her world and the unknown; he was a very curious creature indeed. Somehow however, he never got around looking through its contents; he had been very busy, occupying himself with the rebuilding of his father's legacy and taking a more active part in the political affairs of the western domain, with the help of his mother and the council in which she was the head.

He had left Rin in the human village back then where his brother had resided with the aged priestess named Kaede so that she could have a more normal and stable life with her own kind. With her gone, and the scourge of Naraku erased, he was left with too much time on his hands and not enough to do to keep his mind from wandering. When his mother had approached him with the proposal of reclaiming the west and settling down, Rin had already been married and had two children of her own, the timing was perfect. He spent the next thirty years rebuilding and rejuvenating his bloodline as the rightful rulers of the territory; and in the midst of opposition he succeeded in staving off the challenges of his claim.

On her deathbed he made the little girl whom he had cared for and loved now an old woman at sixty one years of age a promise, she smiled at him and he remembered the first time that she had done so. She coughed and wheezed. "Sesshomaru sama, my life is almost over, and I regret nothing," and he held her scrawny and wrinkled hands while she spoke; and as he looked at the ravages of time on her worn skin, he felt remorseful. At sixty and one years she was old and feeble, humans aged, withered and died much too fast. She grew up in a blur, because her time was as one grain of sand compared to his immortality. With a weak and broken voice she spoke.

"My children and their children and as far as my line may go, watch over them as you have watched over me," he looked down on her with sad and loving eyes as she coughed more violently, and when she stilled her eyes were devoid of its youthful shine, while blood ran down the sides of her lips and he wiped it away. Staring at her she knew how he felt about her even though he had never said those words; she knew that he had loved her, and still does. His love was by his deeds, always there to protect and shelter her from harm. Her breathing became shallow and raspy, and she was dying, and in his deep but calm voice, he said, "I will do as you have asked," she smiled one last time at him and then she died. That was six months ago.

When the school was constructed some twenty five years ago, none of Rin's children went, but as time went by and the school developed a good reputation, her children sent their children, and it was then that he had encountered the priestess. Rin had moved away when she had gotten married to a neighboring village to be with her husband and his people, he would visit her maybe twice or thrice per year. Individuals from all gender, age and the surrounding villages would go to the school.

On one of his few visits to see Rin's descendants, he was told that her grandchildren were at school and so he went to find them, he needed no information, for he knew only one village woman who would have the skills and vision to impart her knowledge to these human children and adults; and that would be his brother's wench, but he thought. 'She should be dead, she was even much older than Rin, and she has passed.' Imagine his surprise when he saw her, she was young and fresh; untouched by time, and her eyes were even bluer and clearer than before. She saw him that first day and welcomed him happily; she was pleased to see a familiar face. "Hello lord Sesshomaru," she said and smiled with even white teeth.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement of her greeting. He would come and listen to her teach the days when she taught the children, but he never went inside the classroom, he would sit outside the window, and in some rare instances he would question her about her lessons, all the while his thoughts were on her seemingly youthful appearance.

And on a whim two weeks ago he approached her on the subject. He was amused at her behavior then, he felt her need as she swayed and was lost to his touch, the way in which a woman behaves when she craves and desires a male. He stroked her flawless skin and luxuriant hair as he wondered about her unlined skin and flawless beauty, and she closed her eyes in bewilderment, but he could see that it meant much more than that. Her body's reaction gave it away.

She was surprised at his violent display when he grabbed her hair, and he could see the confusion in her eyes as she tried to make sense of his mood and actions. "Mmmph," he grunted, "foolish human, I would never desire or need such affections from your kind." It was now night time and it was calm and peaceful, all in his castle was asleep, and the book was on his bedside table, reaching for it he readied himself for an insightful look at the future.

In her bedroom Kagome lay back on her bank of pillows and stared at the moon directly through an open window as the curtains white and silky blew eerily in the cool night breeze. Her thoughts were on the beautiful male that had touched her cheeks and hair tenderly, she moans "Mmmm," and closed her eyes and she could still feel the ghost like touches of his fingers on her face. She shook the thoughts of the encounter from her mind with a shake of her head as she remembered how he had gripped her hair painfully and left her shaken shortly afterwards without even a word of apology.

The few western romance novels that she had she read over and over, it was a source of comfort to her lonely, loveless and sexless existence. She took up a book and she smiled broadly; it was her favorite. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she read the gripping tale of love, seduction, and the absorbing sexual encounters of the main characters. The book fell from her hands as she became overly emotional and cried. "Oh it is so unfair, I am sixty eight and I look no older than eighteen, and I fear that I will never know the touch of a man, to be wanted and desired, to feel my body burn with passion." She felt an immense sorrow for herself, alone, vulnerable and a virgin.

Myths and Legend was the title of the book, and the more he read, the angrier he got, finding out that his kind was nothing more than folklore in her future, fading over time into the imaginations; and retold to children as stories and fairy tales; it was if they never existed. The book went on to further state that there were unsubstantiated evidence that his kind may have existed, but were hunted and slaughtered by overzealous monks and priestesses; ridding the world of the abominations called demons. He put the book down and calmed his mind; he had to prevent his kind somehow from going into extinction.

Suddenly he felt a surge of optimism, heady, intoxicating and dangerously close to the euphoria which always came when he was called to action, dispatching his enemies, watching them bleed, and claiming victory. The priestess was going to help him right the wrongs of her kind for annihilating his species; she was going to help him change the history books if he had to drag her kicking and screaming into the night. He got up and donned his armor; a cold chill ran up her spine and she shivered 'what an odd sensation!' She blew out the candles, pulled the covers up to her chin; she had to get some sleep, and tomorrow would be another busy day.

He flew fast through the night sky with urgency to get to her, the matter was much too imperative and he was not going to wait until sunrise to start his quest, he needed answers, and she had them, and she would provide him with the information that he seeks. She snuggled into the covers warmed by its lush feel and slept peacefully. Sesshomaru stood by her open window and watched her toss and turn in sleep, clueless of the danger that lurked just outside. The covers fell from her body as she tossed listlessly, and she was naked, causing the Daiyoukai eyes to open wide in surprise.

He knew that he should look away but he couldn't, her body was a visual masterpiece, long lean legs, a flat stomach, and large rounded breasts with erect nipples caused by the night chill, with her hair spreading around her form like a halo. The moonlight's glow only added to the ethereal attractiveness of the woman. She then turned on her side and in dreaming, she whispered, "Sesshomaru," and his name on her lips broke the spell and he scowled, brows knitted together in anger and frustration, upset that he had found her attractive and was captivated by her form, and that a human woman such as she, and a naked one at that would dare call his name in such an inappropriate fashion.

Reaching through the window he grabbed her ankles and pulled, she woke up and screamed, "No let me go!" She twisted and thrashed trying to free herself, but the hands on her ankles would not let go. She was too frightened and did not recognize the intruder, and her mind was still bogged down by sleep. Twisting in his hold she grabbed at the futon in futility and he dragged her more forcefully holding on to it through the window, where he let her go and she fell hard to the ground crumpled up with the bedding.

Shiny and intense eyes glared down at her, and it was only then that she realized who her intruder had been. She gasps and stared back at him puzzled, and then she became angry. "What the hell is wrong with, are you some sort of freak, how dare you attack me in my home?" she shouted very loudly and angrily and he cringed at the unpleasant sound echoing like the chiming of bells in his sensitive ears. Throwing the book at her feet he said. "Explain?" And she shook her head in thought after she took up the book and recognized that it was one of her own; and she had not realized that it had gone missing.

e...


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review, it's a new story and I would appreciate the feedback. Thank you!**

Kagome became silent, temporarily mute as the Daiyoukai's question flowed throughout her mind. For how could she explain the meaning behind the book? Without her ever falling down the dried up old well on her family's shrine on her fifteenth birthday, all that the book revealed was what she also believed. Demons were fictional, and did not exist in reality, at least not in the time that she was born.

It was a long drawn out silence because she did not know where to begin, and she was not sure as to why he was here in the middle of the night asking her about a book; something she believed that could have waited until tomorrow, when it was more appropriate. What was the urgency? And what were his motives? Because he seemed quite agitated, and even in the moonlight she could see the burning intensity of his glare; and her body shuddered in unease from the golden scrutiny under it.

She was uncomfortable by his searching eyes staring at her face so intently, looking for the answers she refused to give, answers that he wanted and only she could give. Her mouth opened under the unyielding inspection, but not a word was uttered, she didn't know how to give him-didn't dare to give him the answers that he seeked. And so she shut her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm her anxieties.

"Kagome," he said deep and thick, "answer the question." Her eyes opened immediately after he said her name, for she had not known that he knew it, much less to speak it. And then there was an edge of annoyance in his tone, but the question still persisted. If she should explain as he requested, what would he hope to accomplish, what were his motives? Wasn't reading the book enough?

She didn't say a word; she didn't answer his question for a second time. And why? Because information about the future was classified, and she did not think that he was someone that she could trust with such important information and to do the right thing. He was too unpredictable, and it was not so long ago that she could not remember how ruthless he could be.

"Priestess, tell me now!"

It was a tone that had in it all the command, all the arrogance of a male that was used to being obeyed and expected nothing less. And she felt her knees shake, threatening to give way beneath her.

"Sesshomaru please!" She tried but he swept her words aside with a savagely imperious gesture rushing at her and lifting her off the ground causing the bedding to fall from her form and she hung limply and naked at the end of his claws. She was devastated, her body was bare in front of the demon male that she had fantasized about in the past two weeks and yet it was not for pleasure, or to be appreciated for that matter, and by the looks of him her voluptuous body was the furthest thing from his mind and he would prefer to kill her than to please her at the moment.

'What am I thinking, he doesn't desire me,' and she began to struggle in his hands as is hold tightened and he glared at her more menacingly. "Put me down," she cried, "or I will never tell you what you want to know." Lifting her body higher up for emphasis and intimidation, he then dropped her to the ground, she screamed, "No!" as she fell, but this time she hit the ground without the bedding as a cushion. Her palms were bloody as she used them to break her fall and cutting into them were the jagged little stones and pebbles that littered the hard surface of the ground. She looked up at him from her place on the ground with tears in her eyes that ran down her face as she cried.

She had to have been fooling herself when she'd thought that he might have liked her when he used to sit outside her classroom window, when he'd touched her face so tenderly, and she had started to harbor romantic feelings for him, thinking that he was nice and beautiful; changed by the alliance, a subtle truce when they defeated Naraku.

There was nothing in the least bit nice about him now and his face was set in such harsh lines, his eyes were like little slits in his face from his anger. He was cold, he was angry, he was totally closed off against her and she had no idea why. It couldn't be because she refused to answer his question, could it? Because the anger that he was displaying, it had to be much more than that.

Close to something like panic at her now obvious nakedness and the cruel treatment of her by the demon lord, she reached for the sheets and he stepped forward blocking her hands from reaching it, she cowered and covered those parts of her body that she could reach, he smirked. "Why so modest? It isn't that you have any shame about your nakedness, for if you had, then you would not have been sleeping without proper clothing, and calling this Sesshomaru's name in your sleep." And suddenly the bottom felt like it had dropped out of her world, her heart plummeted, and every last trace of heat had ebbed from her body, leaving her shivering in a different way; he had been watching her before as she slept naked and dreamt about him.

She gasped out loudly at his declaration and clasped her hands over mouth in surprise and shock inadvertently exposing her breasts. "Ha-ha," he chuckled at her reactions, and she cowered even more being vulnerable by her nakedness. Kneeling in front of her he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, and she froze at his closeness and the feel of his warm breath on her cool skin, her eyes closed. "Why does he have this effect on me," she thought to herself.

When he spoke it was deep and seductive, but his words were like poison. "You are an old woman by human standards, and yet I have never smelt the scent of a man upon your body, so virginal, and so pathetic," the last part of his statement was said just a pitch lower, but its meaning wasn't lost on her, it couldn't be any clearer; she was a pathetic virginal old woman that he had no desires for; but she couldn't be more wrong. He was lashing out at her because the opposite was true, he found her to be very attractive, and she stirred his desires, he was still upset because he had found a human woman pleasing to his eyes; and one in which he would fuck. She jerked her head away from him, and he removed himself from beside her.

She was hurt by his cruelty, and desperation had started to set in, but there wasn't any place that she could hide, she couldn't run inside her house, he would only follow her in. "What was she going to do? She was vulnerable and naked and he wouldn't let her cover up her shame, each time she reaches for the covers he would block them with his body. She tried once more to get to them, but this time he put them way out of her reach by throwing them over the branch of a tree.

The nerves in her stomach twisting into tight, painful knots, Kagome got to her feet and made a mad dash into the woods frantically trying to escape from him, her actions were most unexpected, but he got over the shock immediately and chased her down, she screamed, "get away from me!" And her heart pummeled in her chest as she heard the rushing noises of his feet against the ground coming after and gaining on her.

The deadly swipe at her feet with his poison flower attack, whips if you will, send her crashing into the ground, her already lacerated palms broke her fall once more saving her chest and arms from being bruised and battered. Instantly she got up and ran away and he rushed after her grabbing her arm and the momentum sent her spinning into the ground; she was falling and bracing herself for the impact, but his powerful arms secured her head from impacting with the hard surface of the ground as he held onto her and the descent of her body pulled him down on top of her.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as her heart hammered into her chest, while he lie half way across her body watching the swell of her bosom in the warm glow of the moonlight. Taking harsh breaths with her half open mouth from being winded and from the strain of his heavy body on her chest; she watched his face as he watched hers. His kiss was unexpected, but oh so sweet, as his lips met hers and his tongue glided into her open mouth, she moaned, "mmmm," while closing her eyes and accepting his tongue.

The kiss became hotter and demanding as he eased her head up and sucked on her lips, crushing them apart with his mouth, his cock strained against her side rigid and powerful; pressing herself against him she could feel his heart beating steadily under his ribcage. His mouth was fierce on hers, his hands urgent, burning as they explored every inch of her. Kagome managed a gasp of sound as he raised his head and dropped his mouth to her breast, capturing a pebbled nipple in his mouth, sucking harshly and drawing out her desires, "oooh, mmmm," she moaned from the extreme sensations; she had never felt or thought that lovemaking could feel this good.

Lovemaking, the words echoed in her thoughts, 'I cannot do this, this is all wrong, and he doesn't love or want me. This is just his sick and twisted way of getting back at me.' Another flicker of his hot tongue on her breast and it felt good and she shivered, but the thoughts still lingered and she pushed at his forehead easing him away from her tender nipples. He searched her face and eyes saw that the spell was broken, she had rejected him, and he was furious. He had let his guard and his pride slip, and she made a fool out of him.

His eyes darkened in malice and in an instant he was upon her, grabbing her hair and dragging her to her feet. He spat out his frustrations in her face. "You will tell me what I want to know tonight, or else you will pay." It was low-voiced, deadly and serious. And he actually laughed, throwing back his proud head to let out a smidgen of laughter that was harsh, so cold, so totally without any trace of real humor in it that it made her flinch back wincing as he gripped her hair harder.

When they reached back to her house, he shoved her inside, and she grabbed a robe hanging on the inside of the door and threw it around her shoulders, and he waited. He presented her with the book and she took it and sat down. She remembered reading through it before ever coming to the feudal era, and had wondered then if it were possible that demons had actually existed in the past. And for the life of her she still could not fathom as to why she had packed such a book, to take to a time that demons do in fact exists.

She sighed, "Mmmph!" And stroking back her hair she took a long breath to relax; her meetings with Sesshomaru were becoming too spontaneous and much too violent. She had choices, she could continue to refuse answering, or she could comply with his wishes and answer his questions, she chose the latter. He wanted to know about the future of his species, and so she decided to tell him, because it was not worth the stresses and the abuse he put her under. And besides, the future had already happened; she was the living proof of that.

She began to speak evenly. "Demons do not exist in my time, they are only known from stories, and are fictional tales." His hands clenched tightly whitening his knuckles at her confirmation of the book. As he was about to speak she waved her hand dismissively. "And before you say anything else, I have never sensed one in all the time that I was able to use my powers as a priestess in the future."

He didn't say another word for a while, he just stood silent and still, however, he wasn't finished with her yet. "How can this be?" He asked in bewilderment, "we are superior; and powerful demons such as myself have the ability to live forever," he stated proudly, and she looked on saddened by his grief, because even though he did not show that emotion, she knew that he must be feeling awful knowing that in less than one hundred and fifty years, his species would cease to exist. What she was about to say next, she knew that he already had the information from reading the book.

"The assumption is that the holy wars in Europe spread to the east, and the monks and priestesses formed an alliance wielding terrible magic and power destroying your kind."

There was a terrible silence as he contemplated the news of his species demise, his brows furrowed slightly and his eyes narrowed, then he said. "That will not be our fate; I will make sure of that…And you priestess is going to help me to stop this tragedy from ever occurring." She was wide eyed and speechless at his declaration. Because what he was asking, and was attempting to do, would throw the future into a tailspin.


	4. Chapter 4

**I ****do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review, I would really appreciate some sort of feedback on the story! Thank you.**

"Sesshomaru, you cannot mean what you are saying; if you mess with the past, the future will change, and I'm certain that there will be terrible consequences for all," she said in earnest hoping that she had impressed upon him the dire consequences if they were to mess with the timeline and history in general.

When he spoke again his tone was cool and clipped. "The future hasn't happened yet, this is my present," and he opened his palms and looked at them strongly, "and I will shape my own future and a new destiny for my kind with these hands," then he closed them into tight fists at the end of his deliberation…

Kagome wanted to scream with frustration. But she knew this was all her fault. Her own fault for bringing the book in the past and not adequately securing it, and now it has fallen into the worst possible hands. "Oh kami help me," she whispered, "what am I going to do?" She felt lost and desperate; her actions may have put an entire race of people in jeopardy. How could she make him understand her fears for a future, the only one that she has ever known? She had to try, she had to make him see that his actions could cause many to suffer if something went wrong, and there was no way she wanted to be a part of that.

"I will not help you to destroy humanity, you say that this is your present, and I'm telling you about the future, the one in which I was born where your kind do not exist, the past has already shaped that future, you cannot fix it, you shouldn't try…" An angry and desperate growl cut her off before she could finish. "You hypocrite," she gasped and flinched at the coldness in his voice and its uncharacteristic lift because he was always so calm, "how dare you say such things, the life of your species is no less important than mine…Tell me this…Priestess," her title on his lips were venomous, and she flinched, "would you do any different if you were me?"

She felt a shiver of apprehension slide down her spine at his words, she wasn't thinking about the situation quite like that, she thought about what he had said and she got up from around the table with her back turned to him, and she rests her head in her palm and took another long cleansing breath. 'What would I do if I had information that could save thousands of people, would I let them perish, or would I help them?' Turning those questions over in her mind was redundant; because of course she would have done the right thing and helped.

But doing the right thing in this instance wasn't as simple as the Daiyoukai may think, because if demons and humans could have co-existed, then history would have written them into the future. And the future and her world, demons would never fit in. Perhaps demons of his caliber, the higher life form of his species could survive and make it work, but the lower beings, the hideous, the monstrous would never survive in her time, she sighed in frustration, and the throbbing at her temples were the early signs of a headache. There wasn't going to be any easy solutions if any at all.

She was weary and as much as she was not convinced to help the daiyoukai she needed to say something, she was silent for too long. She tried for his name but it died on her tongue, shriveled into nothingness with her fears and distress. Turning around to face him she realized that he never took his eyes away from her body, their eyes met, and she looked away in unease. "Sesshomaru, there are things that you should now before you decide anything," she finally said, and with her head hanging down.

She spent the better part of two hours explaining the state and shape of the future; pollution, government, the eco system and human tendencies in general. He was appalled, but he didn't say anything, and throughout the mostly one sided conversation, his brows would lift, his eyes would widened or his stance would change if he heard anything that piqued his interest.

When they were done, you could hear the atmosphere around them waking up with the crowing of the rooster, the chirping of birds and the darkness was slowly being replaced by the light of the sun; and she hadn't slept for more than two hours when she was awoken and dragged crudely through an open window, she was tired and sleepy, school would definitely be out for today.

"Sesshomaru," she said while yawning, "I'm tired and I'm going to bed, will you go and get it for me?" She couldn't very well go to bed if her bed was hanging on the tallest branch of the tree in her yard, unless she was a bird. He smiled sheepishly and then went outside, when he returned he carried it to her bedroom and laid it down. "Thank you," she said, and fell onto it and slept. He watched her sleep without any fear from him in her most vulnerable state.

She turned in her sleep and on her back exposing her beautiful breasts and he held on tight to his already slipping control, remembering what it felt and tasted like having her ample bosom surrounded by his lips and claws. 'If only she was a demoness she would be perfect, she is bright, courageous, honest and a beautiful woman.' He shook his head and with it those thoughts, because their relationship as from now on was going to be tedious, driven and hard, there would be no time for dalliance, no time for passion, not even love; he had a species and an empire to save.

His hands moved and secured her robe covering her from his wandering eyes, and then he went and sat in a corner of her bedroom with his back against the wall, and his eyes never left the woman's form as he contemplated the last thirty years of his life.

He had rebuilt his father's empire and his half brother Inuyasha had helped him along the way. Theirs was a relationship one of mutual respect and a desire to live in peace as brothers. His castle was a daunting structure of the period's architectural genius. He had everything he could ever want and desire; wealth, guards, servants and a harem of ten beautiful demonic concubines and with them he had eight children, six males and two females; their ages ranged from two to twenty.

And now to be told that it would all be in vain because his kind had no future, would cease to exist in less than one hundred and fifty years when the possibility existed that they could live many a millennia was unacceptable, a fate that he would never accept. He looked around the humble abode of the priestess and decided that she should have more, as after all, she was the key to success in saving his kind, she knew the history of when, where, how and who, things he did not know. He had to treat her better if he wanted her help. Because he knew that she was not the type of woman who would fall at his feet and do his bidding because he said so.

He hadn't known he was tired until he felt his eyes drooping, or maybe it was because he was watching Kagome as she slept and the quiet noises she made as she breathe was lulling him to sleep, or maybe it was the peaceful and serene aura that surrounded her was the cause. His eyes closed and a feeling of quiet tranquility encircled him and he let it carry him away to the land of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Pease read and review, I would appreciate the feedback!**

The warm breeze which steadily flowed in through the open window was a constant reminder that this was not her usual sleeping hours, because even in sleep she felt hot and sticky, and the dampness at the back of her head had formed a thin line with little beads of perspiration that was slowly trickling down her neck and along the center of her back, her spinal column. Her usual sleeping and waking hours were cool and at times she had to wrap herself closely in a blanket to stave off the chill. The absence of the little birds chirping that dwelled in the tree in her yard, and the crickets that noisily and naively croaked giving away their positions and becoming nourishment for the birds, was also proof of that.

Consciousness was slowly eroding the sleep from her body as her eyes flickered back and forth behind closed lids. The Daiyoukai watched closely as she steadily returned to wakefulness. She yawned and she stretched shaking the sleep from her form, because it felt as though she had hibernated, as if she had slept for Fifty years like old Rip Van Winkle or something like that; she remembered reading that American folktale when she was twelve in her English studies class. Sitting up on her futon with her eyes still closed she stretched and yawned some more, totally unaware that her company from yesterday was still present.

When all the sleep had left her body and her mind was fully alert, and so were her eyes which were now gazing at the daiyoukai who was sitting at the far corner of her room also staring at her; their eyes locked together and she was surprised and she gave him an odd look as if she was trying to figure out what he was still doing here, and she was. The silence held and she was a little inhibited and so she did not get up from her bed, and Sesshomaru continued to stare at her and did not move. 'Why is he looking at me like that? I thought he would have left when I fell asleep,' she thought nervously, for while he was here and gazed upon her with those mesmerizing eyes, she felt giddy like a school girl with her first crush.

This is stupid,' she thought, 'I am a grown woman, what have I got to fear? But maybe if he wasn't looking at me like that…like he wants to eat me for the morning meal I wouldn't feel so self conscious.' Her internal dialogue continued and she never removed herself from her futon although it felt as if her bladder would soon burst from being so full. Her belly decided to growl at that particular moment and she cringed in embarrassment and nibbled on her finger nails. The Daiyoukai saw her predicament, her obvious distress of waking up to find a male in her company, and he put her at ease. "Good morning Kagome."

"Ohm," she mumbled, "good morning Sesshomaru sama." And somehow it worked, she became less nervous and went about her usual business, notwithstanding it was very late in the afternoon but she had to take care of her hygiene regardless, because she hadn't done it earlier because of the late hour that she went to bed. When she returned she was bathed and dressed and her hair scooped up in a bun, her belly rumbled again, letting her know that she needed to eat.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the table upon her return, and so she tried to pretend that he wasn't there and to act as normal as possible. She set her kettle on the fire to boil to make tea; she peeled and cut up some fruits to eat while she waited on the water to boil. When it was done she made the tea and poured it for two. Handing him the cup she asked. "Would you like some tea?" He didn't respond immediately. Instead he looked at her, studying her with those honey golden eyes that seemed never to miss any detail. 'How curious,' he thought, 'shouldn't she have asked me whether or not I wanted the tea before she made and poured it?'

Then he smiled with only one side of his supple mouth and accepted the offer. "Thank you," and he took the cup from her hand and brushing his fingers against hers in the process, she blushed and hurriedly went to sit away from him. She watched him sip and drink the tea and she smiled a happy smile pleased to know that he had liked it. When she had eaten and felt full she got up and gestured to him to follow her outdoors where it was windy and much cooler than the inside. Inuyasha had made her a swing chair all those years ago when she had just returned, and it was her favorite pass time to sit in it rock and relax. And besides, she had a feeling that he would want to continue with their discussion from earlier, because while she had spoken then, he had only listened.

Sitting in and rocking back and forth enjoying the wind and the quiet, Sesshomaru watched her some more and wondered why he he'd never realized how beautiful and special she was, and why his brother had not claimed and married her? But all that could wait, he needed all the information he could get if he was going to save his people. He thought on the most pertinent piece of information that was required at the moment to make a start and asked her.

"When will the killings start?" the rocking stopped immediately, and she turned, faced him and studied him intently. "Something tells me that you would have wanted to know that right away, but I will not furnish you with information that will see you destroy humanity." He moved closer to her at that point and quite unexpectedly sat beside her and brushing up against her, she was surprised, she inhaled deeply and then let it out oh so slowly; his closeness had unnerved her. The wind picked up then and blew his moonbeam hair in her face tickling her skin with its silkiness. She closed her eyes at the unique sensation, wishing she had the nerve to reach out and touch it. 'I wonder if it would feel as silky on my hands as it feels on my face,' she thought curiously.

For a moment Sesshomaru kept on staring at her through narrowed eyes, watching her peculiar emotions as his hair blew in her face, and also as if by staring he could read her thoughts, but then he continued to speak. "I can promise you that I will never try and destroy your race…I just want to save mine." She studied him curiously and saw the genuine desire in him to safeguard his species; he looked so reserved and quite unhappy. She sighed and thought. 'How can I fault him for wanting to save his kind? Maybe I am the hypocrite he says I am. But how can I help him on this quest without destroying my own race, my own future…How?' She thought about it some more and it was a very troubling and difficult decision to reach, but nonetheless, she really and genuinely wanted to assist him.

"I will help you," she said after awhile, "but if you deceive me, I swear you will never succeed, for you would have to kill me and even then I would not give you one more piece of information or help you any further." She paused and took a deep breath after saying all that and she meant every word. Sesshomaru watched her deep and pious emotions running across her face, but he understood clearly where her loyalties lie; and it was with her race, her own kind. He nodded his head in thought, and then he responded…

"That is acceptable, if those are your terms then I Sesshomaru Lord of the Western domain agrees." She then nodded her head also agreeing. He took her hand a short while later as if he was inspecting her palm, and she watched fascinated not quite sure as to why he did it. It was quick, only a sting when he sliced her hand open, she flinched and tried to pull away but he held her arm firmly until the pain receded.

She watched mesmerized as the blood flowed from her palm and dropped in the dirt below quickly, and then gently he laid her hand on his thighs staining the whites of his hakamas blood red, his eyes never left her face as he closed his hand into a tight fist spearing through his tissues with his razor sharp claws while she looked on silently. "Raise your hand Kagome," he tells her and she obeyed. With their hands raised he pressed them together briefly, and then his much larger one enveloped hers locking them jointly in the time's old ritual of a blood oath.

Jolts of electrical charge shot up both their arms and she winced in discomfort, and he never reacted to the pain. When it was over and their hands separated both cuts were healed, and Kagome was very surprised, not for him, but for herself; because this would be the first time that she had ever healed so quickly.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had just taken an oath sealed in blood; she would help him as long as he stayed within the boundaries of their agreement. And in the quiet afternoon she told him all the pertinent facts. He had nothing to worry about for the next sixty years or so. He would leave her alone until then, but there were things that she told him that he needed to do as well as his people, and one of those things were to reproduce; the singular most important reason why they were so easily annihilated was because they were already dwindling in numbers. His species needed to breed, multiplying their numbers; and they had at least seventy years in which to do so, if they were to have a fighting chance.

He stood to leave and Kagome got up as well, and giving Sesshomaru a tremulous smile she whirled around to walk away, but firm and gentle hands stopped her progress and pulled her to him and he kissed her forehead, where he pressed his lips for several moments before straightening up and peering down into her eyes and saw confusion. "I would like to see you again very soon if that is acceptable to you," Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "I'd like that; I would like to see more of you." "It's done then, for I would welcome it," he replied.

Still Sesshomaru had a hold of her arm. Still he was looking down at her and into her ocean blue eyes, and she at him caught up in the magic of the moment, equally mesmerized. Then he leaned forward and pulled her toward him at the same time, only not merely to kiss her forehead this time.

Instead his mouth met hers in a simple and chaste kiss, but where it started was not where it went. His lips parted and so did hers, tongues tangled and she moaned in delight "mmmm," and wrapping her arms around his neck; crushing her body to his she felt his hands hard against her back while he held her even closer in his embrace and sucking on her lips, she couldn't breathe, she felt suffocated, she never knew passion could feel like this. When he released her from the kiss she swooned and he held her up and smiled in her neck and muttered softly against her skin. "There is someone I would like you to meet, I will be back tomorrow," then he let her go and walked away.


	6. Promises

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review, I would welcome the feedback!**

The gentle swaying of his body moved in time with each step he took, while his hair moved only a fraction on the wind, and not a strand was out of place, his movements slow and deliberate, teasing and captivating with its visionary delight as she watched enthralled by his leaving. "Oh my gods," she said out loud, "Is it possible, could it be that he actually wants me?" The possibilities left her feeling giddy, and his kiss still tingled with delight; and as she remembered the honeyed taste of his lips she ran her tongue along hers hoping that the taste of him still lingered. Her eyes never left his form, and only when there was no more of him to see as he seems to blend in and vanish with the environment that she looked away.

He could have flown and reached his home quicker, but his thoughts were turbulent and chaotic because the information he had he must share with the council, such a burden he couldn't carry alone. But he also knew with certainty that they were never going to agree with the passive stance he took promising Kagome not to act until some sixty odd years. And so he walked trying to calm his anxious and whirling thoughts, hopefully devising a plan before he goes before the council in three days.

Already lying in bed Sesshomaru watched as the youngest member of his harem of concubines disrobed seductively, but his mind was on his troubles and the dark hair priestess Kagome. The gently sway of the demoness's narrow hips and the lustful look upon her face was all for his pleasure, but his member would not comply as it lay limp on his thighs. The light fragrance of her perfume was pleasing to his senses as she came to kneel on the floor at his bedside.

"Master how may I please you tonight?" she asked in her most seductive and demure voice as she was taught to do. She was the daughter of one of the minor lords in one of the five western provinces under his control. She came to him one moon cycle ago, untouched, and he remembered ravaging and ripping her innocence away; such were there ways as demons, harsh, and they both had enjoyed every moment of there time together, she was very bright and a witty conversationalist; but she was also very ambitious and was harboring thoughts of becoming the next lady of the west. He smirked inwardly at her folly, thinking that she was favored among his concubines by him.

He looked her over with assessing eyes and respectfully she dropped her head and lowering herself so as not to tower over him as he lay motionless on his huge bed. She was very beautiful and had an enchanting air about her, one that could weave a spell drawing you in, but he was not fooled, she was tethering on the edge of his patience, he had not summoned her to his bed tonight. Without answering her he ran his claws through her fiery red hair, she closed her eyes at the comforting feel of her lord's attentions while he continued massaging her scalp, but only for a few moments before dragging his hand to the base of her skull, gripping and twisting just the way he wanted, painfully.

She gasps at the sudden brutal change in him as he continued to wrench her forward while sitting up in his bed twisting and jerking her head even harder with brutal emphasis breaking loose some of the strands of her hair, "please master," she cried out in distress, "what did I do to displease you?" Cold and uncaring eyes looked down into hers as he replied. "Never come to this room and my bed again unless you are told to do so by me…You are not the lady of this house, and you never will be." He pushed her away from himself in disgust and she stumbled and fell; scrambling quickly to her feet she grabbed her clothes and ran away from the room and from him in tears.

He prided himself on being a fair ruler, and he wasn't as cruel as many say, but he had a lot on his mind, an entire race of demons stood to perish if he did not find a way to prevent this horrible an unconscionable travesty of justice from happening…pleasure and sex was the last thing on his mind. 'How can I keep my promise to Kagome saving my species while attempting to do it peacefully,' even in his thoughts those sentiments were unrealistic and filled with naivety, he sighed, closed his eyes and tried not to think too much on it now, he had three days in which to prepare before he approached the council on the matter of their survival.

When it came to romantic relationships, Kagome was very clear on one thing even though she was not the most experienced in matters of the heart, and that was…There was no going back. It was something she'd learned the hard way herself with Inuyasha that a romance that had ended once with hurt and resentment couldn't successfully flourish on a second go around. After he'd broken her heart she did not want to accept the fact that they did not have a future together, and so she'd tried for months afterwards to encourage and convince him, hoping that they could have a second go at it. He had only ended up breaking her heart even more.

"It's time to move on and be happy," she told her reflection in the mirror of her dresser as if she needed it said out loud. "Forward not backward," she ordered her reflection. It had been too long that she was harboring the ugly feelings of hurt and resentment because of a failed romantic endeavor. 'Maybe my second chance will be the charm,' she thought, and smiled thinking about Sesshomaru…she felt a sudden rush, her eyes lit up with excitement, she was going to see him later.

She brushed her hair until it was shiny and smooth, then she parted it in the center and let the waves cascade down the sides of her face and back, lining her eyelids with black charcoal accentuated the blues in her eyes even more. She dusted the white powder on her face giving it a smoother and dry look, and her lips she stained lightly with the red paint that was her lipstick. She was beautiful and exotic looking. 'I hope Sesshomaru will be impressed,' she thought a little skeptical because she hadn't any idea what he liked or what he was planning when she saw him later.

It was the weekend and she was free, school was out, and she did not have any pressing matters that needed her skills as a priestess, so she sat and looked out her window waiting on Sesshomaru's arrival.

Despite his worry and the fact that he did not sleep at all last night, he had promised the priestess to meet up with her today, and he wanted her to meet someone so that she could better understand his perspective on the issues of their survival. "Jaken," he called while strapping on his armor, "yes lord Sesshomaru, I am coming," he said breathlessly running along the passage and towards his masters open bedroom door. Prostrating at the door he asked. "How may I be of assistance to you my lord?" Sesshomaru glanced in his direction fleetingly and wondered if Jaken sat about doing nothing all day only waiting to be summoned by him, for how else could he have answered his call so quickly?

"Prepare Akiyoshi along with Ah-Un for travel, I will meet up with you shortly in the stables," Jaken answered, "yes my lord," and ran off to do as he was told, and briefly he wondered what was wrong with his master, because he seemed so tense and anxious. Not at all like his usually calm and composed self.

Kagome fixed her hair and touch-up her make-up several times in anxiousness although each time she did it, there was no need to do so in the first place, then she took her place at the window once more waiting on him and the butterflies in her belly made her even more nervous and jittery. 'Why am I so uneasy?' she asked herself for the tenth time. She got up to go and get some water, but as she did she felt him even before she saw him, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Sesshomaru appeared from his sphere of light, his orb, and walked quietly to her door, then the dragon along with a young demon one that she couldn't see very clearly and Jaken landed in her yard as she watched the happenings fascinated. She gulped in nervousness and ran to the kitchen for a cup of water and downed it in one drink, she refilled the cup, and put it to her lips when the deep voice of her fantasies said, "hello Kagome," from outside the front door," her nerves tightened instantly and she took a gulp of the water to calm her racing pulse. 'There is no need to be this nervous," she told herself, 'It is only Sesshomaru and I knew that he was coming," trying desperately to calm herself down.

"Hi," she said at last, and then he came inside and sat at the table. Realizing that he was waiting for her to have a seat so that they could talk, she rushed to the table and sat down as quietly as she could manage. "Did you sleep well?" His words took her completely by surprise as her mind was on the child that was outside with Jaken, "yes," she answered after awhile. "And you?" she asked "I don't need to sleep as much as you do," he responded quite quickly, which was not entirely true because he really could do with some sleep, he was tired both physically and mentally, it had been a very stressful couple of days, and some of the issues had nothing to do with her, and everything to do with running an empire.

Her thoughts wandered to the young demon outside again, and as she opened her mouth to ask him who the child was, the opportunity was lost when he said. "There is someone that I would like you to meet," He got up from the chair and went to the door, she heard shuffling and then multiple footsteps coming towards her and she turned in her chair and looked. Standing inside the door way with Sesshomaru and Jaken was a young demon that looked exactly like him.

She was amazed, she couldn't believe it, because she really did not need the introduction, for she could clearly see and feel the connection, but for formality purposes she waited on him to do so. "Step forward," he said to the boy and he did as he was told, Kagome got up from the chair and moved closer to them. "Lady Kagome," he addressed her very formally and with respect, "this is my first born, Akiyoshi." They bowed together in greeting, and then she stared at Sesshomaru, not quite sure what his motives were for her meeting his son. And she was still a little surprised because she never would have imagined that he had a child.

She smiled at Akiyoshi and he smiled back at her shyly, none knew how to act around each other. Sesshomaru then took charge of the uncomfortable atmosphere and gestured for all of them to have a seat at her table. She served tea and they chatted for awhile, and then Sesshomaru asked his son to wait outside.

Deciding there was no point in delaying the inevitable, Sesshomaru held Kagome's hands from across the table, and looking fixedly at her face he began. "I am the father to eight children, six males and two females who are twins," Kagome blew out a breath at his declaration. "I have rebuilt my father's empire, carrying on his legacy as is my right as his heir, Akiyoshi is my firstborn and heir," he let her hand go and stood up at this point. "The information that you have supplied me with would have me believe that my line stops with me, and my offspring's have no future," he stopped speaking and inhaled sharply and she waited on him to continue.

"Do you see why I have to stop this vicious cruelty against my kind from happening, my children, and theirs need a chance to flourish and to live?" Kagome listened to him silently and felt his pain, but what he was asking her to do was to change the course of history. She had agreed to help him and had given him practical tips on how to do so, by breeding and increasing their numbers but when she turned over those ideas in her mind it was useless. Humans far outnumbered demons to the point where the statistics were mind boggling. They still would not have a chance even if they grew in numbers. Demons took almost eighty years to reach the equivalent of a seventeen year old human.

He came to sit beside her once more because he saw that she had finally understood. The fight for their survival would be a path painted in blood, the only difference was that this time they would be prepared. Kagome stared at him and cried silently, and he held her hand offering her some comfort because he knew that no matter what he did right now he could not ease her suffering. When the tears seized to flow she wiped them away and he squeezed her hands affectionately, and then he brought her small and dainty hands to his lips and kissed them.

"Kagome," he said, "the matter at hand I will have to present to a council meeting in three days," "why, what council?" she asked worried and perplexed. "Humans have their own system of government and so do we, this situation is grave enough for me to have to report it and we will see if there can be some amicable solution, and I promise you on my life that it will all work out." Kagome lifted her head and looked at him hoping to the kami's that he was right and he would succeed in finding an agreeable solution.

He got up to go and Kagome was crestfallen, her head was hanging down and her world was crashing down around her literally; the downfall of mankind if it should happen, the blame would be laid at her feet, and her feet alone. He felt remorseful and he pitied her, because he knew that she would forever blame herself for this strange twist of events that led them to this point. When he was at the door and almost outside and she still did not move from her spot around the table, and he could smell the salty essences of her tears, he stopped, his heart felt full with worry and something else he could not name at the moment for her.

Kagome lifted her head thinking that he was already gone when she did not hear any more footsteps, to her surprise he was standing in the doorway with a rueful look upon his face, and with her heart pounding so heavily against her ribcage that she was afraid that it was going to burst out of her chest, she ran to him and he met her halfway in two powerful strides lifting her in the air and into his arms. He expelled a harsh breath and held her tighter as she cried even harder into the crook of his shoulder.

When there were no more tears and her body seized to shake from her distress he set her on her feet and lifted her chin so that she could look at him, "I made you a promise earlier, one that I intend to keep, I will find the answers and make things right, be patient." She nodded her head in answer because she couldn't find her voice at the moment. Pressing his lips to her temple he whispered in her ear. "You look absolutely beautiful," and then he pulled away quite quickly before she could utter a word in thanks.

When he was outside and she was standing in the doorway she waved goodbye to them all. "I will see you in three days," he said to her as he formed his orb and flew away.


	7. The Council!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review the chapter, thank you!**

Sesshomaru was grateful for these few moments of quiet contemplations before the start of the council gatherings. The scent of incense burning to clear away the moldy smell of the council room which only held meetings twice per year, this being the first of the two, the quiet footsteps of the servants scampering about to make everything suitable until the members arrived seemed to have intensified, and the silence wasn't absolute.

Outside he could hear the rush of footsteps, an occasional raised voice, calm, confident and ego driven as the elders arrived for the meeting. The sounds seemed very far off and yet distinct, and he had the sensation of a secret sinister busyness, like the slithering of snakes ready to strike at your back. He never did like all the politics surrounding him, the stuffiness, the larger than life egos, and most of all the hypocrisy that blanketed it like a deceitful lovers embrace, but it could not be helped, he was the current lord of the west, and his mother its lady by default; because he was unmarried.

Unhurriedly he took his seat at the other end of the long table; the other for his mother, she being the head of the council and supervisor of these meetings. The expected amount of guest to arrive not including he and his mother was ten. Two members from each of the five provinces; one elder and the reigning lord of each.

One by one they entered through the wide oak door with its bronze handles and polished wood. Each taking their assigned seats, when all was settled and the refreshments poured, his mother was about to call the meeting to order. She stands, regal and serene; looking around the room and on each council member, one could easily be fooled by her calm and composed countenance, he had likened them to snakes earlier, but she would be the viper that kills without warning, and in some cases even without cause; she was vicious and calculating, and her mood could change from cool to murderous in an instant; she was not someone to be taken lightly.

She spoke with refinement and poise, traits that could only be garnered from wealth, education, and grooming. "I lady Harumi former mate of the late Inu No Taishio, call this meeting to order, and I welcome all our members, and special greetings to my son our esteemed ruler," she looked directly on him as she greeted him and he inclined his head slightly acknowledging her. "At this time I have nothing of value or importance to share with you, so I will sit and preside over the meetings as I normally do," she smiled and said with her usual uncanny humor.

The rest of the members got up after she was finished and introduced themselves, their region of reign and title, and swore there oath of loyalty to their ruler and lord, Sesshomaru, which was customary for these sittings, and he acknowledge each one with a nod of his head, and equally assessing them; never fully liking any of them, maybe two, lord Aburame from the easterly province, and lord Hitoshi from the south. The introductions were made and completed, and it was time for them to present documented evidence of growth and development, surpluses of wealth and areas that they thought needed improvement.

The documents were passed around and discussed, and in some instances recommendations were made and were approved by him. The council room was buzzing with activity and from time to time disagreements would cause shouting and disharmony, and his mother would intercede and stop the squabbles, because it seemed as if it were to continue a moment longer they would kill each other; and he looked on feeling a sense of pity for them, so caught up in their pettiness, while he had news that would shake the very foundations of their existence.

The meeting took a break for the afternoon tea and lunch. The guests were served with the teas of their choice, sake and an assortment of meats by the servants. Sesshomaru did not eat with them, he had a lot on his mind, and the wet blue eyes of the priestess constantly run rampant through his thoughts, and he could not seem to clear the image from his mind no matter how much he tried. He wondered what was going to happen to all of them as from now on. The remainder of his lunch break was spent on the balcony overlooking the courtyard, and watching the hustle and bustle of its inhabitants going about their daily business, and he felt a deep sense of remorse.

It was Tuesday afternoon and Sesshomaru had said that he would see her today, and as she was correcting little Akemi's class work and he stood waiting patiently for her to finish so that he could know his scores, her mind stopped working, and her fingers seized their movements along the parchment. She was in a daze seized by an unexplainable feeling of dread, and her heart skip a beat or two, the sensation was so overwhelming and at the same time vacant, empty and devoid of any kind of warmth, it left her feeling cold, and her skin bumpy from the chill, "teacher, are you all right, are you finished, my mother is waiting?" and it was the small concerned voice of the child that erased the horrible feelings of doom.

She smiled apologetically and ruffled his hair and spoke softly to him, "I am almost done," but her thoughts were still on the weird feelings that took her moments ago. She finished and gave the boy his grade and he was pleased, "thank you mam," he said and bowed, and then skipped happily to his mother who was waiting for him at the school door. 'I better hurry, the sky is getting dark and it looks like it might rain," she thought as she packed away her teaching tools for the day, and besides she needed to bathe and rest before Sesshomaru came, she was feeling a bit listless.

The last tray was cleared from the table as Sesshomaru took his seat. The meeting was called to order again by his mother, she stood and addressed the council. "And as all our bellies are full now that we have eaten, and some have gorged themselves on the very potent wine," and she looked in the direction of the two that nearly came to blows earlier, "I am sure that we should all be in a better mood," "ha-ha," they all laughed loud and filled with mirth, and not a real care in the world. 'How pathetic,' Sesshomaru snorted to himself as they all continued to laugh and his temper rose with it as well, the hammering of his fists on the table caused the laughter to seize immediately, and all eyes were now focused squarely on him.

He got up slowly, and looked around on all of them, and spoke with disgust, "pathetic fools all of you, living high off the fat of the land, not having a care, never changing as the world changes around you," his speech was baffling and insulting. But they kept quiet not too sure where he was going with all of this, and why the insults? He was not someone who believed in idle conversation, at least not with these seemingly dull imbeciles. "Son is there a point to all of this, and it is impolite to insult your elders," lady Harumi said condescendingly, reprimanding him like a spoiled child. He then looked at his dam pointedly and said. "Mother, I am not in the mood for your games, what I have to say is no laughing matter," he stopped speaking then, daring anyone else to challenge him for the insult, he waited but none said a word. When he spoke again, it was with a somber tone.

"I have reason to believe that our existence will be erased in less than two centuries," he said and waited for any reaction, and you could hear a pin drop, the silence was that profound, and then his mother chuckled, "mmwwmm," why Sesshomaru, what foolishness spills from your lips today?" followed by laughter, slowly at first, and then it erupted filling the room and echoing off the walls making it even louder and booming, he watched their arrogance silently and saw that it was only the two members that he had favored who did not react in such a fashion. He continued to watch them as they all laugh, and laughed at him for that matter. The old adage is right he thought to himself, 'you can't teach old dog's new tricks,' and he smirked inwardly and continued to wait.

And it was the booming voice of lord Aburame saying, "silence! we should give the young lord a chance to explain, and stop acting like buffoons," that ended the laughter, and quiet reigned supreme. He turned to Sesshomaru and gestured with a nod of his head for him to carry on, he complied although he felt incensed so much that he had to quietly calm himself down by breathing deeply before he attacked and possibly kill them, and he knew that would not be the solution, they were already the minority, and they killing each other so frequently was also helping to decrease their numbers even more.

Now that he had their attention and had more control over his anger he proceeded. "I learned quite by accident that our race will go extinct in a short time, and I have proof of such. Today we are here to discuss our survival." He explained without letting on how he had gotten such information, he did not want to put Kagome in any precarious position if he didn't have to, but his mother and a few others were not buying into his accounts of the events. "Sesshomaru," his mother asked, "Where is this proof you mentioned; if you want our help, provide us with it?" And the others cheered her on with words of approval, as Sesshomaru considered on his options which were limited.

What choice did he really have? He had to let them know, he was very powerful but even he knew that this situation was bigger than he and all of them combined, as after all, they were not gods. He had to comply and give them his source of information, the lives of all his people were at stake, and now was not the time for games. He had promised Kagome that he would find an agreeable solution, but the situation was combustible, and the smallest spark could set it ablaze. And he also saw the point his mother was making, the situation was too incredible, that without proof, none would believe him, and their existence was already numbered, he really did not have the time to dawdle. And so with his mind made up he spoke.

"The priestess who helped in defeating Naraku is a time traveler, and I found a document among her things which revealed the information," they looked on each other puzzled not quite sure if they had heard correctly, and then the incessant chattering increased as they argued the case amongst themselves, then lord Hitoshi let his feelings known about the matter and responded. "The defeat of Naraku happened over fifty years ago, so when did you get such information, and why are you just now telling us this grave news?" His tone was one of suspicion and by the expressions on the other member's faces; they too felt the same sentiments.

Sesshomaru knew that the possibility existed that the question of Kagome's immortality would come up into these proceedings once he told them of his source, and he wasn't prepared, for he did not know how that situation came to be so. For already they were thinking that he knew about the crucial circumstances of their survival for a long time now and did not say a word, because the priestess should be dead; for she was only a mortal and a human, or that he was trying to decieve them

All eyes were on him suspiciously as if he had information about their demise and withheld it from them, but he refused to answer, letting them believe what they wanted. After sometime had passed and he still did not respond to lord Hitoshi's queries his mother got up and made a declaration, "this meeting is adjourned," and then she looked fixedly at her son and spoke, "bring the priestess and the document here in two days, we will reside in your home until then," and then she left the meeting and the room quickly followed by the others, not totally satisfied or trusting Sesshomaru's judgments or motives.

He was left standing alone felling displeased, things were definitely getting out of hand, and when he told the priestess that her presence was requested. How would she react, would she willingly put herself on the line because he asked her to, or would she reject his supplication? He didn't know the answers to those questions, but he knew one thing was certain, all hell would break loose, and none of them would ever be the same again the day after tomorrow, if the priestess should accompany him to the meetings.


	8. Disillusioned!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review.** I would appreciate the feedback; I must say I am a bit disappointed although not discouraged with the lack of reviews. I would like to know what the readers think of my ficlet. Thank you.

The gentle caress of warm hands on her face and in her hair, she shifted moving closer to the wonderful feelings, she moaned in sleep thinking it was all but a dream, and then the smooth baritone of a voice that she was becoming more and more obsessed with, called her name. "Kagome, wake up," and the dreams faded and reality stares her in the face. "Sesshomaru," she mumbled, "I waited for you and I thought you weren't coming again when it started to get dark," she said half awake and dreamily, and he listened while she spoke and then he answered, "I would have come regardless of the time," he really liked being with her just the two of them; she made him feel wanted, and she wasn't being nice or accommodating to him because of who he was. She simply did not care about those things.

It was fully dark now, and she stared out the window at a half moon covered by clouds. "It's late," she said on a yawn. The first thing she remembered as her mind fully cleared of sleep was that she hadn't eaten. She pressed her hand to her stomach as it rumbled. She was feeling rather tired today after school had ended, and so she took a bath and went to bed. She woke up hours later mindful of the fact that Sesshomaru was suppose to come and visit with her, and so she made dinner and waited, but he never turned up, and with a twinge of disappointment she left it by the fire and went back to sleep.

Now he was sitting beside her and by the open window looking at her so intently that she knew instinctively that what he was going to tell her, wouldn't be pleasant, "oh my," she thought, 'I wonder what happened at the meeting today,' she sighed and yawned one more time before getting up. "Sesshomaru I will be back shortly, I need to eat," and walked away after he nodded his head in answer. His body and his mind tensed as he thought about the happenings of the day, and how Kagome would react after he gave her an account of the meeting.

When she returned she handed him a cup, and he hesitated to accept it, and she smiled nervously and spoke, "I made it for you, it is fruit juice," he took the cup and she sat beside him waiting expectantly. He took a sip and she smiled, "Do you like it?" she asked in curious anticipation. The beverage was tangy and sweet and it felt good going down his throat, it was like wine but without the sting. "Yes," he answered after awhile, "I like it," she laughed softly and then replied, "I am so glad that you liked it." He couldn't help but to feel lighter now that he was here with her. She had an endearing quality about her, light, pure and wholesome, she was like the sunshine after the rain, the feelings he was having was new. Could this be the beginnings of something very special, maybe love, he dared to wonder? Cause what else could it be?

She was sensitive, emotional and inherently kind. He was rarely, because he was careful not to be. She was comfortable with herself, easily amused and honest. But he wanted her because she was different, or in spite of it, he wanted her. Forcing himself to keep his hands off her as she drew closer to him, he got up from off the floor and from beside her. Everything was just too complicated; acting on his impulses would not help the situation at all. He had to stay focused. She saw the change from relax, to tense and serious, and took a deep breath, he was about to tell her what had happened at the council meetings today.

For a full minute he did not speak and he continued to stand and occasionally he would glance her way on the floor, his eyes shifted and his brows furrowed as if he was contemplating the best way to deliver the bad news, she wasn't foolish, she was very far from being the naive love struck little girl she had been all those years ago when she used to follow Inuyasha around by the tail, fifty years and many hardship between them, and now she was a wizened old soul. He sighed internally and turned to the woman who had turned his whole life, his whole world upside down in a matter of days, and spoke candidly.

"The meeting went exactly as how I envisioned it would go," and he paused in mid sentence and took a seat beside her on the mat, and she was even more alarmed at his behavior because he seemed so troubled, she reach out a hand and held on to his hoping that he would understand and not push her away; she only wanted to comfort him because she knew how distressing the whole situation was. He did not push her away, in fact he closed his fingers around hers, and she sighs a sigh of relief. "Please continue," she said quietly and he acquiesce her. "They are old fools and arrogant, they do not have the capacity to see or even believe that their time on this plane of existence could be short-lived."

"What do you mean," she asked a bit confused, he turned and looked at her face. And then immediately afterwards he replied. "Your presence is required in two days at the council meeting to validate the truth of what I related to them." She pressed her back against the wall, grateful for the support of its hard wood. But neither its strength nor her tightly closed eyes could shut out the magnitude of the statement that he had just made. And it was then, in that moment, that she felt the first twitch of anxiety; everything was moving too fast around her, and she cannot ever recall having told Sesshomaru that she would be a part of his quest to save his race.

He waited on her to say something, anything, but she remained quiet and he could see her chest rising more rapidly as she took quicker breaths of air. Gazing straight ahead, only half aware of the demon beside her now because she was seriously contemplating to tell him not to come back, not to bother her anymore with the issues he had with his species extinction, but when she turned her head in his direction to do just that, the eyes that met and locked with hers was pleading, begging her to understand with its dullness, its lackluster shine, and she faltered, she just couldn't do it. 'The eyes are really the windows to the soul,' she thought as they continued to gaze at each other, and her words of rejection died in her throat.

Without turning away from him she asked. "What are they like?" and he raised his brows as if asking please clarify, and then she said, "I mean what are the council members like?" and he was a little relieved, and the fact that she had asked him about them gave him some hope; if she wasn't considering helping him she would not have wanted to know about their characters. He turned away from her then, and straightening up his shoulders up on the wall he responded "They are stuffy old fools who think that they know everything, arrogance is part of who they are." His statement didn't worry her too much; it was something in his tone, the graveness of it that bothers her. "Is there something else I should know?" she asked him quite seriously and he nodded in the affirmative.

"Lady Harumi who is also my dam is the only one that concerns me, if you should agree and come, be wary of her, show her no fear Kagome. Stand your ground." He watched her silently as she thought about what he had said, steeling herself for what was to come if she accepted his offer and return to the west with him. When she spoke her voice was low and devoid of all the charm and girlish qualities it had previous to this conversation. "I want to help…you." He understood clearly what she meant, she did not know or even care about them at this present moment in time, she was only doing it for him, and him alone. Then she added, "I won't be bullied, and if they try, my mouth will be sealed, they cannot do any of this without my help. I know my worth."

He was pleasantly surprised, she was tougher and smarter than he initially thought, and his fondness for her grew tenfold. He said very little after that and so did she. Kagome had never lacked courage and she didn't now, the silence that followed was refreshing, she only wondered if she was doing the right thing. He was taken aback by her next statement because her mood changed and he was in the dark as to why. "Sesshomaru please don't take this the wrong way, but I would prefer it if you did not stay here tonight…I would like it very much if you would go now."

She didn't raise her voice or sounded angry for that matter when she said those words to him, and for a few moments he wondered illogically if he had heard her correctly, but when she got up and walked to her door obviously waiting on him to follow her lead and leave, he understood that she was serious and he had heard her correctly. And when he was standing outside her doorway and towering over her, he responded in dull resignation. "Alright, I will go as you have requested...I will be here at dawn the day after tomorrow for you." And then he walked away quietly.

She needed time to think. How much was she willing to sacrifice to give them a chance to fight for their existence, and at what cost? Was it worth it, could they somehow come up with an alternative, one that could change history so that a future where humans and demons prospered were possible? And were her growing feelings for Sesshomaru clouding her judgment? She couldn't reiterate it enough, she really needed the time alone to think, and to think things through very carefully.

"I am sorry Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to be so blunt with you, but this is difficult for me as well," she whispered in the night as she watched the clouds rolled away, and letting the light of the moon shine through.


	9. Kagome and the council part 1!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

The silence was like a gentle breeze, soft and hushed as it caressed her skin, and she closed her eyes and hugged her body with both arms and rocked in time with the sway of the wind against the door frame, she took a deep breath and sighed, and then she closed the door, she was alone now. Sesshomaru had left at her request, and had left her alone with her thoughts which were confusing and chaotic at best. 'What should I do?' She asked herself troubled and confused. 'Sesshomaru will not cease his quest in saving his kind, and even if I should ask him to stop, and I won't, because it would seem unconscionable, he would not. Oh kami help me! Provide me with the answers.' She implored internally for divine intervention.

And then she did something that she had not done in a long time regrettably; she dropped to her knees on the hard floor, clasped her hands in prayer, and she prayed. "Divine and holy ones please! Please! Provide me with the answers to save mankind if the course of history is altered, give me wisdom, and give me the knowledge and understanding to help Sesshomaru to save his species, if they can be saved, guide me in the way that is right and true." And she wept and prayed throughout the night, and it was only a few hours left before dawn, that she finally felt at peace, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

On the other side a troubled Sesshomaru was restless and could not sleep, the priestess's rejection of him greatly disturbed him and he was not one to dwell on petty emotions, but somehow he and Kagome had become very close in a short amount of time; and that is understandable, they both shared something equally powerful and devastating; knowledge, and if found in the wrong hands, the effects could be catastrophic. Power and greed was not synonymous with one race of individuals, it transcends all boundaries. The information that they had, they will have to keep it among the small group that already knew.

It was mid morning when the consistent rapping on her door woke her up, and lazily she dragged her weary body across the room and opened it. "Good morning lady Kagome," the bright and musical voice of the young woman named Hana greeted her, and she squinted because her eyes were still adjusting to the sunlight streaming through the door, "please come inside," and the young woman did as she was told after taking off her shoes. "Lady Kagome the students are outside the classroom waiting…Are you ill?" she asked concerned, and Kagome smiled sheepishly and responded. "I can't say that I'm ill, but I have a lot on my mind, and I've been tired. I am sorry."

Hana has been Kagome's apprentice for a little over a year and was quite capable at sixteen years to take over running the school and teaching the material that she taught. After she had boiled some water and made some tea and was feeling less stressed, something important came to mind. "Hana, now that you are here, would you do me a favor and take over the classes for awhile?" "Oh thank you," she beamed excitably, "I would be honored…Are you sure that you are alright?" she asked again still not quite believing her good fortune. Kagome laughed softly and responded, "I am sure that I am fine, it's just that I will be gone for awhile, and I would appreciate the fact that classes will still be taught in my absence."

The two women got up from the table and Kagome escorted Hana to the door, she replaced her shoes and left, when she had taken a dozen steps or so, and Kagome was still standing at the door, she turned around and faced her directly and asked. "When should I start?" and Kagome couldn't help but to feel a little better, and smiled at Hana's youthful exuberance. "You can start now; the children are waiting," "Yes, "she responded immediately, and hurried away.

With more sleep she felt even more refreshed after she had taken a bath and changed her clothing. The answers that she seeked came to her as she slept, and she was pleased and could not wait to share them with Sesshomaru, maybe, just maybe they could make it work. She had some washing and packing to do, she had a feeling that her stay in the west would be an extended one, and somehow she was welcoming it. She felt revitalized, like she was injected with a stab of adrenalin straight to the heart, one that was beating slowly, barely alive, and now it kick started and was thumping with excitement.

The day came and went and she was up at the crack of dawn preparing herself, she brushed and twisted her long hair into a bun and secured it with pins on the top of her head, it was neat and professional. She wore minimal make-up, only lining her eyes with the black charcoal; she liked the look it gave to her blue eyes. Her mode of dress was a pale green yukata with billowy sleeves and matching hakamas, she then blew out the candles after she had dressed, and sat in the dark waiting on Sesshomaru to come and take her to his palace, where the future and her new destiny awaits.

He didn't announce his arrival with his enormous or sometimes oppressing aura, in fact it was quite subdued, almost as if he was cloaking it, but regardless, she felt him. He approached her window, she was sitting there looking outside, and he did not say a word as she handed him her bag with her meager belongings and climbed out the window. They walked in silence, and she knew that he was waiting on her to say something, because the last time that they had seen each other, she practically threw him out of her home, albeit politely, but still he must be feeling at odds because of it.

"I am sorry," she said softly as she walked behind him, and he stopped almost immediately when he heard her apology and waited on her to catch up to him. When she was at his side he glanced down at her and said, "forget about it, I understand." And she took a deep breath in relief, and when they started to walk again, she was at his side.

They traveled northeast following the winding banks of the river in the morning, when suddenly he stopped and pulled her to him, she shrieked, "what are you doing?" and he let her go. "It will be quicker if I carry you as we travel," "Alright," she answered, "but I need to tell you some things before we reach your home." He looked at her fixedly trying to figure out her mood, because she was unusually quiet, and she looked away abruptly from his piercing eyes, she had a huge fascination for them. She thought they were beautiful from the time that she first saw them up close.

They stopped right where they were, and after awhile she told him all her thoughts and recommendations on the current issues and he was very interested and found some of her ideas to be workable and a great solution if all involved agreed. The crux of the matter was that there were no impending threats against their survival from the holy men and women for another sixty odd years, so for right now they needed to form alliances. They both agreed to present their case to the council together.

Without further caution he scooped her up in his arms and orbed them away speedily, her stomach lurched, she gasped and took deep breaths trying to calm the nausea rising in her throat and from hurling on him; it worked, and her stomach calmed and she hung on to him tighter, but her head still swum, and she felt faint. "Oh kami please let us reach quickly…I cannot last much longer," she thought to herself. Her prayers were answered as their feet impacted nicely with the ground and they were standing in a garden.

Immediately he let her go and led her through an entrance which opened up in a huge space like a gallery, there were pictures hanging on the wall, and servants cleaning and dusting. They passed through the hall and at the end of it were a wide polished door, and she knew that was it, the council room. On the inside of the door you could hear quiet chatter and she hesitated and stopped. "Don't be afraid, there is nothing that they can do to you. It will become apparent soon enough that we all need your wisdom." He assured her and she blew out multiple breaths, and calming down in the process.

They all watched suspiciously and enthralled at the same time as the door opened and Sesshomaru entered followed by a beautiful human woman. Lady Harumi was seized with a spurt of jealousy and resentment as she stared at the gorgeous and dainty human. She was reminded of the betrayal by her mate with the human hime Izayoi, and she would not make this easy on her, and the fact that her son seemed to be infatuated with her only made her hatred more profound. Her jaws tightened with her disapproval, but now was not the time to display such emotions and so she clamped down hard on it trying to be civil but with little success.

Sesshomaru took his seat, and the one beside him he allowed Kagome to sit in, and there were bickerings of disapproval as she sat; humans were not allowed in the meetings and among their kind, much less sitting in at a high council gathering. She ignored their prejudices against her humanity, and reminded herself that this was the signs of the time. "Stand Kagome," the voice of Sesshomaru commanded her and she did. He then focused his attentions on the council members and spoke.

"Mother, and members of the council, this is Kagome, the once keeper of the Shikon no Tama, and the priestess who aided in the defeat of Naraku," all were stunned, then a huge uproar went around the room, the chattering and bickering was never ending as they contemplated the truth of their leaders statement. Lord Miffoon an elder from one of the provinces just outside of Sesshomaru's region challenged him. "You lie," and slammed his fists into the table, crushing into the wood and breaking it. "Do you expect us," and he pointed around the table on his counterparts, "to believe that this…this whore is our savior, the real priestess should be long dead. What do you think; do you think we are fools?"

The cheers that went around the room was loud, and it had the effects of being in a sake house and all were drunken on cheap liquor, talking and sniping at each other all at the same time. Kagome did not look away as the demon insulted her and looked at her like she was shit under his boots. His mother was not as foolish and judgmental as the others, she knew her son, and she knew that he was not a liar or a deceiver; she stood and barked out her orders. "Shut up you idiots, don't you feel and smell the power rolling off her."The room quieted instantaneously. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly, 'now they are beginning to understand,' and then he turned to Kagome.


	10. Kagome and the council part 2

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

"Follow me," and she nodded positively and walked behind his tall form up the length of the table towards his mother. She was nervous while standing beside Sesshomaru and in the presence of his mother, but she tried her best not to show any fear or weaknesses in spite of the fact that her knees were turning to jelly and her heart decided to go into overdrive at the worst possible time; the demoness's cold eyes unnerved her, they had a maniacal quality to them, and it felt as though she could see and read her innermost thoughts; but too late, the demoness picked up on her fears and smiled dryly.

Her voice was calm when she spoke. "Sesshomaru told all present here today that you are from the future, and that you are the same priestess that helped him to defeat Naraku over fifty years ago…Are you that priestess?" All present kept quiet and watched the interaction between both females, and Sesshomaru stood between his mother and Kagome; his mother was quite unpredictable and something was off about her demeanor, it's as if she would attack and kill Kagome at any given moment, he would never let that happen, and so he became very cautious, ready to spring into action at a moment's notice.

"I am," Kagome said after awhile and the chattering started once more, only this time it was like quiet whispers. "Mmmph," she snorted, and walked out of their line of sight, circling and assessing Kagome like a serpent reading itself to strike, however, Sesshomaru never took his eyes off her, and Kagome remained still. "You had information all the while on the demise of our kind and yet you have never said anything, even though you are friends with my mate's half breed son, and Sesshomaru?" her tone was accusatory and unfounded. "Madam, with all due respect it is not my place to change history, I am but a human and not a god," Kagome said in her defense. Lady Harumi looked on unconvinced and displeased.

"Where is this document that my son says will show us this…truth?" she asked mockingly. Kagome sighed and spoke, "Sesshomaru, the book is in my bag, can you please go and get it for me?" and he went and did as she asked quickly, and lady Harumi watched the easy comfortable way the two related to each other, and her earlier resentment rose to the fore of her mind and she hissed quietly trying to clamp down on it. She couldn't very well kill the girl if what she say was true, they might need her after all, and if she could provide them with information on the future. That would be a distinct advantage in the battle for their survival.

She continued to circle Kagome and she became aware that the demoness did not like her very much, but she remained calm and composed, the woman was trying to unsettle her, and she had promised herself and Sesshomaru to stand her ground. On his way back to present the evidence his mother stepped away from Kagome and approached him."Why Sesshomaru, is she the reason why you have not been servicing your concubines?" she said and laughed cruelly,"Ha-ha…I hear that they have been complaining of neglect," Sesshomaru stiffened and Kagome's eyes widened in shock as her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water trying to draw for oxygen when none was present, she couldn't believe her ears.

She knew that he had children, but she never did ask him of their mother, she did not want to pry, but from all indication it did not seem as though he had a wife, but to hear now that he had multiple partners, and even though it was a practice among the rich and privileged to have concubines, she felt hurt and betrayed. "Mother, this conversation is not fit for this meeting, and in any case, it does not concern you," he said angrily and he could see that Kagome was hurt by his mother's viciousness, and he also knew that she did it to spite him and to hurt Kagome. "Everything you do concerns me, I am joint ruler of this domain, and don't you forget it," she flung maliciously at him. The whispers of the other members increased into loud chatter as mother and son argued.

"I cannot believe that you would walk in your father's footstep," she spat out in disgust, and suddenly without any real cause or logical explanations except to be spiteful she grabbed his manhood and squeezed hard, he winced and his eyes widened in disbelief, gasps of shock echoed around the room by her tactless action against her son. Kagome was bewildered, 'What is going on?' she asked herself trying to make sense of the debacle happening directly in front of her.

She squeezed and grasped the soft and tender flesh of his scrotal sac hard, bringing him almost to his knees in discomfort. Looking down on her son with insensitive cold eyes she asked rhetorically, "Have your brains dropped to your cock that you would choose a human over your kind?...I was told that you have mistreated one of your concubines in the short time that I have been a guest in your home, and that the smell of a human was upon your person." Kagome couldn't take to watch the menacing and disturbing display of mother against son, and she tried to aid him, "Sesshomaru," she said as she walked to his side, but his mother had other plans, she wrenched Kagome by the hair forcefully and pulling her roughly away from her son, and letting go of her hold on him and backing away with Kagome firmly in her grasp further up the room.

Removing the pins from Kagome's hair one by one until none remain, her black and luxuriant tresses fell to the side freely, and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with teary eyes as his mother manhandled her, but his eyes told her what he could not say at the moment, show no fear. Running her clawed fingers through the priestess's silky hair, and then seductively up and down her arm she commented. "Is it the exotic feel of their hair, or is it the feel of their delicate flesh that drew you and your father to them?" Kagome gasps at the remark and realized what this was really about, 'oh kami, she is bitter about Inuyasha's mother and now me because she believes that Sesshomaru and I have something going.' She reasoned and continued to look at Sesshomaru pleadingly.

The silence still held as the members continued to watch lady Harumi's vindictiveness. "Mother, let her go, you have proven your point, but it's time for the meeting to continue," he said and threw the book viciously at her and she flinched and whirled Kagome in the way of the projectile, but in the few seconds that she reacted he separated her from Kagome, and his hand was wrapped tightly around his dam's throat, Kagome stumbled but did not fall to the floor. "I should kill you for the disrespect, but unfortunately your presence among the living is required," he said emotionlessly and then pushed her away as Kagome came to rest the book on the table.

One by one the members looked at the strange document with its glossy pictures and printed lettering, each fascinated, some even thought it was sorcery, and Kagome smiled and tried to explain about technology. All were convinced that she spoke the truth, and for added effect they summoned Inuyasha to the meetings. Kagome was pleased to see him, and he likewise.

"Hi Kagome"

"Hello Inuyasha"

Too much time had passed for them to hold a grudge, and Inuyasha had matured and moved on with his life. Lord Hitoshi stood up and greeted Inuyasha. "Welcome to the council second son of our once great leader, the dog general." And he responded with his own style, "keh, whatever, what is this all about?"

"We were informed by the priestess that you have seen her world and our kind did not live to see that future…Is it true Inuyasha?" He then turned to Kagome and wondered why they needed him to confirm something that he was sure that they must have heard from her seeing that she was here. She smiled and nodded to him, and he straightened up and looked at lord Hitoshi. "Yes I have been to her time and demons do not exist there, if that is all I am outta here I have more important things to do," they all chuckled at Inuyasha's simplicity, and then he walked away opening and shutting the door noisily as he left.

Sesshomaru approached the council once more and asked. "Is there any amongst us that is not convinced that the truth was spoken here today," none said a word, not even his mother. "Well the priestess have some ideas on how we should move forward…And before any of you say anything, remember this, she knows what has happened already, and is willing to assist us."

"Make her chief advisor to this assignment," someone shouted, and then it was seconded until the whole room erupted into cheers. She was pleased and honored, and then Sesshomaru asked her in the midst of the noise. "Kagome do you accept the position?" She thought about it for awhile as the others cheered her on, "accept, accept," and rapping there fist on the table. "I need some more time to think about this, but I promise that I will give my answer before the week is out…And no matter what I decide, I will still help if I can." Hopeful eyes gazed on her and she smiled nervously and sat down.

Secretly she was thrilled at the prospect of venturing into something different, something fulfilling, but the nagging on her consciousness telling her that she was getting in way over her head was a constant reminder that she needed to tread carefully, one mistake could mess up and change the future irrevocably. The meeting was over until tomorrow, and all were making their way to their prospective rooms.

Sesshomaru directed her to the gardens. "We need to talk," he said, and she responded softly. "Yes we do."


	11. Desires!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

The atmosphere outside was the total opposite of the council room and inside; light and airy, windy and cool, as oppose to drab and dark, temperate and stuffy. Kagome took a long whiff of the clean air with her nose in the air and savoring its freshness before letting it all out and doing it over again, while the quiet daiyoukai beside her watched her affectionately and smiled. "Let us have a seat," he began, and pointed to the stone benches in the garden under the banyan trees.

Kagome sat, and then carefully smoothed the wrinkles out of her clothes by running her hands over it, followed by Sesshomaru, only leaving a few inches of space between them. The sound of laughter took her by surprise. Shifting toward the direction of the sound, Kagome watched as children climbed and picked plums from a tree some meters away from her and as one fell and rolled to her feet. Bending she picked it up, when she looked up she saw four pairs of eyes watching, and she tossed it to them with a smile. Sesshomaru realized then that Kagome must be hungry because he went to get her quite early in the morning, and the meeting was long and she had not eaten.

He stood, and she looked up at him and asked, "Is everything alright?" and he responded with an "Hn, wait here I will be back shortly." She nodded to him and he left as she continued to watch the children while they ate and played. It wasn't long before he returned with a plate with sliced fruits and meat and he handed it to her and sat. "Thank you," she said and took the plate. She ate in silence and he waited until she was done. She really appreciated the kind gesture because she was famished. "Sesshomaru," she said, "we can talk now, i'm finished eating."

Turning in her direction by some centimeters to his right so that he could see her face while they talked, she looked at him and smiled shyly. "I am pleased that you came, and some progress was made today, however I believe that it would be in all our best interest if you accepted the position offered," he said calmly and hoping that she would agree. She sighed then at his gratitude and his proposal, "I want to accept," she said sincerely, "because it will give me a chance to have firsthand knowledge of all that happens, but my life is in Edo, and to take you up on this offer would mean that I would have to leave everything behind." He nodded his head in understanding and waited awhile before he responded, quietly contemplating his next statement, then he spoke. "Change is not the easiest to make, but it is necessary for us to move on and grow."

His words made a great deal of sense, and of late her life was becoming mundane and repetitious because of her seemingly immortal status. And if she was going to help him to save his race then it was imperative and it goes without saying that she would have to make an effort, to guarantee that all goes well, and the only way to do that was from a position of power. Politics had never appealed to her before because of all the corruption and greed, but in this case it was the logical choice, the only one that made perfect sense, for if she was to be a part of the policy making, then she had to accept the role of chief advisor. "I accept," she said so softly that he was unsure that he had heard her correctly. "What did you say?" he asked her not quite believing what he had heard. "I said, I accept your offer," just as softly as she had said it before.

Looking at her keenly he asked her, "Are you sure about this?" "Yes I am," she responded immediately and without hesitation. "Alright," he says, "I will announce your appointment in the meetings tomorrow," and she could tell that he was happy by the relaxed look on his face and brow, there wasn't a frown any longer, and he sat back on the bench with his shoulders slightly arched, and less rigid from relief.

She too felt peaceful, and in that instance she knew that helping him was the right thing to do. They sat in silence for a long time afterwards, and the evening breeze was blowing just a little stronger and his mind were on other things; like his rapidly developing feelings for the priestess, and how he could make a relationship work between them now that she knew of his concubines. He knew that it would be difficult and many would oppose such a union. If the feelings he was having for her now had developed when he was a nomad roaming the west lands; and he had no empire, no children and heir, and least of all concubines, then things would be much easier for them.

He felt her fingers streaming through his hair and he was surprised, but he did not say anything or even react for that matter, and for a few moments he let her, while wondering at the same time what she was up to? And then he turned quite suddenly in her direction catching her off guard and she blushed and stuttered with her fingers still lacing through his tresses. "I am sorry…But I couldn't resist, It was too tempting…I had to know what your hair feels like." He grunted, "hmph, now that you know, are you satisfied?" and there was a hint of playfulness in his tone, and mirth in his eyes and Kagome was surprised, then she smiled broadly and replied. "It feels so soft and silky, and I love the feel of it." Maybe there was hope for them after all, he thought. And still she played with his hair, and still he let her.

It was a lazy afternoon and she felt so relaxed and calm so much so that soon she felt sleepy, and her fingers still entwined in the Daiyoukai's hair stroking it slowly. She was up at the crack of dawn and did not get her full quota of sleep and her body was telling her that it needed rest. Her head tilts forward as sleep took a hold of her, and she tried desperately to shake it off without much success, and Sesshomaru watched her trying to fight off what her body was demanding. Without any form of notice he pulled her roughly to him and let her lean on his shoulder, she gasped out loudly in surprise at is unexpected behavior although it was welcomed. And she sighed and snuggled closer to him while he held her in his embrace as she fell asleep.

All the while they were being watched by lady Harumi from the top floor of the council building through an open window. The sight was most vexing, and a cause for concern, because not only was her son lord of these lands and deserved a mate fitting of the title, the attention and care she witnessed Sesshomaru lavishing on the human was unacceptable, because those sort of affections were only given to a mate; and the priestess would definitely not do "Hmph," she snorted, 'little priestess you will never be happy with my son, and I will make sure of that,' she thought while closing the window and walking away.

When she awoke, the incandescence glow of a lantern burning brightly on a table in the far corner of the room met her eyes, and she wondered for a moment where she was, because the last lucid thought she had was when it was daytime and she was outdoors in a garden resting on Sesshomaru. She panicked and called out for him. "Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Where are you?" while fearful eyes looked around the room frantically. She heard the rushing of feet along the corridor and sat up on her knees in bed waiting, the door flew open forcefully slamming on the inside wall, and she exhaled deeply not even realizing that she was holding a breath at the sight of him.

On entering he saw that she was fine just a little shaken because she did not know where she was and he wasn't there when she woke up, and he was relieved when he saw that she was unharmed, and she smiled warily at him. "Sesshomaru, I am sorry I didn't mean to shout so loudly, I didn't know where I was and you weren't around." She gasped out and sat on her heels on the bed. "It's alright Kagome I understand," he told her trying to put her mind at ease. "Where are we?" she asked curiously. "We are still in the council building, it is equipped with amenities so that we can stay here as long as the meetings, or any other functions lasts," he informed her. "That's great," she beamed excitably, "so this isn't your home?"

He didn't answer her immediately, looking at her in the glow of the lantern with her hair all tousled, her clothes rumpled and her wide blue eyes staring so intensely at him hanging on to every word he said, she looked so innocent and beautiful and he wanted her so badly, lust and desire held him captive, he wanted and he craved her body so much so that he had to turn away before he pounced on her and make a fool out of himself. And she wondered at the sudden change in him because he turned away from her and he never answered her question. With concern for him she stood up in bed and approached him while his back was still turned and rests her hand on his shoulder.

His arm twitched and she felt as he stiffened and she pulled her arm away alarmed, and quietly she asked him."Sesshomaru are you alright?" Slowly he turned around and faced her, and the look upon his face and the desire burning so bright in his eyes startled her that involuntarily she took a step back from the smoldering flames that were his eyes, and the heat coming from his body and transferring into hers was unnatural and much too overwhelming; she tripped into the sheets and was falling helplessly, and he caught her and brought his lips to hers, and with total abandon she let his kiss take her away.

His kiss was like little shockwaves of delight as his mouth covered hers slow and sensual rippling all the way to her fingertips, to her toes, to secret places in her center. She moaned "mmmm" in his mouth and he swallowed her responses which only fueled his desire even more, he touched her and he touched her everywhere, but he wanted more, he wanted to feel the softness of her skin as it came alive under his caress, and he ripped her clothes away and she gasp, and he gazed into her eyes looking for the answer and she gave it to him, when she closed her eyes and said. "Love me…please!"

Stepping away from her briefly he stripped himself and became as naked as she was, and she looked upon his form and smiled, he was breathtaking, toned, smooth, flawless, and his long and thick manhood stood proud and erect. There was no gentleness when their lips met for a second time, lips parted as their tongue met in a hot greedy kiss. His hands roamed over her back and pressed into her rounded hips and she only strained closer to him, she was prepared to trust him to show her intimacy. She was prepared to risk it all, even self destruction as long as he was with her.

Never knowing the touch or feel of intimacy, wanting, yearning for so long, and the male on top of her she desired with uninhibited passions. Her fingers trembled slightly as she dug into his arms, and they were strength there, brutal and caring rolled up into one, his mouth crushed hers sucking and stroking her lips and tongue, she was hot like a furnace beneath him as his tongue darted in and out of hers, she massaged and stroked his back whispering his name over and over, she was wet and leaking her desires, and he could smell it and was pleased. He wanted her as much as she wanted him, even if all they felt at the moment was an intense passion, the rest would come later, they had all the time in the world he hoped.

While his lips plundered hers his hand found her mounds and massaged them until her nipples were like hard little stones, and she cried out, "oh, oh Sessh, I can't take it" and he smiled against her chest as his fingers brushed against her clitoris and she quivered and moaned, and he continued to stroke her expertly and running his fingers up and down the length of her vagina, while sucking and nibbling on her breasts

She screamed out her passions after awhile as he stroked her pearl cleverly until she came gasping and trembling, his manhood strained and dripped his sexual fluids on the sheets wanting to bury itself into her virginal passage. She was begging, "I need you," and he needed her as well. His manhood now aligned with her center, just one push and he would join them together in the eternal dance of lovers and making her his woman, grasping his member he ran it along her vagina wetting and coating the fleshy broad head of his penis for easier penetration.

Then angry fists knocking at the door startled them both, and Kagome sat up hastily and he removed himself from above her. "Sesshomaru sama," the loud and annoying voice of a woman outside the door shouted, "I know that you are in there with that human whore, get her out of there now!" And Kagome pulled the sheets up to her chin feeling a little scared, while Sesshomaru redressed and opened the door. "How dare you dishonor us with a human," the voice of the female demoness shouted accusingly and trying to push her way pass Sesshomaru and inside the room, but that wasn't going to happen, as he held the woman who was one of his concubines and pushed her away and closing the door behind him.

He shook his head in anger and frustration because he knew his mother was the instigator behind this foolishness. Kagome waited patiently for his return, and erecting a barrier at the door for her safety and only dissolving it when she felt him approaching. The moment was lost however, and the passion had died, and he held her in his arms and they both slept after they had talked about the mishap and some issues that needed to be addressed in the meeting tomorrow.


	12. Council drama part 1

**I ****do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

These were the times that Kagome had started to like best even if this were to be the first and only time, all curled up and snug with Sesshomaru, you couldn't tell where one started and the other began, talking to him about everything and nothing as they both have been awake from just before daybreak. For the first time in a very long time, she felt like she belonged, felt truly wanted and desired, she felt beautiful and appreciated as the Daiyoukai hugged her and nuzzled her hair and neck while she spoke and he listened wholeheartedly. Life was beginning to feel lived and wonderful. She would have to remember to thank the kamis later with an extra prayer before she went to sleep.

Soon the moment came to an end with the knocking at the door, and they both untangled lazy limbs from each other reluctantly, Sesshomaru sat up in bed while Kagome remained as she was. "Master, the morning meal is ready, and it is what you have requested," the voice of the servant said from outside the door. He got up then and walked to the door where he opened it and took the laden tray from the manservant, and resting it on the table he signaled to Kagome to come and join him. Breakfast was an assortment of jams, eggs, meat, fruits, bread, a pot of tea with honey, and a jar with juice. "Mmmm, it smells and looks delicious," Kagome said hungrily. "Then let's eat," Sesshomaru remarked.

Everything was white, yellow, and green. The ceramic bowl with its short-stemmed tulips and white roses in the center of the long and wide polished oak table of the council room caught her eye; she and Sesshomaru were its first occupants here waiting on the other members to arrive so that the meeting could start.

She had dressed herself in a white kimono with small patterns of lime green and yellow flowers decorating it and securing it with a red sash. She did not like the wide obi and it seemingly complicated efforts to knot and secure it. The sleeves of her kimono were wide but not too much, and the material was soft and silky and it hugged her every curve accentuating her wide hips and rounded but firm bottom, and her hair she pinned on the top of her head loosely and leaving a portion cascading down her back; she relined her eyelids, stained her lips a soft pink, and dusted her face mildly with the white pearl powder giving it a luminous look. She looked and felt beautiful.

When Sesshomaru had seen her earlier when she came outside to meet up with him for the meeting he was captivated and could not look away, until she cleared her throat and he took her arm in his own and directed them to the meeting. She smiled pleased knowing that she had impressed him. Now here they were watching as the first council members arrived, his mother, followed by everyone else one at a time. When all were seated, and the servants poured water into the tall glasses and left, lady Harumi stood and glared at Kagome, but she was not perturbed because Sesshomaru had given her a small lecture on his mother's prejudices and attitude, and so she glared right back at her and did not look away.

However the first to look away was the demoness and she did it grudgingly glaring daggers at the priestess; she had to call the meeting to order. "Once again we assemble and hopefully we will put our heads together so that when we leave here today and return to our homes we will feel a sense of accomplishment." She paused then and took up her glass and drank some of the water and then replaced it on the table and began again. "I welcome you all, and may our gathering be productive," then she looked directly at Kagome and spoke, "I trust that you slept well last night little priestess?" with a smugness about her and a vindictive smile on her face remembering how she had called one of her son lovers to come and cause trouble.

Quietly Kagome pushed back her chair and stood while everyone else looked on and wondered about the tone and statement that lady Harumi had directed at Kagome; only Sesshomaru knew better but he did not stop Kagome from having her say. She was calm and confident as she answered. "I slept just fine…like a baby," and then she sat back down just as quietly as she had stood, while lady Harumi clenched her jaw in vexation and anger but did not reply also reclaiming her seat. No one said a word but it was obvious that something other than what had happened yesterday in the meeting had transpired during the course of the day afterwards; Sesshomaru was pleased at Kagome's courage and nodded his approval of her actions and she did likewise.

It was Sesshomaru's turn to address the council and so he stood and looked around the table on all, and then calmly and with a sense of pride he said. "The priestess has accepted the offer of chief advisor," and for an instant there were complete silence, and then noise, as all except his dam and her associates shouted their approval and rapping their fingers on the table, and Kagome was happy knowing that she was appreciated. And in the midst of the celebration and angry voice resounded; "I object to this appointment," and the cheers stopped immediately and all confused, and stunned eyes stared at the demoness waiting for an explanation of her disapproval of the appointment of the priestess. For most could not come up with any reasonable justification as to why she was in objection.

Sesshomaru remained calm as Kagome seemed agitated with an angry frown upon her brow, but she said nothing and waited like everyone else to hear what the angry demoness had to say. Lady Harumi clucked her tongue and looked fiercely with bitter and cold eyes at Kagome as she looked back at her without any fear. "Tell me priestess, did you not share a bed and your body with my son last night?" she asked spitefully wanting to belittle and damage Kagome's character. Kagome let loose with an audible gasp and so did the other members. "You want to know what?" she rebutted in surprise "You heard me," the demoness shouted losing all semblance of control…"Did you not partake of pleasure with Sesshomaru last night?"

"Enough mother!" Sesshomaru countered frustrated at his mother's interference in his life and her obvious dislike of Kagome who remained sitting, and as he looked at her he wasn't sure what she was feeling or what she was going to do as she got up from around the table and stood. But his mother was relentless and continued. "I will not agree to her appointment if she is sleeping with you," and she stared at her son, "we need objectiveness in this council, and if she is your lover then I am sure that will not be achieved," and then cunningly she looked at the other members and asked. "Don't you want a council member who is not only objective but subjective to offer advice and to lead with clarity and wisdom into the future?" And they all sat back in their seats at this point and thought about the question put to them. As she continued on her malicious verbal assault on the priestess:

"She is not fit to sit at this table much less to secure our survival; she will only hinder us with her attachments to Sesshomaru and will be his lackey, only doing what he tells her, for here she is already getting acquainted with my son's cock and causing trouble in his house." She remarked with malice and a certain evil smirk plastered on her face, "and I can prove all that I have said here today."

Kagome eyes widened at the last remark and she looked to Sesshomaru for answers but he seemed just as clueless as she was, and the other members looked on silently but you could tell that they were intrigued and amused at the whole proceedings, and lord Shun the only none inu demon and a member of the council spoke aloud. "Is this a meeting for our survival or one to hear our most private affairs?…I for one vote that the priestess remains," and then he sat back down and after awhile lords Hitoshi and Aburame agreed, stood up and spoke in Kagome's favor, and Sesshomaru was satisfied.

Whirling away in anger because she wasn't able to convince everyone present of Kagome's unsuitability to become a member, lady Harumi walked to the door and flung it open and standing there was a beautiful inu demoness with platinum blonde hair, yellow eyes and no markings on her face. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction and he thought to himself, 'didn't I chastise her last night for her behavior and sent her back to the palace…so why is she here.' The newly arrived demoness walked behind lady Harumi and towards the table where she stood beside her with her head hanging down.

Kagome looked around the room slowly and then her eyes settled up front on the two female demoness's trying to make sense of what was happening; this was not a meeting but a circus, a soap opera from her time. She frowned internally and prepared herself for what she felt was going to be unpleasant. Then the out of place laughter from Sesshomaru's mother got everyone's undivided attention, the demon lord's eyes narrowed and his jaws clenched in anger and frustration as he waited on his mother to do her worst.

"Sesshomaru," his mother asked, "do you know this female, and what position does she hold in your household?" And angrily he responded, "I will not be a part of your games," and then she snorted, "hmph, alright then, I will carry on without your aid." Turning to the female demoness beside her she enquired. "What is your name and who are you to my son?" The woman waited a few seconds before answering. "I am Seira and the mother of Sesshomaru sama's firstborn and heir, and I am also the mother of his twin daughters Misora and Himeko, she stopped speaking at that point and when she began again she pretended to be distraught and with tears in her eyes, and Kagome felt uneasy at the sight of the demoness's tears.

"Continue," lady Harumi prodded. "When I first came to him he promised to make me his mate if I produced him an heir, and I did, so I am his intended, and I am responsible for running his household," she said and shedding more tears for effect. "But he has changed since spending time with that human woman," and she pointed with disdain at Kagome, "and last night I came unexpectedly to tell Sesshomaru sama that his youngest was ill and I found them together in bed." Kagome did not respond to the accusation and neither did Sesshomaru, and the council members sat fascinated as the drama unfolded. Their leader was the silent and private type, who knew he was so adventurous?

Kagome couldn't believe that lady Harumi would go so far and stoop so low just to spite her for being a human and for having affectionate feelings for her son, maybe she hoped that by scandalizing her and Sesshomaru that she would become despondent and shamefaced and leave; obviously she did not know her son very well, and she certainly did not know her at all. Sesshomaru had told her when they spoke last night and even this morning almost everything she needed to know about him and his life over the last thirty years, and she understood perfectly his perspective as to why he did some of the things that he had done. She did not agree with everything, but she understood.

Sesshomaru watched his mother and the demoness who was one of his lovers, but remained cold and emotionless at the fiasco happening in the meeting.

"I know many of you are wondering what my motives are for doing this, but it is simple, the priestess is a filthy whore who cannot keep her hands off my son, and if she is to remain she will have to live here in the west, and that will cause all sort of problems with his concubines and caused disharmony in his house. We need a leader who is contented and focused to make pertinent decisions. Her presence here will have the opposite effect and it is not welcomed." And then lady Harumi turned away from the council members momentarily and asked Seira one more question. "How would you feel knowing that this woman was to reside in the west and possible in your home if she were to be accepted among our kind?" Her tone was disrespectful and contemptuous while she spoke and stared at Kagome.

Disbelief was clearly written on the concubines face when she heard that the priestess may have to reside in the west and possibly in her home, and when she answered she was upset and red in the face from her crying and anger. "I would not like it, and none of his other females would, and neither would his children." Her voice changed from mild anger to hurt and outrage as she made her next remark. "And as I am Sesshomaru sama's intended, she will have to fight me and win to have a place among us." Kagome gasps and leaned in on the table not quite sure that she had heard correctly, but the demoness in the swishy blue dress shot through with silver threads rushed at her and she looked up in surprise as the woman lunged with claws bearing for her throat.


	13. Council drama part 2

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

Sesshomaru rushed to Kagome's defense but was blocked by eight of the council members. "You cannot interfere, the female who says that she is your intended has issued a challenge…And you and the priestess did not deny that you have shared a bed last night," the statement by lord Aburame stopped him in his tracks, because it was true, but Kagome was human and ignorant of their ways; his hands were tied, and he can only hope that she would survive the attack.

The deadly claws aiming for her throat was almost upon her but she knew with surety that she could not use her powers of purification to maim the woman; it would not be welcomed, and she did not want to cause more problems for herself and Sesshomaru; there were too much distrust among her kind as a human and worse because she was a priestess, and demon kind.

She enabled her body and her limbs with her reiki making herself stronger as she breathed in deeply catching the demoness's hands as it hovered inches from their mark. The two female's hands locked holding each other firmly pushing against each other trying to overpower and cause damage. The chair behind Kagome caused her to trip and she fell and the demoness lunge for her throat once more, quickly she rolled out of the way and razor sharp claws impacted with the hard wood floor cutting into them, gasps and sounds echoed around the room at the vicious display of power, and Sesshomaru watched his mother carefully as she moved around the room stealthily like a cat ready to strike; he would kill her this day if she tried to harm Kagome.

The priestess's lungs were on fire as she breathed harshly, and she never had any reason to defend herself quite like this before, but the demoness was trying to kill her to secure a claim to become Sesshomaru's mate, and by the looks of it she was on her own, she remembered her old friend Sango telling her that demons will issue a challenge to fight to the death to claim a mate. "I will not let you kill me bitch," she spat out her fury as the demoness attacked her once again. The rushing of the demoness's feet on the floor was quick and she swiped at her face cutting into her cheek deeply, it stung and burned, she winced in discomfort and fell to floor quite unexpectedly wrapping her hands around the woman's ankle and yanking her feet apart.

She fell with a horrible thud on her stomach knocking the air out of her and causing her to become temporarily winded, and she did not react swiftly enough, pouncing on her aggressively, sitting on her back and grabbing her head and hair Kagome smashed it over and over into the floor, and each time she repeated the action there was a disturbing and crunching sound bashing her head in breaking her nose and jaw and dislodging some of her teeth, wild and abandoned she was lost to the carnage she was creating. And when the strong arms of Sesshomaru held her she fought him not realizing who he was until he drew her in his embrace and whispered calming words of comfort to her.

The demoness lie unconscious on the ground bloody and bleeding, two of the elders removed her from the floor and took her elsewhere for treatment; she would heal and get better in a matter of days. When Kagome was calm and her breathing even, Sesshomaru pulled her away from himself and turned her head to the side and inspected the nasty gashes she received courtesy of the demoness's three claws; they were quite deep and jagged, and he was regretful because she would be scarred, but to his astonishment the wounds stopped bleeding and started to knit shut right in front of his eyes. The wide eyed expression on his face causes Kagome to react. "Sesshomaru, what is wrong, you are scaring me."

He continued to watch without responding to her, and when the wounds heal and not a scar was left behind, he led her outside and into the bathroom and in front of the mirror. "Look," he instructed her and she did just that, her mouth opened and closed in bewilderment, and then she turned away from the mirror and looked at him and asked, "how?" and he shook his head and then answered, "I don't know." She fixed her clothes as best as she could considering that it was torn and bloody, and he helped her. And she sighed, "mmph, Sesshomaru, why didn't you help me?" and she started to cry, and he hugged her and replied. "I would have if I could, and I am regretful that this has happened." Now she understood clearly what Sango had said to her so long ago.

He raised her chin and gazed into her eyes brushing the remaining tears away and spoke, "you have earned respect and loyalty here today, and not even my mother can deny that fact…Let us go back to the meeting and tell them of our plans for the future." And they walked back silently; they were gone for some time and when they entered all were seated and waiting on them. Sesshomaru led Kagome to the head of the table and stood beside her, and she took a deep breath, and then shakily she began to speak.

"I am grateful for the opportunity to be in your midst and to help on this noble quest. I would love to live to see a future where demons and humans live in harmony." The members listened with interest, but what she was saying was not going to be an easy task to accomplish. "It will be a long and hard road to travel, because the distrust and prejudices on both sides needs vast improvements, and the only way to do that is to change our way of thinking and to foster better relationships between our kinds." The chatter started again and it was like the buzzing of a hive of bees, only they were not agreeing on the objectives, some opposing and some agreeing, while she and Sesshomaru waited patiently for the bickering to stop, and the pertinent questions asked.

"We can never live together in peace with humans, they hate and fear our kind," said the elder from the south, and Sesshomaru took up the challenge of answering his statement. "Then we will have to change their way of thinking, and how they see us," he responded and continued to wait; and then the loud mouthed lord Miffoon got up and addressed him. "How do suppose we make this change?" he asked in malice, for he was a known human hater.

Sesshomaru knew that this demon was trying to trap him, and to make him look foolish, and he was a follower of his mother. So before he answered he thought carefully. "We will try for one system of government, or a joint effort pooling our resources together and facilitating better social policies that includes all races." And he sat back down crossly when he realized that he could not corner and trap the Daiyoukai with treason.

Laughing scornfully his mother remarked. "So you are going to form an alliance of humans and demons under one government," she hissed and got up from her chair. "It will never work, we are too different, and we definitely do not think alike." The council room erupted in a racket from the cheers of those demons who agreed with her. Kagome tried to calm them down but they would not listen to her, but she continued to speak nonetheless. "We don't have to think or even believe the same things to respect each other and to live in peace, what we need to do is to let go of some of our prejudices and give it a chance before we say that it will never work."…"You are naïve, if you think that it will be so simple, fear and hatred was cultivated a very long time ago, and it will not just disappear," lord Hitoshi said passionately.

"Okay, maybe you are right, but remember this, while you may have memories of a time long past and can live a very long time, humans breed and die quickly, if we can change the mindset of human children now, fifty years from now, things will be a lot better…please think about what I have suggested." Sesshomaru was very pleased by Kagome's reasoning and what she had said made sense, for if they could change the children's mind now on how they view demons, then their offspring would also be more comfortable with them being around, and the generation after that, and so forth.

But the burning question was how were they going to do it? Forming a human/demon alliance would mean that they would have to get the human emperor of Japan involved, the highest form of government, and from the little conversation he and Kagome has had on the subject, it was going to take some skill and manipulations.

Kagome had information on the future and she had suggested that they used some of them in their favor to win him over. He was a young hero amongst his people, and if they could get him to sanction and form the alliance, then they could say that the road to success seem plausible. Educating young minds of each race's cultures and habits would be the best place to start, and Kagome was a teacher.


	14. Reflections!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

Kagome woke slowly and snuggled against the comforting warmth of Sesshomaru's back. She smiled, rolled over and threw her arm across…a furry body? She opened her eyes and shrieked.

"Captain!" The big brown dog was lying next to her, his head on the pillow beside hers. How could she forget about him? Maybe it was the simple truth that he has always left for days and sometimes weeks to places unknown, but somehow he had always returned. He was a gift to her by Shippo as a puppy when he had left two years ago as an adult an independent of her, she was the only parent he has had from the time that he was an orphaned kit, and she was deeply saddened by his leaving. He was the last of her original group of friends to leave.

He barked, "woof, woof" and seemed to smile with her and she laughed and patted his head, and he licked her hands and face multiple times before getting up and heading into the kitchen, "mm-mph" she sighed and said, "I guess old habits are hard to break," and got up and followed her dog to the kitchen to prepare there meals.

As she ate, and her dog devoured his meal at her feet, she reflected on her time in the west. The meeting concluded and almost all the members agreed on the course of action to be taken to bring about the changes needed to ensure their survival. Tolerance, understanding and the respect of each other's cultures and differences, and the need to exist peacefully and cohesively in a world large enough to accommodate these inhabitants were the major elements necessary to safeguard their future. And all out war was not the answer. Their survival was not threatened at this point in time, so peaceful solutions were best.

She had earned the respect of the majority of the council members as Sesshomaru had said, and she did it with courage and dignity, even though there were moments when she had wanted to lash out at lady Harumi and a few others for treating her like she was less than an animal, and was not fit to sit amongst them, but she didn't. That just wasn't her style, maybe when she was younger she would have, but living for so long can change a person's perspective. Her meal was finished and she got up and Captain followed closely behind as she went outside and sat in her swing, and he barked loudly when it started to move and ran out of the way and around her.

For the moment she needed to sit and relax to think about what she and Sesshomaru had discussed before he brought her home. He had wanted her to stay, and she wanted to, but the timing was all wrong, he had too much going on in his life right now, and she was a peaceful woman and loved the tranquility of her life in Edo.

"Kagome stay here with me," he had said when they were both lying in bed that night after the meeting, and he was resting on his elbows and looking down and into her eyes, and she wanted so much to say yes, but the day's events were still fresh and the way in which his lover had attacked her was still troubling. And the differences in their cultures were wide and she did not have a working knowledge of their ways, their relationship if it was going to work needed time, patience and understanding. She breathed deeply and then she answered him. "I cannot stay here with you, I am sorry." And then she closed her eyes as the tears threatened to spill. He felt empty at her rejection, these feelings he was having were new, and he wasn't sure how to handle them properly, but he respected and cared for her.

And so he held her and turned her into his embrace and kissed her forehead trying to comfort her because he knew that she was still shaken by all that has happened, and he never wanted those things for her, but life was full of trials and the unknown. He shook his head regretfully because he wanted this woman as much as how he needed to breathe, she was different, and she stimulated not only his body but his mind equally as well.

He felt her body shiver with her crying and he hugged her closer still, and when she was calm she shifted her body and away from his chest and looked at him with red puffy eyes; and he couldn't help himself, and so he kissed her. Resting his hand at the back of her neck he brought her closer to him while running his tongue along the seams of her lips softening and nibbling on them, she gasps and he pulled her lips into his mouth sucking on them gently; easing his tongue into her awaiting mouth where she closed her lips around his smooth appendage sucking soothingly on it while he thrust it back and forth, he groaned and she moaned as the sensations took them higher, while his other hand he used to ease her night gown off her shoulders.

Moving from her lips to her neck and shoulders he kissed, licked and sucked on her skin until she was squirming from the delightful sensations from his agile and wicked mouth devastating her senses with pleasure. She was lost to the passionate feelings running throughout her body and settling into her core where it pulsed and clenched with desire and want as the male above her dragged his fangs across her nipples, "oooh, aaah, mmmm," she moaned and cried out as she felt a gush of wetness from her vagina. His hand went instinctively to her most sacred treasure just as she locked her legs together trying to alleviate some of the need she felt.

Jarring her legs apart he rubbed his knuckles along her vagina coating them into her juices and gliding his fingers to her clitoris stroking and massaging it slowly, she felt helpless and wanton opening up more spreading her legs even further. His need was painful as his erection strained against his hakamas wanting to be free; but it could wait, he only wanted to pleasure her and make her feel good after the distressing couple of days that she has had. A tremor passed through her body as he rubbed her faster and sucked on her nipples more harshly. Then suddenly he stopped and with it the wonderful sensations and she was disappointed, but not for long, as he buried his head in her crotch and gave it a long sniff.

Grabbing onto his hair she tried to pull him away, the intimacy of such an act caused her to become shy, and he raised his head and quietly whispered, "Be still, let me love you," her eyes widened in shock at his words and she lie back down on the bed silently accepting the comfort and the pleasure. His mouth closed over her nub immediately, sucking hard causing her body to raise of the bed involuntarily at the new and pleasant sensations and he held her down, all the nerves in her body burst to life, her whole body shivered and her legs were weak as he worked her pleasure center licking it over and over, then sucking and grazing his fangs along it.

Her breathing was raspy and harsh, her chest rose and fell unevenly, she gasps, she moans, she twists, and she turns, while Sesshomaru feasted on her cunt and drawing out all her pent up emotions and passions as she cried out and held onto his hair bringing his face closer to her sanctuary, he loved her reactions, and it made him feel good. Raising her leg off the bed he jammed his tongue into her hole and she screamed, "Oh Kami!, Oh Kami!" and he never let up on his oral assault, as he licked her even faster and stronger, her legs quaked and her body shivered as she came and releasing her juices. He removed himself from her center and watched as she writhed in bliss from her orgasm.

Her eyes opened after awhile, and in the glow of the lantern she saw his eyes smoldering with heat and passion, she gasped at the intense look he was giving her and nibbled on her lips in nervousness trying to figure out if she wanted him to continue and to make her a woman, relieving her of her innocence, and looking at him she also knew that he was waiting on her answer. The euphoria of her climax waned and she could think much clearer. And although she felt badly for letting things go so far, and now she was positive that she wanted it to go no further, but she also realized that her actions now were the right ones.

"I can't," she said softly and closing her eyes after seeing the disappointment on his face by the narrowing of his eyes. "I can't share you with those women, it is not who I am," and the tears flowed and he sat on the bed and pulled her up and into his arms and calmly he said. "I know that it disturbs you, but when my mother brought those females to my home I was in the process of rebuilding my father's legacy, and having concubines is an acceptable practice among both our kinds." She shook her head and replied, "I know that it is an acceptable practice among the rich and privileged be it demon or human, but it is not acceptable by me," she snapped. "In the first place," he began evenly, "there was a need to breed and have children, I was able to do that with their assistance, I never would have imagined that you would eventually be a part of my life," he said with urgency trying to get her to understand.

"Sesshomaru, I know that you did what you thought was right and I cannot blame you for it, but please don't ask me to become one of them…I couldn't live with myself if I did what you wanted." He took Kagome's chin in his hand and gazed at her so lovingly that she wondered if he really loved her, because she already loved him so much, when he spoke it was with remorse. "What would you have me do Kagome? I am ruler of these lands and these females are under my care, some of them I even have pups with…I want us to have a chance but making the changes will take time." She sighed then unsure of what her expectations were, and so she remained silent.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned after awhile, his voice was clipped and his eyes boring into hers when she did not answer his previous question. "I am," she answered and swallowed harshly, dropping her eyes from his stare. "Sesshomaru let us focus on the task at hand, safeguarding your species...Whatever we feel for each other if it is real I am sure that with time we will find the answers." He nodded his agreement and got up from beside her and went to sit on the chair by the table, where he picked up a scroll and handed it to her, and she reached for it stretching from the bed to grasp it. "These are recommendations from some of our members on the best way to proceed. Read them over, and make the necessary changes where you deemed fit…I will take you back to Edo in the morning," and then he got up and left. She slept alone that night worried, because he seemed changed.

In the morning when she was dressed and ready to go he came for her as he said he would and took her home, no words were exchanged between them until he took her to her door, she was saddened by the distance now opened up between them, and she couldn't tell what he was feeling because he seemed cold and emotionless once again. "I will see you in a week's time," he said and walked away, and she wanted so much to reach out to him, but she couldn't, their relationship was moving way too fast and they had many issues to work on; they needed time and space from each other, and that was two weeks ago, and she had not seen or heard from him since then.

'Where could he be?' she wondered unhappily as she rocked in the swing and was lost in her thoughts, that it was the incessant and loud barking of Captain that brought her back to the present, and as she looked up she saw him, she saw Sesshomaru walking towards her, and she smiled relieved as her dog ran away and towards him, she was fearful for her dog and called out to him, "Captain stop!" but he continued bounding away until he came to a halt at the demon's lord feet and looking up at him curiously, and he looking down at the dog as well. Kagome watched silently and saw Sesshomaru petting her dog and she giggled and walked to meet him.

"Hi," she greeted him

"Hello Kagome," he responded, and she smiled broadly and took his hand and leading him inside.


	15. Yes!

** I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

I am not sure how I feel about this chapter, it did not come out exactly like I would have wanted, but I hope you all enjoy it!

Her small hands barely going around his wrist as she tugged him along and inside, and as he looked down at their joined hands he wondered how and when did he fall so completely for this woman, one who threw his entire life out of its normal routine, let him question his own resolutions, make him feel egotistical, make him know that he could be better than he is, for only then would he even stand a chance of ever having the all consuming, passionate and lifelong relationship he knew that he wanted with her. These past two weeks of not having her beside him was torment and distressing on his heart; and he could not stir to life his member even when stroked by his willing lovers as he would have liked, so he could forget, even if it was just for a moment; his mind and heart was just not into it.

"Sesshomaru," he heard her say happily and smiling up at him, "would you like something to drink. I have more fruit juice?' And then she waited on him patiently while he decided, and after a few moments he nodded his head in the affirmative and her smile widen even further which made her eyes twinkled beautifully. Taking a seat on the floor by the window in her bedroom because it was her favourite spot and he knew it to be cooler there he waited on her return. "Here you are," she said and handed him the glass with the juice and he took it and placed it at his lips and took a sip, and then she sat beside him with hers and drank. They both had a lot on their minds, each missing the other equally, wanting and yearning to be together.

When both their glasses were empty she took his along with hers and got up, looking down at him she spoke softly, "I am going to bathe, it is rather hot and I need to cool down. I will be back shortly." She felt disconnected to him; he had not spoken a word to her from their initial greetings. 'I wonder if he is alright, mmmph,' she sighed, 'I know he is usually quiet but not so much when we are together,' she thought to herself as she stripped down and sat in the tub. 'What should I do, I know that I want him but those females are in the way, could I love him enough where all that wouldn't matter? It's been two weeks, and I have missed him so badly and yet I am still troubled by his lovers,' and she continued to question herself about their relationship as she bathed; and she knew without a doubt then that she would have to decide now; for why else would he have stayed away so long? and now that he was here, he was too pensive.

And as he was left alone and with his thoughts, he couldn't help but to think on them. 'How can I make her understand that what she wants will take time? There are children involved that I need to consider, this is not just about her, me and the other females. I have made some changes but I fear that it may not be enough for her,' he thought uneasily while standing and gazing through the window and watching the dog chasing some birds off the ground that flew away speedily and up in a tree. Her soft footsteps along the floor cause him to turn around abruptly nearly bumping into her, because he was too caught up in his thoughts that it was only when she was almost beside him that he realized how far away his mind and thoughts were.

She smiled nervously at him and spoke, "I did not have any clean towels in the bathroom and I came to get one, I didn't mean to startle you," and he looked her over carefully then and saw the water droplets along her neck, arms and legs, and wearing a red silk robe with her hair damp and loose; and she was gorgeous, fresh and tempting as he gazed at her and knew that she desired him as much as he desired her; her cheeks were inflamed and stained a bright pink and she chewed on her lips in unease. She felt edgy as he perused her form and undressing her with his golden eyes. The desire there transported to her body and she felt hot; the attraction they shared was intense, but they needed to talk.

She looked away from those eyes that had the ability to hold her captive, binding her mind and body into a spell, one in which she would be incapable of resisting, her knees felt weak and her heart raced, and she rested her back against the window frame hoping that he had not seen how unsteady he had made her. He cupped a hand under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze and told her what was on his mind and in his heart. "I need you, and as much as I try I cannot erase your presence from my mind and heart. I made some changes and I am trusting that you will be pleased. Can't you take this leap of faith for me? For us?" And she closed her eyes tightly willing her tears away, because she loved him and she wanted him, but she was still undecided, and she couldn't bear to see the pleading and hurt in his eyes as he said those words to her.

She heard the plea in his voice and wanted desperately to give in, but could she live with her choices once she gave him what he wanted? "I want this for us as well," she cried, "but I am unsure, and I don't know if I will be able to handle all that comes with being a part of your life," she said trying to make him understand. "You're letting fear overrule reason," he accused. "I probably am," she agreed candidly. "I just don't want to make a grave mistake one that will ruin me. Maybe I could be with you, but I don't understand most of your ways, and the little that I have seen was brutal and I didn't feel welcomed." Jerking her head away from his hand at that point he let her have her way only to clamp down hard on her shoulders with both of his hands and easing her roughly onto the wall and holding her steady.

"I promise you that I will allow no one to hurt you, I will always protect what I love." She looked up at him immediately when he said those words, and she searched his eyes for confirmation, and she found it and looked away, she could hardly bear to look at the beseeching and hurt look in his eyes as he looked at her fixedly waiting on her to decide their fate. "I cannot be with you and them; you say that you have made changes, what changes did you make?" The breath he took was long and then he sighed and responded wearily."I sent all away except the mothers of my pups, which is three in total." She lifted her brows. "So the female who attacked me is still living in your household and yet you still expect me to say yes…How could you?" she asked hurt and upset.

He thought about what she had said briefly and then he responded tonelessly. "Kagome, Seira challenged you and you won. If you were a demoness you would have known that she has no place in my life, you are now my intended." She frowned and gazed at him quizzically not fully understanding what he meant. Sesshomaru laughed. "She is beneath you, and if you take up what is your right to claim, then she can go or stay if she so desires…And I desire you." And in spite of her earlier misgivings she began to feel relieved and then she questioned him further. "But I am not a demoness, how can I take up an offer like that?" He nodded, "fair enough, but once the challenge was issued and carried out and you won, then it matters not what species you are, because I already wanted you."

But as determined as he was, their relationship could not begin unless she agreed, and so he waits on her to make a decision. After holding herself stiff for a moment, Kagome sighed and allowed herself to relax. "Yes," she said softly, barely a whisper, and then she raised her head and held his gaze, and he smiled at her and spoke deep and sure, "you won't regret this my koi," and she smiled back at him, and at his reaction as he moved closer to her and held her chin up and staring down into her eyes. "I want you Kagome," and he kissed her eyes and she melted at the heat in his voice and the unmistakable desire in his eyes. "I need you," and he kissed her lips tenderly nibbling on its softness savoring the moment.

"I want you too," she said sensually, and he couldn't be more pleased, she had finally told him what he had yearned for and his desire for her was uncontrollable as his cock pulsed to life readying his body to join them as one. The need coursing through his veins and into his blood for her was strong and unbearable, and the more he kissed her lips and she moans in pleasure, he knew that he couldn't take it slow with her this time; he was a male with a need to fill, and so many times he was denied the pleasure of slaking his lust, but he won't be denied for much longer, as after all, Kagome was willing and ready, and his need was much too overpowering.

Stepping away from her and his need, he said in a somber tone. "There is no going back from this after today…Do you understand?" and she nodded then answered, "Yes, I know." He allowed his hand to skim the slopes of her breasts above the belt of her robe; she swayed on her feet at the tingling sensation of his claws against her skin. Untying her robe he took it away from her body impatiently and revealing her gorgeous body, one that he could see very clearly in the light of the sun. She was beautiful, with large high breasts and erected red nipples, a narrow waist, and hips that flared nicely above long sexy legs. Her skin was smooth and unblemished, honey toned from the sun.

"You are overdressed," she said playfully and he remedied the situation, and as she watched engrossed as he stripped away his clothes and armor, and when he was bare with his body lean and beautiful, she touched his skin tentatively running her hands up and down his chest and along hips marveling at the hard and satiny feel of his skin, and his penis pulsed and bobbed as she was about to touch it, she flinched and pulled her arm away. "Touch me," he said deep and sexy and she gulped a little nervous, for while they had made love before, she had never touched him in such a way.

But it seemed as if she hesitated a little too long and he couldn't wait, and so he held her hand and wrapped it around his cock moving up and down his shaft in a steady rhythm, letting her go, she continued to stroke him until he was so hard and large with the head of him wet with his desire that she was in disbelief at his size.

"Oh kami!" she whispered, "how can it be so big?" And he heard her and smirked. He couldn't wait for much longer and he lifted her up and into the window to sit and she shrieked from his unexpected action, but stilled as his hot mouth came in contact with her neck and shoulders sucking harshly and biting gently. She moaned in wantonness as his head dipped further and latching on to a nipple and twirling his tongue around it while cupping and massaging the other, and she moaned louder and turned her head from side to side whispering, "Sesshomaru, please!" He recaptured her mouth vigorously pulling on her lips and then his mouth opened wider and his tongue came to conquer hers while his knees pushed hers apart.

Long and dexterous fingers stroked her vagina from the apex, her clitoris, and then to the entrance where he inserted his finger and she winced in discomfort and drew her legs together, "calm down Kagome, it will only hurt for a short time," he told her as she started to become less relaxed and he wanted her pliant, it would be less painful when he deflowered her. And she closed her eyes and with a frown on her face, because she knew it would hurt regardless of her relaxed state or otherwise, the size of him would ensure that it does. He began a trail of kisses again along her neck, breasts and abdomen while his hands massaged her arms and shoulders, and Kagome held onto his head bringing him closer and caressing his scalp and hair.

Warm supple lips reclaim and covered hers as the head of his erection pressed down on her entrance, and she held on to him even tighter feeling the burn as his large penis surge forward inch by inch and then tearing through her maidenhood with one powerful thrust, she screamed in agony from the pain, "Nooo! It hurts," and he covered her cries and screams with his mouth taking onto himself her pain while he stilled his movements. Her long sooty lashes were wet with her tears but her eyes remained close. "Look at me Kagome!" he pleaded as she whimpered and sniffled, and she opened her eyes slowly and he was saddened by her tears, but sex for the first time would be unpleasant in the beginning. "It will feel better soon," he said trying to calm her down, and she nodded in spite of the pain.

Soft tender kisses on her lips and neck, and some with just enough force to make her gasp and he rocked his body against hers, but she remained still, and he began to move in and out of her tight body oh so slowly, then faster and harder until he had a steady rhythm massaging her insides with his ample girth, "ooh, ooh," she moaned as it began to feel good and he grabbed her ass and pulled her closer rotating his hips and thrusting forward.

Clinging to him Kagome pushed back as he withdrew almost to the point of separation before spearing through her again. He felt himself stretching her and filling her. He felt the sweat beading on his forehead, felt the restraint he was putting on himself tightened almost to the breaking point. She was as desirable as she moans and nibbled on her lips, so willing and the fear that he might lose control and hurt her cause him to slow his pace. But Kagome became demanding shifting and gyrating on his cock, urging him to take what she was offering so freely, and he increased the tempo and force of his strokes slamming his body into hers. She felt full with him inside her body as the slow burn of ecstasy built and the pressure rises.

He felt so good inside her, so big and powerful stroking places inside her body that she never knew she had. Wrapping one leg then the other about his hips and grinding on him seductively, he knew that she couldn't control what was happening any more than he could. He felt her muscles tightened around him even further about only a moment before her climax shook her small frame and she cried out and into his chest as he continued to fuck her harder and more demanding, pushing and straining as his own release was seconds away, and when it hit his body shuddered and spasm draining him of every drop of his seeds which he let fall to the floor.

Tired and sore and from the experience she didn't have the energy to move and so she continued to rest on his chest and he lifted her from the window and unto her futon, where he lie down behind her, and after awhile he felt as her breathing became normal again.


	16. Loose Ends!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

It was late evening when she finally stirred awake but continued to lie on her back listening to the quiet breathing of her lover and thinking about the big leap that she took with him, agreeing to become his partner and consequently sealing the deal with them making love and going all the way; but there were details to be ironed out, specifically what her role as his intended would be, and how was she going to relate and live with his concubines? Because living and sharing him with them was never going to happen.

Kagome rolled over on her side. "Hey! I know you're awake, Sesshomaru. What are you thinking?" Without answering he pulled her to him and kissed her lips long and hard and she reciprocated without hesitation, accepting his tongue as he stuck it between her lips and she sucked on it sensually causing him to moan "Aaah," in her mouth, and he wanted her again as she ignited his passions causing his penis to pulse to life with desire, but he would refrain from taking her so soon.; she needed time to heal and to recover from her first sexual experience; and he had not been as gentle as he could have been.

When they pulled apart she had a lovely smile upon her face and was deeply contented. Sesshomaru then eased up from the futon resting on his elbow and gazing down and into her eyes. "When will you be ready to come and take your place in my home…Are you apprehensive, or perhaps nervous?" he asked a little concerned because he was aware that she had been awake for awhile and possibly thinking on the big step that they both took and in such a short amount of time, and what being is intended entailed? "Nervous?" Kagome looked up at the ceiling and pulled a face. "I'm petrified. I wish I could feel as confident and as hopeful as you are, she responded truthfully and then she sighed and inhaled deeply.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" he asked her purposefully but she did not respond immediately, and then he tried to reassure and encourage her of his commitment and loyalty. "Kagome, be of good courage, everything will take some time to fall gracefully into place, and I promise you again, no harm will come your way." Kagome hesitated still, because she had been asking herself the same questions. "Yes and no," she finally replied unsure. "I want so badly to be with you in every way, but I cannot live with you and them, and kami forbid, share you as well." He got up then without responding and held out his hands and she took them and he pulled her up and unto her feet.

"Take a walk with me," he said softly, and she responded, "Alright" and followed him out the door and into the woods where they sat under a tree by a small stream. It was quiet and peaceful and the sound of the flowing waters with its gentle gushes and ripples had a calming effect on her racing pulse. Kagome looked away from the water when she heard Sesshomaru's voice. "You worry for naught; I have other homes that they can abide in, and as for my sharing myself with you and them, that is an impossibility." Kagome grappled for words at his declaration. "Huh," she shook her head...I don't understand." Sesshomaru put his index finger to her lips silencing her. "My body and my mind only yearns for you...You are all that I crave and desire," he said so sincerely and without any form of apology that her eyebrows shot upwards. And she nodded knowing full well that he meant every single word he said.

Kagome clasped Sesshomaru's hand and a smile lit her face. "I am so relieved, and yet I feel a little selfish," and his brows furrowed at her remark in question and she smiled wryly and replied, "What I mean to say is that I do not want to come between you and your children...And I am hopeful that with time I will get to know them and form some sort of bond with them all." He nodded and responded. "That is acceptable, I want us all to live in harmony, we are family," and she could tell that he was pleased by the slight lift at the corners of his mouth. Kagome grinned. "I am so happy right now, and yet I am still wondering as to why you would go so far just to be with me?" The look he gave her when she made that remark made her cringed; because it was a look of dissatisfaction and disbelief as he could hardly believe that she did not know.

"Don't you feel as I do?" he asked accusingly, and in an instant she realized the truth, her hand covered her mouth in shock and she muttered, "Oh kami," into her palm, and dropping her hand she replied. "Yes," and shaking her head. "I feel as you do…I love you." And he linked his arm around hers. Their relationship was trying, to say the least, but now, finally, things were getting better, he and Kagome had reached an understanding one that they both could abide by and be contented with.

They sat for a little while longer in silence, and then Sesshomaru broke the stillness. "How much longer will it take for you to prepare and come and be with me," he asked firmly, "because I need you by my side, and I am not one for delays?" And Kagome was a little taken aback by the seriousness and urgency in his tone, and she opened her mouth in feigned surprise. "Oh! I am sure it won't take too long…Well, let me see, maybe about two years," she said and laughed playfully. And he shrugged his shoulders with indifference as Kagome good-humoredly nudged him on the shoulders by poking him. "Lighten up, I am just jesting," Sesshomaru's eyes lit up with excitement. He dropped his act and Kagome giggled. "How about in one week's time, which will give me enough room to tie up all my loose ends?" And he nodded positively agreeing with her decision.

Sesshomaru lovingly brushed back some loose strands of her hair that were troubling to her eyes, and she gazed at him with love and admiration, and then she sighed happily. And looking at her pointedly he remarked. "It is time that I returned to the west to prepare for your arrival at the week's end," and he got up then and so did she.

Walking hand in hand he escorted her home and kissed her chastely on the lips at the door, lingering for much longer than was necessary; he did not want to leave, and to leave without her, but there were things that he needed to do before she could come and live with him, and so reluctantly he left. "Oh well, might as well get things organize, humph," she groaned, "where to start?" Shutting the door and walking to her table where she sat down and let her mind wander to the beginning; where it all started, and what an unusual first encounter it was? She thought and smiled to herself pleased, because it all turned out great.


	17. Final Touches!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

He never wasted time. Even as he greeted his former concubines who were the mothers of his children, he was giving Jaken a parchment outlining all the necessary details of their new living arrangements, which included their new home and accompanying servants. Anxiously they all waited with bated breath until he was done and dismissed his vassal with a nod of his head, only Seira had any inclination of what there summoning was about, and she was still angered at the disappointment of losing her chance of being the new lady of the west to a human.

Sitting at his desk from his place of work he motioned for all three to have a seat, and while he waited on them to be seated he could see the anxiety clearly outlined on their faces; only Seira was wearing a frown in which she tried to hide with a forced smile. Expectant faces looked upon his stoic one as he briefly held there gazes feeling a little remorseful for what he was about to say and do. He did not harbor any ill feelings towards them in the least; they were the mothers of his pups and held a place of honor in his life and among his kind. And at one point he himself even considered bestowing the prestigious accolades of mate and lady of the west upon one of them, but as fate would have it, that choice was not his to make.

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't been aware of the fact that Jaken had returned and had opened the door and was now standing with it wide open, waiting on him to acknowledge him so that he could convey to his lord what he wanted. "What is the delay?" he growled out when he realized his slip up, and the little toad's body shuddered at the aggressive response coming from his master. His head drooped as his masters eyes were aflame by the disturbance, and yet he wasn't bothered by his tone or the angry frown which marred his beautiful visage, because he knew that his master had a lot on his mind and was trying his very best to sort them out as quickly and peaceably as he could.

"Sesshomaru sama," he began nervously, "I heard chatter among the staff that your mother is on her way here…And I just thought that you would like to know," he finished off very quickly and scurried away before his master could reply. "Hmph," he sighed wearily, because his mother would just come and cause trouble, and his life as of late had started to become chaotic and he did not like it. The issue of Kagome being his new intended and coming here in a matter of days was not yet resolved and he was in the process of doing just that, but with his mother's unannounced arrival…His temples throbbed, the physical signs of a fast approaching headache pulsed several times in quick succession as he thought of his meddling mother, Kagome and his concubines.

Seira smirked mischievously because she knew that lady Harumi dislike of human women and the priestess Kagome in particular was epic, and the thought that she would not allow the human one moment of peace if and when she lived in this house, had her salivating with glee. 'Little priestess you think that you are so special, hn, you think that you have won but your troubles have just begun,' she chuckled internally and thought spitefully.

Sesshomaru's tone was clipped and hard when he began to address them. "I have chosen a bride, and before any of you question my judgement, let me clarify, she is human and hence my bride," audible gasps escaped from their lips in shock by his revelation. "I have prepared a new home for you and my pups to live, except for Akiyoshi who will remain here as my firstborn and heir, he is at an age where he needs guidance and tutelage to hone the skills necessary to become lord of these lands when the time comes," Seira interrupts him almost immediately with her cries and pleas. "You mustn't take him away from me; he is but a child and needs his mother, please! Sesshomaru sama let him stay by my side," she beseeched him and dropped to her knees by his feet around his desk and sobbing quietly.

Grasping her by the chin he lifted her head so that she could look at him while he spoke, his response was automatic and even though he knew that it sounded cold and distant, his voice harsh and abrupt, he just couldn't find the energy to care. "I will not be manipulated by your fake tears and your act of contriteness; you and my dam are partly to be blamed for this dilemma. I would advise you to stay away from Kagome, leave now and pack all your personal belongings and be prepared to leave at sunrise," he said harshly and letting her go. He stood and removed himself from her and the desk, and the two other demoness's kept quiet; before now, Seira was the lady of the house and had always took care of their needs and concerns, and seeing her like this, was a little disturbing.

However they knew that their master and lover wasn't unkind, and as he remained quiet they could see that he was waiting on them to say what they wanted by the way his eyes softened and his face serene; and so they took their chances. His second mistress got up from her seat and shyly she asked him. "Will you ever grace our beds again?" and she looked away from him when she was finished speaking. She knew his eyes were on her, knew that his intense burning gaze was watching her, but she couldn't care less at the moment, for they all loved him, and he was the best lover and provider that they had ever have, even though he was their only.

It had crossed his mind, and that question would need to be addressed. They all waited patiently for his answer and even the sobbing from Seira stopped, she too was very curious what his response would be. Sesshomaru's voice was surprisingly soft when he answered, "That part of my life is over, I will find suitable mates for you, or you may choose your own, and at that point my pups will return here to live with me. You are all free to pursue your own destinies." They all felt as if their skin was afflicted by stinging pins and needles of awareness, prickling all over. Loss and misery was a bitter taste in their mouths. They left his office one by one with their heads hanging down and dejectedness about their forms; each hating the human woman whom had changed their happy lives to one of misery and loneliness. For no other male would do, they had loved him for much too long.

And as he watched them leaving it became more apparent that his life with Kagome was going to be bitter and hard, because of the vindictive nature of his kind and a hateful mother to boot, that in itself was a recipe for disaster. And the savage truth was that he would destroy all that stood in the way of his happiness, even his own mother.

Kagome shrugged and let out a groan of weariness and her dog Captain stared at her as if perplexed. 'I cannot believe I had so many things to pack, whew! I am only glad that I am finished. Hana has agreed to take over the school and classes permanently, so that's one less thing to worry about,' she thought to herself while reaching for her ink and quill, she had one more thing to do before she left this life behind forever.

**"****Dear Shippo, I suppose if you are reading this then you have returned. Where to start? Let me see, the beginning would be the most appropriate,"** she wrote on a piece of parchment only pausing to put her thoughts together more uniformly before she continued. All that she wrote was to let him know how she had fared since he left and the changes that had occurred, and she wanted him to know where she had gone to, so that he could find her on his return.

Much later when she was settled for bed and the sky was dark and not a star or the moon graced the heavens with their presence, she thought of Sesshomaru, the week was almost over and in two days time he would come for her, and her life as she knew it would be over, and she wondered what awaited her in the west? And she had a feeling that it was going to be one rocky affair if the little she had seen and had experienced was anything to go by. She sighed, turned on her side and closed her eyes, because she needed to sleep; for she was tired and overly anxious as the day of her departure drew nearer.


	18. Cruel Intentions!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

The previous night and the day before he went to collect Kagome his mother arrived with two of her hand maidens for an extended trip, she was not invited by him, but still took full advantage of her title of lady of the west, he had only one way to remedy that situation and that was to marry, and yet he could not force such an important and lifelong decision on Kagome; they needed time to grow in friendship, intimacy and love before they could form such a union. Kagome was the vital link in their very existence and survival and yet his mother constantly let her prejudice and narrow-mindedness of humans and human women in general that had an affinity for demon males clouds her judgment and rationale, and has become extremely intolerant and hateful.

Dinner was served and all present inclusive of his three left over concubines, his mother and her two hand maidens and himself sat down to partake of the meal. The atmosphere was tension filled and unpleasant, the angry frowns and glares being passed around was palpable as none present was trying to hide the fact that they were angry at him for choosing a human woman and a priestess at that, demon kind natural born enemy, how insulting, over his own kind. The food was a culinary delight and yet he barely tasted its savory spiciness or smelt its aromatic flavors, sensations of dryness and chalk occupied his mouth because of all the angst and unpleasantness surrounding him. The banging of utensils and crockery was constant instead of pleasant chatter and mild laughter that use to grace the long dinner table.

The evening meal was eaten in comparative silence, that's if you could call banging and clatter silence. They were trying their very best to grate on his nerves, and to unsettle his calm countenance, but he wouldn't be intimidated quite so easily, and so he continued to sip his wine instead of eating. The dishes were cleared away shortly by the servants and he pushed back his chair to get up and leave these females with their spiteful and wretched demeanors behind; he couldn't stand to be in such company for a moment longer. "Please, stay a little longer, we must talk," the calm voice of his mother requested, and he stopped moving and looked at her long and she held his stare and nodded her head in asking again, and his brows crumpled in annoyance because he knew that she was only going to meddle where she had no business or right to.

Sighing heavily he sat back down. "Mother make this quick for I am not much for conversation tonight," he said as curtly and as softly as he could manage under the circumstances. "Very well then," she responded, "I will get straight to the meat of the matter," she announced quirkily and smiled strangely.

Lady Harumi then looked directly into her son's eyes from the other end of the table which was lit by many candles housed in elaborate and shiny bronze holders and said coldly. "I will not allow the human to reside in this house." Sesshomaru smiled, but his face was stone cold in a weird paradox. "You cannot stop me, and if you or anyone else feels that you want to challenge my decisions, go ahead, but remember this…I will kill anyone who stands in my way." His words were as shocking as an indecency, and his mother was dismayed and surprised at such venomous and equally chivalrous declaration which angered her even further, and set her blood to boil causing her to slam her fists into the table forcefully causing the other demoness's to jump and gasped in surprise.

Pushing the chair away noisily she stood glaring, raging and ready to explode, she was red in the face and the corners of her mouth twitched incessantly in annoyance. "What are you implying, are you suggesting that you would kill your own mother and these females, the mothers of your children over a human whore?" she spat out in total disgust and panting heavily in disbelief and anger. Her heart pounded in her chest and she clenched and unclenched her fists as she watched her son who continued to stare at her without responding. "Sesshomaru," she shouted after awhile when he still refused to respond, "Answer me now!" she finished off in a high key and with violent gesticulations.

He was not one to be repeating himself over and over like a broken clock, or one that could be easily manipulated by an overly dramatic mother, and as he watched her panting harshly from her rage he got up to leave once more, and looking around the table on all of his detractors but not quite meeting anyone's gaze, he spoke with a razor sharp edge to his tone. "I will only say this once more; if you challenge me, I will kill you all as is my right and lord of this house and these lands." Spinning away hurriedly before he loses his patience even further, he felt his stomach reel, his head swum and a dizzying sensation overtook him causing him to lose his equilibrium and staggering on his feet. 'What is this feeling?' he questioned himself as he continued to sway on his feet.

He heard unrecognizable chatter as his thoughts cluttered and nausea begins to rise, his eyes stung and burned and leaked crystalline drops, the ringing in his ears drowned out his conscious thoughts and perception as his body swayed to an unknown illness. He tried to take another step but his knees were like jelly, weak and wobbly and it gave out from his impressive form splaying and crashing him on bended knees. He thought he heard laughter and turned into the direction of the sound only to see many faces standing over him with his blurry eyes. 'I know these people,' he thought but he was unsure, time and space was warped and his mind was in tatters. The laughter increased as his body became numb and he could hardly move his hands to push away the nameless forms that touched his person seductively, much less his body.

Numbness and fear was closely intertwined as he could feel their unwanted attentions, but he was powerless to stop it from happening. His body would not obey his will to object, to move and to fight as he was stripped of his clothing and only the coverlet of his manhood remained. Slowly his mind cleared, and he could think, but his body still refused to obey his will; he was paralyzed. Then lady Harumi walked over to the spot where he lay on the plush carpet surrounded by his concubines and her hand maidens a few feet away from the table and looked down on him with wild and contemptuous eyes. She smirked, "Hmph", and then laughed out long. He felt his body rise with vile intent and he grabbed her neck and snapped it like a dinner chicken, but that was an illusion of his mind, because the weird paralysis bounded his body, and he could not move a muscle.

Tormented his thoughts wandered to the raven haired beauty, his little priestess whom he had taken and made passionate love to, the kind that was not only physical but purely spiritual as well. The kind that binds the souls together in harmony, the kind of emotion that he never knew that he wanted, but was given to him so freely and he took it and returned it in kind. Incapable of speech with his mouth dry and his tongue heavy like it was weighed down with metal. He swallowed harshly to irrigate the tightness in his throat and it was painful, he groaned. He was embittered because he knew that what they were going to do to him Kagome would never understand; and he could never undo the aftermath of tonight.

These females belonged to him and had borne his offspring's, and none would question his changed status when it was discovered. The magic used to hold him in such a spell was one of the most powerful; and his mother was the only one who knew and had access to the rare species of orchid mixed with dragon's blood to bind his mind and body. The effects weren't over, soon he would begin to feel lustful and a premature heat would take him over, and without his energy, he would fuck even his mother if she presented herself. He had never cried before, and this was the first time in his life that he wished he could.

He heard the malicious voice of his mother giving out her instructions. "Get the job done, and Seira make sure that you perform the mating ritual," lady Harumi paused and pulled an object out of her sleeve, one that glittered like a thin strand of gold and gave it to Seira, "Put this around his wrist," she ordered, and the demoness obeyed and did her bidding. The bracelet lit up and turned a bright red as she clasped it around Sesshomaru's wrist, and it burned his skin, and his mouth opened in anguish but the sounds were never released as the object burnt its way into his skin and hiding behind his flesh unseen from all eyes. He turned his head away in shame as his loins became heated and spread throughout his body. Kneeling beside her now weakened and vulnerable son she grasped his chin and turned his head harshly to face her.

Cold golden eyes looked at her with hatred, and for a moment she was fearful and slackened her hand on his jaw, but quickly enough she squinted narrowing her eyes and her fierce determination returned. "If you had listened to me none of this would be happening…I am sorry Sesshomaru," and she chuckled at her own folly, of course she was not sorry in the least, "soon you will forget about her and all will be as it should." A savage burning glare from those molten eyes told her just how stupid he thought her statement was. She let him go and patted his cheeks and walked away followed by her hand maidens.

His penis sprung to life heavy, weeping and wetting his fundoshi, the demonesses smiled and removed his last layer of clothing; one after the other they stripped themselves bare and caressed each other fondling and sucking on their skin and breasts, he fought his body's demands each time his mind conjured up Kagome's innocent face and beautiful smile, but the haze of lust was unrelenting as it took him over taking his mind and body into decadence, and the three females caressing each other further shadowed his mind and reddened his eyes with his heat and all that he could see and feel was an intense burning and a need that could only be sated with unhibited and primal sex.

Dropping to their knees they stroked his shaft to even greater prominence and Seira swallowed him whole, his eyes widened in pleasure but he couldn't make a sound, they kissed his lips and stuck their tongues down his throat, and as Seira finished her oral administration on his rigid length, razor sharp claws ran up and down his stomach cutting a bloody pathway that they licked and sucked in delight, his body quivered and his cock pulsed with want as they gorged themselves on his potent blood. His second mistress stood with her feet wide apart and the third concubine planted her head in her crotch and fed off her core sucking and licking harshly and she moans, "mmmm," loudly in delight as Sesshomaru watched while Seira straddled his hips and dragged her wet cunt down his length and groaned in bliss.

They took turns riding him as he remained motionless and he enjoyed the physical needs his immobile body and clouded mind craved. Many hours later when he had no energy left to spare, Seira cut into his wrist and caught his blood into a goblet along with hers, the three women repeated a spell and the contents of the cup glowed, hurriedly she drank her portion, and then all three held him down and forced the remainder of the contents down his throat, he didn't put up much of a struggle as he was worn and weakened by his mother's powerful magic. The spell gradually wore off and vaguely he remembered a black haired human girl, and he wondered who she was? As the need for sleep overrode his thoughts and took him to slumber.


	19. Shattered Dreams!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

Sleepiness was being pushed away from his mind with the feel of something snug and warm around his penis stroking it sensually, instinctively his hand moved to the area of pleasure only to feel a head with silky smooth luxuriant hair moving up and down along his shaft, his tired eyes opened groggily and the bobbing head looked almost as white as his but not quite. Stroking the silky hair and scalp tenderly the female's tempo increased as she sucked and pulled more harshly and he squirmed and groaned in ecstasy; she was unbelievably skilled with her mouth as she continued to suck and twirl her flexible tongue around the blunt head of his organ, and occasionally burying the tip of her moist and pink appendage into the sizable opening at his tip.

His lust filled mind caused him to move in time with the bobbing of her head and further pleasuring himself by rotating his hips and slamming his entire well endowed length down her throat. It didn't faze or choke her as she continued to suck him off faster, stronger and more eagerly, his climax was fast approaching and he grunted deep and long, his complete body shuddered, his penis pulsed and spurted his semen in globs and she took it all swallowing all that his body released, leaving his pole shiny and clean like a polished piece of wood. She smiled up at him from her position between his thighs satisfied with her skills in providing him with immense pleasure, and he gazed at her not really sure how and what he should be feeling for her and the situation that they were in. Something was off, something he couldn't name, it was just a feeling and it was bothersome.

"How are you feeling mate?" she asked him politely still smiling and waiting on him to answer. 'Mate?' he pondered on the word and its meaning, but his thoughts were fuzzy and disorganized, bits and pieces of images and events swum around in his head, but they were not very clear and he couldn't make sense of them at all.

None of it really needed saying, least of all to her. He knew her very well and had promised to make her his mate for quite some time now, and by the new markings on the right side of her face just below her eye and on her cheek bone; the symbol of the house of the crescent moon, they had done the deed. But why couldn't he remember clearly such an important and central part of his existence? He sighed and gestured to her to lie beside him with a flick of his wrist and she moved beside him happily. Snuggling closer into his side she smiled contented into his chest and he held her close, and after a few more moments had elapsed, he replied. "I am well…mate."

She hadn't seen him for seven days, a whole week and yet it seemed like a lifetime, she was packed and raring to go. How she missed him? And she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. They had made love a couple of times before going all the way only once and she couldn't wait to be with him like that again. Her body was craving his, yearning for his touch, just remembering his lips on hers, the hard and satiny feel of his flesh gave her goose pimples and she giggled. "Oh well he will be here shortly, and soon I won't have to wonder or try to remember his touch," she smiled and sighed "hmph, I need to bathe and prepare for his arrival." She said speaking her thoughts out loud.

Bodies in motion, limbs tangled, sweating, harsh breaths as they made love over and over aggressively in the morning. Their meals were served in bed as they enjoyed their new shared status of lord and lady. And after they had eaten and had made love for the fourth time that afternoon, Seira gave the demon lord her most gracious and beauteous fake smile. "Sesshomaru sam…", and she dropped the honorifics as she remembered her new position. "When will you announce to the court and the citizens of the west of our mating?" she asked him coyly, wanting to get over the last part of the ceremony, the public orientation, so that she could flaunt her power and authority.

"Will tomorrow be soon enough mate?" he asked her softly and she responded immediately, "yes tomorrow will be fine." Sesshomaru then got up out of bed and scooped her up and into his arms and proceeded to the bathhouse. They washed each other's body gently and carefully, and then they both sat down and enjoyed the temperate waters and the silence with her in his lap and resting her head on his chest. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and wondered about the scent of wild flowers and fruit. She felt the tension in his body as it stiffened minutely and she eased away from him and looked into his eyes and for a moment he thought he saw blue, the color of the ocean as she continued to gaze at him, his eyes widened a fraction, and then the image disappeared. "My love are you well?" he heard her ask him with concern in her tone.

He nodded. "I am well," and she knew instantly that he was lying when he answered, he was too proud to ask for help or to tell her that he wasn't feeling much like himself, because she knew very well what he was feeling, and lady Harumi had explained the symptoms of the concoction that they used to spike his wine with, and that he would be feeling listless for a day or two, slightly disoriented, headaches, distant and incomplete memory surges of the priestess until the bracelet sucked away every last drop of his memories of her from his mind. Momentarily she merely smiled and said, "I am glad that all is well," and turned away from him and continued to rest her head on his shoulders in thought.

Kagome felt completely emotionally drained after waiting on Sesshomaru to come for her, from mid morning until now and it was night time and the stars twinkled peacefully in the sky although the moon was absent. 'Could that be a bad omen?' she asked herself. 'Maybe he will still come for me,' she thought almost desperately. It was very late into the night and she fell asleep by her place at the window, she hadn't even realized how tired she was and when her eyes started to blink sleepily, she fought it; she wanted to be alert when he came. Her heart and mind were willing but her body needed rest, and after awhile the drowsiness of sleep caused her mind and body to surrender.

A new day came and she was slightly disappointed, he never stood her up before, he had always kept his promises, nonetheless she took her place by the window and waited. 'Maybe he was delayed and he will come today,' she reasoned trying to keep her hopes alive although it had started to wane. The day came and went followed by many more and each day she would bathe and sit by her window waiting on his arrival, but he never appeared. Soon two weeks came and went and with it her heart finally gave up. Her heart honestly felt like it had stopped beating in her chest; it had given up all hope and was of no more use to her.

She was crying and she didn't even know it until she felt the wetness on her cheeks, her heart was slowly breaking as it raced and palpitate with her distress. "Sesshomaru where are you?" she cried brokenly on the floor. "Why? Why! Did you abandon me.?" And she cried even harder, shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, and to make matters worse her dog Captain had disappeared again, leaving her completely alone and broken. Her life was in shambles because she had given up her school and classes, re-arranged her life to include Sesshomaru because she thought that he had loved her and that he wanted them both to have a future together; she felt foolish at the notion. "No one will ever love and want me," she cried in despair, and sucked in a breath and let it out harshly while sniffling.

The unhappy and desolate woman got up off the floor and slumped onto her futon, sleep would not come to her now no matter how much she wanted it to, she wasn't eating or getting enough rest either, even though it was almost a month since she had last seen him and her life had been in upheaval. Her hygiene was lacking, she wasn't taking regular baths and her odour was offensive because of it, but she just couldn't find the energy to care. Who would know? She was all alone and drowning in a sea of disappointment and misery. 'What am I going to do now? I have no one, and nobody cares.' All her thoughts and sentiments were negative and hopeless. She loved him so much and even though he ripped her heart out of her chest when he abandoned her, she still loved him desperately, and that's why she was hurting so badly, she felt used and neglected, and she gave him everything that she had to offer; her love, her body and innocence, and her trust, and he crushed them.

Her body broken down, hungry and dirty and she had lost quite a bit of weight; her shoulder blades were sticking out sharp and pointy. There was no will or drive to do anything, she was lost, alone and desperate, and she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep and hoping that she would never wake up if this was what she would have to endure each day. Her sleep was restless and while she dreamt of him he would always be walking away from her, and she would always run to him and calling out his name, but he would never answer her, and she was never able to catch up to him either. It would seem that he was always leaving her behind. Even in sleep her eyes and lashes were wet with her tears, she did not have one moment of peace whether she was awake or asleep, she was tormented, all because she loved him.

Steady hands were gently pushing on her shoulders trying to rouse her from slumber, but she did not want to wake up and she shrugged her shoulders and batted the hands away fiercely. "Kagome, Kagome please wake up!" she heard a familiar voice say, and she opened her eyes at the sound of the voice and bright green eyes gazed down into hers, she gave him an odd look, as if she was trying to figure out his sudden appearance, or if this was a hallucination. "Kagome, it's me, it's Shippo," she gasped surprised and then she flung herself into his arms and cried into his shoulder in desperation and joy, and he held her close stroking her hair and trying to comfort her, she was in a bad state and he wondered what could have happened to devastate her so much?

He pulled her away from his chest after she had quieted and stared at her and she closed her eyes and whimpered, but did not say a word. "Don't cry Kagome," was the only thing he could manage to say as he looked at her unkempt and miserable form. She began to cry anew. "Oh Shippo, I can't stand it, I feel like I am going to die!" Kagome said with her teeth chattering, and he gritted his teeth and pulled her so close to him that he could hear and feel every raspy breath of air inhaled and exhaled. And she huddled into his warm embrace and cried out to her heart's content.


	20. Hope!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

The ensuing weeks were hard and trying as the green eyed fox demon named Shippo nursed his mother figure back to health, encouraging her with assurance and kind words of comfort trying to ensure that her physical and mental status improved. He bathed and fed her when she was unable to do it or had no will or desire to do them on her own. For how could he do any less? She had always been there for him, loving him, caring for him, and being a mother to him when he had no one else. And when she was at her worse crying so brokenly that her small frame shook with the emotions of her distress, he held her closer feeling helpless and cried with her.

The accounts that she had finally given him that night of his unexpected return was shocking and that was putting it mildly. It was impossible for him to believe that Kagome had an affair with Sesshomaru and journeying to the west and was finally to live with and eventually becoming his wife/mate. It was a lot to take in and he could not find one suitable comment to make, because the story was that incredible, for the Sesshomaru he remembered as a child was self centered, prejudiced against human kind, and by all accounts incapable of love, and he was not a very social being. The only human he remembered the demon lord befriending was a little girl named Rin. Could he have changed for the better so quickly and so drastically?

There were days when she felt overwhelmed with hurt and bitterness and was drowning in her sorrow and despair, and on those days she would lock herself away in her bedroom and cry. And at times when her emotions allowed her some semblance of peace she would venture out in the yard and sit in her swing and rock, but the expression on her face would change from peaceful to one of loneliness and loss when she remembered him, and then the tears would come, but Shippo would always be there to comfort and reassure her that things would improve; she just needed to believe that she could survive without Sesshomaru. The smile that used to light up her face was gone. How he wishes that he could see her beautiful smile once more, one that lit up her face and make her eyes sparkle like rare and polished gems.

It was a slow and gradual process but with patience and care her mood improved, and at times she would talk to him about her students and the crazy antics of her dog, and the corners of her mouth would lift in a half smile when she related something amusing and he was pleased and would smile back at her lovingly, grateful that she was making some progress. Even the lost and beleaguered look into her eyes was vanishing and in its place were fierce determination and strength. The Kagome he knew and loved like a mother was finally returning, she just needed something to do, something to get her out of the house and to keep her mind and body occupied; and he knew the perfect solution to that dilemma now that she was on the mend.

"There is a young lady to see you Kagome," Shippo said softly, he had emerged through the back door of the house and now stood looking at her as she finished hanging some sheets on the line. Kagome straightened up and brushed imaginary specks of dust off her clothes. She was neither in the mood nor dressed for visitors. "I am still not in the mood to see and speak with anyone yet so please send them away." He remained as he was and did not comply with her wishes immediately because the person who was here to see her had some very important information which could be the catalyst in her recovery. "Kagome I believe that you should talk to this person," he said pleadingly and she scrunched up her face and sighed audibly in annoyance. "Alright then, I will tell her that you are not available. If it is important I am sure she can come back another day."

Kagome was tempted, unbearably tempted. But putting it off wasn't going to make it go away. All the same she needed to get her life back together; she couldn't hide away from the world and people forever. Shippo knew her too well not to notice the curiosity in her eyes as they narrowed and she pursed her lips in anxiousness, and he smirked at her peculiar behavior. "Show her inside and let her have a seat at the table," she said firmly putting all thought of changing her mind aside. "I won't be long. And you might as well go and get the items for the evening meal while you are at it." He nodded his head when she was done speaking and entered the house through the backdoor while she took the side door leading into her bathroom to freshen up and change.

Hastily she took a bath and changed her clothes, taking a deep breath; she surveyed her appearance with a critical eye. She stared at her reflection in the long mirror above the vanity. Kami, she looked awful, she had lost too much weight and her face was thin causing her cheekbones to protrude unflatteringly because of the rapid weight loss, her eyes were sunken and dreary with dark circles completing her gaunt and unhealthy appearance, these past two months had been difficult and there were moments when she thought that she would lose her sanity, but the kamis took pity on her and sent Shippo back in her life just in the nick of time. She blew out a breath and then inhaled deeply; she looked worse than she felt, and that was a good sign, she just needed to eat more and she would regain the weight and look healthier.

Should she change? Should she put on some makeup before meeting her guest? Perhaps some powder to hide the deathly pallor of her skin, or maybe some eyeliner, it had always made her eyes pop. No, that won't do she decided, and so she looked away from the mirror knowing that no amount of makeup could hide two months of heartbreak and distress, only time could repair the damage. Her guest was seated at the table with her back to her when she emerged from her bedroom, and quietly she continued until she was standing and facing her former student and now the current school teacher Hana.

The young woman got to her feet at once when she saw Kagome and stared at her, it was obvious that she was as shocked as she was curious at her former teacher's unsightly appearance, her eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed. Kagome didn't immediately say anything; however she just stood there looking at Hana as she looked at her, each waiting on the other to say something. 'This is ridiculous,' Kagome thought, and so she sat down and gestured to the young woman and she did likewise. She became aware that Hana was watching her with a shrewd, assessing gaze, and wondered if the girl knew of her unfortunate situation.

Kagome arched her brows under the scrutiny but had the good sense not to feel self conscious, because Hana couldn't possible know the reasons for her sickly facade. When the young woman continued to peruse Kagome's face even further she smiled slightly. "I am ready and waiting on you to tell me what is the reason for your visit," she said low and a little impatiently, and Hana shifted into the chair uncomfortably. With her eyes downcast she mumbled, "I can't teach at the school for much longer, I am to be married and when I do I will have to move to another village far from here to be with my husband." Kagome shrugged her shoulders in indifference not completely sure if she was mentally ready to take on the challenge as a teacher, but before she could say a word Shippo came bustling through the door excitably. "You should do it Kagome, I am sure that the student misses you," he said hurriedly and smiled.

Moistening her lips she took the only course available to her; with Hana going away there was no one else who could fill that position, and while she wasn't sure that she was emotionally well prepared, she couldn't let the children suffer for an education because she was too afraid to try. She sighed deeply and then responded. "Alright, I will take over the classes…When do you need me to start?" Hana smiled broadly at Kagome's positive response and cheerfully she replied. "I need you to start at the beginning of the coming week," Kagome internalized, 'so that will give me four more days at home before I venture into the world of teaching once more.'

After Hana had left Kagome turned to Shippo who was still smiling and doing it sheepishly and asked him frankly. "You had a hand in this didn't you?" and he chuckled heartily and responded. "It will do you a world of good to get back out there and to do something that you really enjoy." Kagome got up and stood beside the chair and in front of Shippo and said calmly, "maybe you are right, and that is what I need to finally put all my troubles behind me." He then patted her on the shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled down on her and she nods her head, and while walking away she spoke loudly over her shoulder. "You are making dinner today," and he groaned, "I am sure you are aware that I cannot cook," and she laughed wistfully and responded, "Well today is a great day to start learning," she said while shutting her bedroom door to get her afternoon nap.

Silently and savagely cursing the ill-timed appearance of his mate, Sesshomaru hid his frustrations behind his schooled and calm emotions. He was in his private study going over a land dispute document when she barged in unannounced, relaxing was the last thing on her mind as she dragged herself in an unladylike fashion and sat in the chair beside him, with fingers clutching tightly to the front of her elaborate kimono. Gold eyes clashed with gold as they both stared at each other in silence, but it was her expression that concerned him most, she was stiff and had an angry frown on her face, and he knew what she wanted to do and to discuss, and it would inevitably turn out into an argument, one that he did not relish or was looking forward to as a matter of fact.

Sesshomaru's breath hissed in through his teeth in a sound of fierce exasperation, and he kept on wondering how he could have mated such a vain, nagging, and lust ridden female. Two months have come and gone since his changed unmated status, and yet he could not remember clearly how all this came to be. Pushing both hands through his hair she stroked his scalp tenderly and he closed his eyes briefly trying to enjoy the softness of her touch, then suddenly he remembered small dainty hands, ones without claws streaming through his hair on a warm sunny day, the memory or image was fleeting and all too soon it vanished, and he shook his head and got up quite quickly startling Seira and she looked up at him in surprise.

Some movement he had made caught her attention, and she turned her head in the opposite direction to see him standing on the balcony overlooking the garden. And she was none too pleased about it. Each time that she had tried to be with him in an intimate way something had him pushing her away. The first three days after they were mated he couldn't get enough of her and they made love and fucked every chance they got; but now all he did was to push her away and she was tired of it. He was her mate and he had an obligation to keep her happy and satisfied in every way. She stared at his back for awhile and he remained motionless totally ignoring her and she was angered.

"This isn't going to happen again is it?" she flung at him in anger and desperation, stamping her foot in emphasis, though because she was barefooted and the carpet soft and thick, the result was obviously not what she had hoped for. He turned in her direction at her angry remark, and moving to the far side of the room she faced him; stubborn defiance was stamped in every line of her ageless face. Her chin came up and with her eyes flashing with anger and resentment she demanded of him. "Take me to bed now and perform your duty! You are my mate and that is one of your obligations…You have not sated my needs in a long time," she accused and gesticulated wildly.

Sesshomaru did not know what to call her or how to feel. Terms like mate or wife were not the ones that came to mind as he gazed at her impassively. She wasn't truly his mate, though her face was adorned with his symbol. He felt little and at times no connection to her which was unusual for a newly mated pair. Emotional words like my koi, my mate, my lover, wouldn't even enter his mind. So how did he think of her? She came closest to a mistress, a concubine, and even that thought was contradictory in itself, because he had no desire to bed her. And he certainly did not love her; and as a male even though she was very attractive, he did not yearn with want or crave her body; and hence the problems between them.

The very essences of his being rejected her, and each time that they had tried to be together after the three days of mated bliss, a vision, a distant memory would consume his mind and clench his heart painfully, and it was so powerful that he could not continue, and after awhile he did not even try to be with her intimately again. For how could he when the trilogy of his physical and spiritual self; his heart, his body and his soul refused to comply, refused to work together cohesively? And on a strictly primal and baser instinctual level, as a demon of the canine variety, naturally he was a very lascivious and sexual creature; so why couldn't he satisfy his body's natural urges with her when clearly he was in need of such relief? Something was not right, and he had yet to figure it out.

"No," she heard him say, a previously unheard edge in his voice, "I will not take you to bed, I have no desire for you at the moment, and I doubt that I ever will." There was that cruel stab of harsh reality piercing right into her darkened soul, but she refused to accept the truth even as she remembered the warning words of her mother in law. "The potion cannot make him love you...You want to become lady of these lands, and you may very well get your wish, but maybe that is all you will get." And she shook her head violently trying to erase the words that she did not want to accept and she shouted "Sesshomaru!" in anguish and sourness as he walked away from her and shutting the door carelessly behind him, and leaving her within.


	21. Moving on!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

Suddenly he gave a yell, raced furiously ahead and leaps up at an overhanging bough. "Akeemi be careful, I don't want you hurting yourself," the voice of his teacher lady Kagome said aloud with concern for him and he laughed. "Ha-ha, I am like a monkey nothing bad will happen to me," he replied confidently and a little out of breath. "I am sure you are like an agile little monkey but I am responsible for you and all of the students here on this field trip, so please! no careless acrobatics," she said with finality and had a no nonsense look about herself, with one hand on her hip and her index finger wagging while Akeemi looked at her from upside down with his thin legs hanging from the tree.

He frowned deeply but eventually he tried to reach up to grasp the branch so that he could come down, but his arms could not reach that high and the other children laughed at the little boy's outlandish antics, because he was always so quiet and unassuming when they were in class. "Teacher, please help me down," he cried after multiple attempts to swing up and grab the branch without success. Sighing visibly and and rolling her eyes Kagome looked at Shippo. "Can you please take him down?" She asked and sighed even deeper with concerned, and he gestured to her with a nod of his head and proceeded to take the boy down who was very grateful and hung on tightly around his middle. Turning him right side up and setting him carefully on his feet he bowed to his teacher and said, "I am sorry teacher," very apologetically and she smiled at him so lovingly that he knew instantly that she was not angry at him and all was forgiven.

While watching the children she remembered the first day that she ventured out and into the classroom being a little nervous and lacked her usual confidence, and she tried very hard to stay calm before the students arrival, and when they did they were very happy to see her and crowded around the table asking her all types of question mostly doing it all at the same time. Some of the smaller children hugged her and she felt appreciated, she took a deep breath and told herself, 'I can do this.' And after awhile it felt as though she had never left and her troubles were mostly behind her. Her lessons were delivered with its usual efficiency; and she would assist one by one the children who had some difficulty grasping the material. And she felt a sense of accomplishment, gratitude from the children, and peace that she had not felt for some time, and she was contented.

But the mind can be a very manipulative thing especially when the heart stills yearns for something lost, something very precious, and that something was love. The old cliche, 'The heart wants what it wants' rang true when she started to see him sitting outside her classroom window. And the first time that she saw an image of Sesshomaru sitting outside the classroom window she had to do a double take to make sure that she was not losing her mind and developing a psychosis; but in her infinite wisdom she knew that those images would not just disappear quickly, because right here at this school was the beginning of their whirlwind and short lived romance.

And as the memories flooded her mind continuously she remembered very clearly how she had looked forward to those days when he would come and sit quietly outside her classroom window on a tree stump listening to her teach, she remembered smiling to herself when she saw him and how her heart would flutter with her infatuation. And on those rare and incredible circumstances that they had conversed was always so relaxed and intellectual, and she relished those times because not many individuals in this time period could maintain a witty and intelligent conversation. Her spirit had felt like it was soaring when he had held her and listened to all that she had to say intrigued. And when he had touched her intimately all those times she felt complete, and deep down in the very essence of her being she knew that something was not right. Their minds, bodies and soul touched and fit so harmoniously, it had felt like heaven. So why did he leave her alone to suffer without him? When he knew how much she loved him.

Lost in her musings two of her students jumped out from the bushes and startled her, she laughed uneasily but they giggled with delight catching her unawares. Little Akeemi was given to these sudden spurts of activity running ahead to hide among the bushes and jumping out at her, she would pretend to be frightened when he did that with her palm across her heart and sighing heavily. For almost the whole of their walk their objectives had been sight: telling them the names of each herb, plant along with their usage or how poisonous they were, the older children would take notes, and some of the plants were unearthed to make teas, dyes and ink.

She supposed she had gotten used to the children's behavior while outdoors, they had been participating in this event for over three months, however, she knew that the weather would soon change. It was late November and the time had grown quite chilly with sporadic rainfall. Her outdoor activities and trips to the old shrine for classes would cease after today. She couldn't chance ill health of the children to appease her troubles, she will have to face them and that time was now.

Seira was silent for a moment just standing inside his bedroom door because he had moved his belongings from their shared master bedroom and had taken a much smaller one further down the passage, and then she said loudly with sudden vehemence: "I am not going to pretend any longer, I am going to ease the urges that my body demands with any male I desire. I am your mate and yet you constantly neglect my needs…But I have had enough of your refusal to lay your body upon mine and give me what I need," she paused at that point obviously waiting to get some sort of reaction out of him. But he did not take the bait nor did he look away from his meal as she spoke, and then with utter disregard for her feelings he calmly responded. "Feeling as you do, why are you here bothering me?" Insulted by his response she roared out her bitter reply. "Is that your tactful way of telling me that you don't care if I fucked someone else even though I am your mate and lady of these lands?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and got up from the table and his meal and approached her menacingly, towering over her and grabbing her shoulders while kicking the door shut. Intense and unfeeling eyes stared into her angry ones that were now filling with tears. The phenomenon wasn't new to him, other people's tears, other people's grief did not surprise or embarrassed him, although his responses varied, but the female in front of him was a manipulative and conniving little bitch that would do just about anything to get what she wanted, even facing his wrath by provoking it upon herself. "I don't care who you give your affections to or what you do for that matter…But if you cause shame to befall this house, I will kill you for it," he declared venomously while sinking his claws into her shoulder for emphasis, and she winced in discomfort but refused to let it go, she just could not accept the fact that even with all her trickery he just did not want or desire her at all.

"Are you rutting with someone else?" she demanded, "Is that the reason why you refused to touch me in these many months. Who is she? Kami help me I will tear her apart." He was barely amused or even troubled by her allegations which were many and groundless, and he was so tired emotionally from dealing with all her ramblings and accusations at every turn, she was wearing on his nerves and yet he did not feel one iota of remorse for her distress. And the curses continued, "You cold and insensitive bastard, why are you doing this to me?" she growled out and sobbed.

"You did this to yourself," he responded emotionlessly, and shaking her as she resorted to shouting and using foul language. "You heartless evil fucking bastard," she continued to wail while beating her fist harshly against his chest in anger and distress. Grabbing her hands painfully he wrenched them from his person and she screamed. "Take your hands off me you cursed devil. I will not be tossed aside like some cheap fancy lady." He picked her up bodily, tucking her like a sack of wheat under his arm, and ignoring the pain from her flailing fist and claws that tore into his thigh muscles and proceeded to his door where he opened it and dropped her carelessly on the floor and locking the door in her face.

Angry fists beat mercilessly on the hardwood door while she cursed and cried, but he paid her no mind while he changed his clothes and then stood on his balcony. It was time to pay Rin's descendants a visit, it had been almost six months that he had last seen them, and without any further delay he took to the skies heading in an easterly direction towards a small village in Edo.

The image of Sesshomaru sitting outside her classroom window gradually subsided as she forced herself to face her demons and stay in the classroom each day delivering her lessons. Today was very windy and the dark clouds littered the sky with its ominous presence; soon the rain would come and the ground would be muddy and slippery, and some of the children lived in neighboring villages some distance away. 'Maybe I should suspend classes for the rest of the day due to the inclement weather,' she thought trying to be proactive, because when the rain started it would become quite difficult for some of the children to make their way home in the rain, fog and mud.

"Children," she said and they all looked away from their parchment and on her. "I think it's best if you all went home early today," and before she was finished speaking the classroom erupted in cheers at their early dismissal and she laughed and reflected; children will always be children no matter what time period it was. "Please be quiet and pack your things quickly, the rain will start at any moment," she said hurriedly trying her best to get them going as swiftly as they could. It took sometime but all the children left, she had nothing to fear from the weather, her home was on the school compound although it was some distance to the back, it was still near enough.

She hoped that the rain wouldn't start falling too quickly giving the children adequate amount of time to reach home. Kagome then busied herself wiping away the day's lessons from the chalkboard, sweeping and clearing away the leaves that had blown inside the classroom, and closing the windows and tying them shut with thin ropes on the inside to brackets.

Her tasks were almost done when the first sign of rain started with the pitter patter on the roof. Grabbing her book bag and heading out the door very quickly the rain picked up and started beating harshly on the sides and roof of the building, "Oh no, I cannot leave in this rain," she said out loud in despair as the rain started to blow inside and wetting her from the open door. Reaching outside and closing her palm around the door handle pulling it shut, when suddenly a hand covered hers, and pulled the door wide open.


	22. Lost!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

A hand white and smooth like polished marble accentuated perfectly with magenta stripes covered hers, and her heart felt like it had stopped beating with her near panic and anxious thoughts. But she didn't gasp with shock neither did she flinch nor did she try to pull her arm away. Her blood froze throughout her body cold and numbing merging her to the spot where she stood. It was as if time stood still drowning out the torrential rain and the howling of the wind, and the only sound that remained was the terrible drumming of her heart.

Her sixth sense was screaming, telling her to run because the appendage could only belong to one individual; and that was Sesshomaru, the tormentor of her heart and of her dreams. On some level she wished that he came to see her and that he had a profound explanation for his absence and for breaking her heart. But the harsh truth was that nothing he could say could erase the hurt and causes her to forgive him; too much time had elapsed, and she was just in the process of picking up the pieces of her shattered hopes and dreams. And so she forced her body to do her will yanking her arm away while raising her head where she met his gaze.

Orbs that mirrored a copper sunset widened in brief recognition while eyes the color of the ocean on a sunny summer's day gazed into his and locked; both pair of eyes hypnotized by the surreal moment. Her blue gaze triggered brilliant sparks of memories locked away by a powerful spell, but like fire fanned by the wind, it burns brightly and dies too quickly.

Her face was as pale as the moon as her crimson blood rushed from the tip of her crown and the soles of her feet and pooling into her heart heavy and laden, as it beats rapidly. Light headed and dizzy with shock and distress she rocked on her feet swaying to the erratic rhythm of her overwhelmed blood filled organ, her heart. "Sesshomaru," she finally whispered, as the light drained from her eyes, and consciousness left her.

Her body tumbled forward and he caught her moments before she came crashing into the ground, and if he had hesitated an instant longer she would have been badly injured. She was as small as a child, and while he held her in his arms and carried her to rest on one of the benches inside; he wondered if she was ill, or if she was always so thin? Readying himself to lay her body down, an unknown sensation assailed him, compelling him to keep her comfortable and safe. Curious eyes never left her face, and as he sat he watched as her chest rose and fell with each calming breath that she took.

He thought about her strange reaction when she had looked up and saw him earlier, and calling his name and then ultimately fainting. She breathed deeply and curled more closely into his stomach and he continued gazing at her face trying to remember her, for deep down in his consciousness, he knew that he must have known her before. Her black and lustrous hair hung loosely over his thighs and he gave into the temptation of running his hand through her mane, it was soft and silky, and his mind took him back to a time when his claws stroked similar tresses, a beautiful smile with even white teeth, and the smell of wildflowers and fruit.

But each time his mind conjured up an image or a thought, his wrist on his left hand squeezed painfully sending a jolt of lightning up his arm and into his brain zapping the memory away. And he shook his head letting it go, because he could not decipher what was causing these strange phenomena; because remembering and thinking has never felt quite like this, or has it ever given him a headache before.

The quiet noises she made as she breathe had a calming effect on his chaotic thoughts, he felt like he knew her, like he knew those eyes when they twinkled in delight, when they were dark with desire, and when they were wet with her tears. But how could that be, because he couldn't recall clearly ever seeing her before today? So why was he so drawn to her? He only came to the school to check up on Rin's grandchildren after he was told that they were here, and strangely enough he remembered the school but nothing else about the woman lying in his arms, who by the looks of it was the school teacher.

The way in which her eyes rolled back and forth behind her lids rapidly, made him aware that she was stirring awake, and he watched anxiously waiting for her to open those mesmerizing eyes that captivated him with its wide an innocent qualities. Kagome blinked once then twice and her eyes opened slowly and boring into golden ones that looked at her with so much worry and concern. She was at a loss and her mind was still fuzzy. "Sesshomaru?" The whisper sounded half asleep and if he was hearing correctly, a little scared. He hated that he could not remember, when she obviously knew him.

Sitting up on his lap too hastily caused her to almost blackout out again as the blood rushed to her brain too quickly, and she had no choice but to lean on his shoulder for support. He held her and he did not feel like letting go, the action was as natural as breathing, and while he did not hate her humanity, he was never one to give his affections so freely to his own kind much less a human female. Nothing made sense, and he was even more perplexed by his seemingly unexplained attraction to the woman. And so he decided to keep quiet and to see what she would do, and hopefully he would find the answers that he seeks.

When the unsettling feelings of nausea disappeared although not quite back to perfection, she raised her chin and met his gaze and seizing the opportunity to try and get some answers. "Tell me why?" was all that she could say, and he had no responses because he did not know of what she speak, and he saw the depths of the dilemma clearly for the first time. He shifted feeling a little uneasy, and as she stared at him waiting on him to give her an answer, her eyes became glossy with tears and her lips quivered; and just like before when something deep into his heart compelled him to hold her and to keep her comfortable and close, so did it commanded him to do once more.

And acting on those same compelling emotions and his instincts alone, he kissed her, and waited, doing nothing more than just pressing their closed mouths together softly, she was stunned, her eyes widened and her heart raced at the unexpected outcome of her queries, but his eyes remained closed. And she looked at his face intensely with his concentrated expression while their lips locked, and she felt a deeply compassionate yearning for him. She was confused and disturbed because she still felt so strongly for him; she should hate him and not the other way around, push him away for almost destroying her. And yet she could not find the energy, or rather she just could not do it because she was unable to.

And so she closed her eyes and sighed moving her closed lips across his. For how could she deny what she felt? When she still loved him with all of her heart and soul, and her body clearly desired his touch. A tingle ran up his spine when she ran her tongue along his lips, and he opened his mouth over hers nibbling and sucking on her pliant ones, she didn't pull away nor did she react to the kiss for that matter; she was remembering and savoring the moment. But when he pulled her closer tightening his arms around her body and she gasped, he took control then, stroking her tongue with his own.

The kiss deep and intense flooded her mind driving away the bad memories, even if it was just for the moment as they were both caught up in it and into each other. His flexible tongue ran up her neck and jaw line licking and caressing her skin, and she threw her head back moaning with pleasure. They were caught up in the euphoria of passion, and as he reclaimed her lips slowly and sensually moistening them as he stroked them apart, she stuck her tongue into his mouth and greedily he fed his passion; stirring his loins to life as it pulsed and stood rigid and strong, his heart beat sped up and thumped with renewed vigor.

Those places that she brought to life he thought he would never need or use again, he was even prepared to live a life of celibacy because he had a mate that he could never love, or have enough affection for to remedy his body's desire. And in moments this frail human female set his blood on fire, something his mate could never accomplish no matter how hard she tried. He heard her raspy breathing, struggling to catch her breath as he held her too closely and devoured her mouth. Reluctantly he released her from the tautness of his embrace and she was panting hard trying to calm down. Sharp assessing eyes bored into her bewildered ones, lips parted and words that she never would have imagined hearing from him, were uttered. "Who are you?


	23. Starting over!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

"What did you say?" Kagome asked confused and stiffening in his arms, her brows lifted and her eyes widened in surprise, not quite too sure that she had heard him correctly, and she even had to look at him strongly just to see if he was jesting, but the looks that he was giving her was one of perplexed confusion and unsurety, causing her to look away from his piercing eyes in confusion, and shaking her head while removing herself from his lap. Standing and turning away from him she thought on his strange behavior and on his odd question, while he remained motionless still sitting and did not say another word.

Still she had to know what he meant by asking her who she was, but that could wait until later, because if he thought he could come back into her life after six months and pretend like nothing had happened and expected her to forgive him just like that, then he had another thing coming; because he would be making a grave mistake thinking that she was a push over or a door mat. She had many questions for him and she wanted the answers. If nothing else he owed her that much after taking her most treasured of gifts, and for nearly destroying her when he left her behind.

At length Kagome turned around, faced him and spoke. "I prayed you'd come. I'd hope you would have kept your word, but that was many months ago, and now I have no more time or patience believing such fantasies. So tell me Sesshomaru, why are you really here after all these months?" Her tone was low, coolly distant and withdrawn. It was the voice of a stranger, someone he did not know. There was not a trace in it of the seemingly shy, passionate girl he had just kissed. Sesshomaru's left eye raised a fraction while he had listened to her; and hearing the hurt and bitterness in the undertones of her speech gave him cause for concern. Realization was slowly dawning on him that he and this human female had some sort of history or agreement, one in which he broke.

But how could he answer her when he hadn't any idea what the specifics of their arrangements were? When he couldn't even remember her name or the relationship both of them shared. It wasn't hard to figure out that they were close, or maybe they were lovers, because the kiss that they had shared and the emotions poured into that one singular act was intense. And so he thought it best not to answer, and he continued to sit in silence staring at her while she stood waiting on him to reply. His continued silence, his total stillness was unnerving, and she wondered if he was alright because he seemed so changed; because the Sesshomaru she thought she knew and had loved would not be so unresponsive and unsure of himself.

Searching his face she caught a look that she couldn't begin to interpret in his eyes. And so in spite of herself, the anger and the hurt that she was still feeling, her heart gave a sudden rough jolt inside her chest, making her blood throb into her veins. His gleaming eyes were fixed on her and she sighed in exasperation. The awareness when it happened was like a blow landing on her ribcage making her catch her breath in shock and confusion. 'Could it really be possible that he does not remember who I am?'

And the more she gazed at him and he gazed at her still remaining silent, and the expression in his eyes were becoming clearer as she could see the uncertainty; and surely that was the reason why he chose to remain unresponsive. She wanted to scream out her anger and frustrations at him for hurting her, abandoning and nearly destroying her sanity, but what good would that accomplish if he did not remember her.

None of this situation was making any sort of sense. For what could have happened to him to let him forget about her and their time together? Maybe she should let him leave and not bother herself with finding out the truth. It had been many months and her life was finally beginning to make sense without him in it. She should be running miles away from him, as far and as fast as she could. Not standing here seeking answers for her shattered past and broken dreams. And by the looks of him she may very well have to help him to sort out whatever ails him.

She winced inside as she anticipated her next actions, because she was not the kind of person who could just walk away from someone or something that needed her attention without giving it. Maybe that would be her downfall in this life or the next; she was just too generous and too giving of herself. Steeling her mind and body for what was to come, she sat down beside him and took a cleansing breath, while he watched engrossed by every little thing she did. "Ok," she said as she shifted in his direction. "My name is Kagome, and this is my school, and I am also a priestess," she told him as calmly as possible in spite of the weird set of circumstances in which they both found themselves in.

Already the steady downpour of rain had drenched the entrance of the classroom and she could feel the tiny mist of raindrops blowing inside the open door and on her face; it seemed that after she had fainted he did not bother to lock the door.

She was temporarily distracted by the rain and her thoughts that when he began to speak she almost did not hear. "How did we get to know each other?" he asked her softly, and Kagome eyed him warily. He still looked like the Sesshomaru she knew, so what could have happened to him to put him in such a state? But just as her mind threw the question at her and she wondered what could have caused his loss of memory, he provided her with an answer. "I am unaware of what is causing the lapse in my memory." Kagome secretly felt pity for him and his infirmity, and relief that he did not knowingly and cruelly leave her behind.

Her sigh was one of pure frustration as she readied herself to tell him what he wanted to know. She could never imagine that this would be the outcome if and when she saw him. Taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly, she calmed her mind and began the long narration. "I am a friend of your brother Inuyasha, and I am from the future. We fought alongside each other in the defeat of Naraku over fifty years ago…" She gave him the accounts of her long life and their history, falling short of telling him about their intimate relationship and the last nine months of her life and time with and without him. And when he had queries he would ask her and she would provide him with the answers as accurately as she could.

The more they conversed one thing was becoming very apparent, and that was; he remembered everything except the times when she was present. It seems as though his entire memory of her was wiped cleaned. But what kind of magic or spell could do something like that, and why? Because she had asked him if he received any severe blow to the head in recent times, and he assured her that he had not been in a battle for a very long time now, so that excluded that possibility of his memory loss.

The story was incredible, he was there when it all happened and so was she, and yet he had no recollection of her being there at all. He knew she spoke the truth because she had very detailed information on everything. And at one point he thought illogically that maybe Inuyasha had filled her in and had given her the information, but that sentiment was foolish, there would be no point in doing something like that, and further more she was a priestess and he knew Naraku was defeated with a combined assault of holy and demonic energies. When she was finished recounting the shared events of their history, she moved further down on the bench and away from him.

"Kagome?" he tried her name on his tongue and he liked the sound of it, and she turned abruptly in surprise in his direction at the sound of her name coming from his lips. "Were we lovers?" he asked her simply. Kagome tensed sharply by the question because it was something that she was hoping they would not discuss right now; not when he could not remember their time together, all their hopes and dreams, it would just make all that she went through meaningless. She shook her head, her mouth twisting, fighting he knew, against her tears. And emotions he still could not explain from the moment that he pulled the classroom door open and saw her overwhelmed his heart and he tried desperately to comfort her.

"Kagome?"

His voice was surprisingly soft and two large, long fingered hand reached out some distance on the bench and pulled her close to his side, and his kind gesture brought the bitter tears that had been burning at the backs of her eyes now flooded them totally, blurring her vision so much so that she could barely see. A broken heart and misery left a bad taste in her mouth, combining brutally with the cruel knowledge that he did not remember her or the love that they had shared.

The reality of her life was horrible and she needed his strength, both mental and physical to see her through. Spinning into him she buried her face in his chest and cried out her sorrow and bitterness, and he held her closely and stroked her hair while whispering in her ear. "Even though I don't remember you, my heart does, and it is enough."


	24. More Heartache!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

Kagome sucked in her breath trying her hardest to stop from crying; especially now when Sesshomaru was here saying all the right things and comforting her, and subsequently helping to mend her wounded spirit. "Oh Sesshomaru," she said, sobbing and choking on her reply as she removed her face from his chest and looked up at him. "I hope you are right, because I cannot see how any of this is going to be ok."

He never had any reason or need in his life to console another person, and he wasn't very good at it, but gazing into the oceanic pools that were her eyes he knew that he had to at least try. "I can promise you that if there is a way to fix what has happened, then I will find it," Sesshomaru then closed his eyes for a moment, striving for control. "Whoever has had a hand in this scheme, will pay, of this I am sure."

Kagome shivered as if cold from the iciness of his statement. "What do you mean?" she asked him curiously. Sesshomaru scowled. "It means exactly as I say. All who is responsible will answer to me." She took a deep breath then trying to calm her racing heart and whirling thoughts, because she still found it hard to believe how both their lives could have been interrupted by something so sinister and unexplainable. He saw the doubts and questions in her eyes as they flickered briefly and then she looked away from him. "Worrying will not help to fix what was broken," he told her assuredly, and then he lifted her chin so gently and kissed her so passionately until the world rocked beneath her removing all the doubts even if it was only a temporary fix. When he released her they could only stare at each other, shaken emotionally from their desires.

Breathless with what she was feeling, and the fact that the rain wasn't pelting the roof with its showers anymore, she managed to gasp, "Please take me home." He nodded his response of yes and she rose up from his lap and pointed the way, and preparing to remove herself from his person and his embrace, but before she could even make the gesture he scooped her up in his arms and strides out of the classroom door and kicking it shut behind him. Everything felt so right with him here, and yet that was farthest from the truth of their dilemma. She closed her eyes tightly and pressed her head firmly against his chest listening to his steady and forceful heartbeat, trying to draw the strength she needed to cope from him.

And if they were going to help each other then they needed to talk; laying all their cards on the table. She had to face the truth, skimming over them would not help her or him. And she had already decided that she wanted him in her life, nothing had changed, and the reality that he did not cruelly abandon her like she previously thought had helped her to put things into perspective. She could never lay blame on him for something that he was not aware of; he was an innocent just as she was.

Soon enough he reached the entrance of her door and she turned the handle and he took them both inside. Setting her on her feet carefully, she eyed him curiously as he looked around her neat and humble abode, then his brows furrowed it seems in displeasure, and she wondered what could have caused such a reaction from him; she had always kept her living space clean so she knew that couldn't be what he found offensive. She opened her mouth in nervousness to ask him what the matter was. But he was quicker as he turned to face her directly with deep golden eyes flaring suddenly, gold burning in the semi darkness. "You say that we were lovers, and yet I smell the scent of another male in your home," he accused.

He saw the shock that widened her eyes turning her deep blue's even darker. There was a tension about her slender body, she was edgy and uneasy, her mood communicating that there was more to this than meet the eye; and he was filled with jealousy so intense that it felt as though it was burning a path deep into his heart and very soul. She didn't really think that he believed that she had another man while he wasn't around, but by the way his eyes darkened and narrowed, the frown which was now settled temporarily on his brow, and his cold stare all combined together told her that she was wrong and that he actually believed that she had deceived him.

She had to get a grip on herself and talk to him as calmly as possible; telling him everything that has happened, because it wasn't helping the situation any she being mute. "Sesshomaru please, it isn't what you think. Give me a moment to freshen up and I will tell you all that you need to know," she implored him while she reached out and touch his face with her soft fingers, only pulling away when his features softened. He took a seat at her table and waited for her return, while the rain picked up and started to fall harder again, and so did the wind.

He thought about the jealousy that had consumed him moments ago and wondered how it was possible when he couldn't even remember her or the love that they had shared. 'It must have been quite an intense love and burning passion for me to still feel as I do, when I have little if any recollection of such emotions between us,' he reasoned. His body and his heart yearned for her still, and the more he thought about the two of them he wondered what kind of role she played in his life. He was a mated male; she a single human female. Was she his mistress? What kind of promises did he make to her…And why did he choose another when it was becoming obvious that they both felt strongly for each other? There were some things missing from the puzzle and hopefully when they talked the missing pieces would fall gracefully into place.

Her feet were bare and he could hear her quiet footsteps along the floor, he didn't turn around to meet her, he sat and waited until she came into view. The blood red silky robe she wore with her hair loose and her skin newly washed and flushed scented mildly of wild flowers and peach was familiar, he felt like he had lived this moment with her before, but the memory was fleeting, and like before, each time he remembered something about her his nerves tightened painfully and a spark as if from the lightning would burn it away from his mind; if this continued, soon he wouldn't have one single memory of her left. He needed to get to the bottom of this quickly, before all was lost.

Taking a seat opposite to him so that they could see each other while they conversed, although being a little anxious and a little scared talking to him now. She had so much to tell him and wasn't sure where to begin, then she smiled and thought to herself, 'the beginning was always a good place to start.' Her mouth opened to speak then suddenly closed when she remembered something important. "Hold on a minute, I will be back shortly," she blurted out unexpectedly and got up quite quickly heading towards her bedroom. His brows rose at her curious behavior, nevertheless he remained silent and waited on her. Returning a short time later with a book in her hand and placing it on the table she sat down; closing her eyes briefly, mentally preparing herself for the moment of truth. And he watched her silently with his gaze switching from her face to the book.

Running her fingers slowly over the hard cover of the textbook she said lowly. "This book is what started everything between us." Her words were barely a whisper. Now that the moment was here her voice threatened to fail her and the overwhelming race of her heart made the blood pound so loudly inside her head that she could barely hear herself speak. "I will tell you everything…And I will explain why the scent of another male is still present in my home." She had his undivided attention now, honey golden eyes narrowed, that burning, searching gaze fixed on her face. He must have seen the glimmer of tears in her eyes the way she had to blink them back. He saw her tears and thought she was guilty of betraying him while they were apart, and so he commented bitterly in jealousy and vexation.

"So I was right and you are admitting that you had a male living with you, and yet you behave as though you were pining for me." His statement low, dangerous and accusatory as jealousy and anger surfaced once more igniting his seemingly calm emotions into a raging inferno "No!" she said, and it was almost a moan, a sound of despair, "that is not what I am saying at all. I could never be with someone like that…I loved...No I love you too much for that." His mouth tightened briefly and he didn't say another word. He just waited, but the fierce scrutiny of his remarkable eyes did not waver. Her throat dried, apprehension faltered her so much so that she had to fight to force out the words that needed to be said.

"When I said that I would explain why the scent of a male was present in my home, I wasn't talking about a lover. I know that you remember him, he is all grown up now but you knew him as a child. His name is Shippo and he was the little fox youkai that I raised." Recognition shone in his eyes as he recalled the fox child. "He was here up until yesterday, he left for China and he will be back in three months." Her tone was stiff and she wasn't meeting his gaze any longer, the situation between them was becoming complicated fast. She reached for the book, opened it up and turning to chapter five she gave it to him. "Sesshomaru," she said softly, "please read the passage and I am sure you will have a better understanding of why we became friends, and how our relationship evolved so quickly."

His hand clenched firmly on the book, so much so that he felt that the material would shatter under the pressure of his fingers, he felt like he was about to open the gateway to his lost memories and find the connection he did not know he yearned for before today with the woman now beside him. Kagome watched him silently as he read, and she wasn't surprised when the emotions of shock, frustration, anger and lastly resolution were etched clearly on his face. When he was done he closed the book and rests it back on the table. It was an effort to drag his eyes away from the book. But with time he finally did, and then he asked quietly. "How did I get that book, and what did I do after I read it?"

Kagome's voice sounded uneven and forced as she explained everything that happened from the moment he took the book and came to her home and forcible dragged her through her open window that night nine months ago. "We became fast friends, we even made a blood oath when I decided to help you save your species," she continued solemnly. "I accompanied you to the west and came before the council to assist you." And the tears started to spill from her eyes the closer she came to the change in their relationship. "Your mother hated me because she saw Inuyasha's mother in me, she despised the fact that we were attracted to each other, she told me and the entire council of your concubines, and then she sent your mistress Seira after me." And the memory was bitter enough that she couldn't continue speaking for awhile.

He wanted to comfort her, hold her close, tell her everything would be alright but he couldn't, he didn't know what to say, the words simply failed him, and he didn't know what to do because he was fearful of causing her more pain. She had been through a great deal just for him, and while he watched as she cried silently, he fell in love with her all over again. After she calmed she raised her head with glossy eyes and continued. "Your mistress challenged me for the right to be with you, and I was scared, and when you didn't assist me I had to fight to save my life from her vicious assault…And I won." She wasn't an arrogant person and so the last part of her statement was said softly and with humility, but its meaning couldn't be any clearer.

"No?" Sesshomaru's echoing of that single word had so much more behind it that it made her flinch to hear it. The dawn of enlightenment was shining on him and all was making sense. But his heart felt like it had started to disintegrate with big chunks of it being shorn away as he considered something. Kagome was very important to him now that he knew the whole sordid details. She had fought and defeated his present mate and he knew without she even telling him, that he must have promised her a lifetime together with him. So how was he going to tell her without devastating her even further about his mated status to Seira? But he had to tell her, no good could come from him hiding that bit of information from her.

And so with a heavy heart that was clenching painfully under his ribcage he stood towering over her, his jaw clenched, his hand formed into fists and spoke. "Kagome, I fear that I will be the one to cause you more pain and grief with my words, but I can assure you that is not my intent." He could still feel the brutal kick of disgust that had landed on his senses earlier with the realization of just why he was in the state he was in. All this had happened because he loved her, and he had a pretty good idea who was behind it. He would find out how it was done, and they would all pay. But first he needed to finish telling the woman he loved knowing that he was going to hurt her real badly about Seira.

There she was gazing up on him expectantly, waiting on him to tell her the devastating news, and he felt as though the blade of despair was twisting in his gut and heart fiercely as he bled for her. Taking her hands he tugged her to her feet to stand, and he sighed, then looking directly into her eyes he gave her the heart breaking news. "I trust that you will see the truth and forgive me, for I am no longer free. I am bound to the female named Seira, and yet I cannot recall how that came to be."

The words sounded inside her head, but she totally lacked the strength to react, to say something, anything. She couldn't have managed another word even if her life depended on it. And in the silence that followed she felt as if a window must had blown open in the force of the wind outside, letting in the cold and the wet so that she shivered in the sudden chill of the air as if the temperature had actually dropped to zero around her. "Kagome are you alright," Sesshomaru's tone was filled with worry for her, she was unresponsive, shivering and her eyes had lost its shine. Kagome blinked in confusion, she heard him but it was as if he was miles away. Was it possible…All she heard was that they had no future together and it kept on ringing in her ears and resounding in her brain depressingly.

Blinded by her tears that she didn't know was falling she could feel Sesshomaru's strong arms come around her, gathering her close, holding her tight, and in the bleakness and despair of her broken heart and loss she had no way of knowing if his gesture was the most welcomed thing on earth or the worst. He tried to find the right words to soothe her broken soul. "This thing with Seira can be fixed…" But she didn't hear any of it; all she heard was that bitch's name. And as he said that final, dreadful name the last shattered remnants of her control broke completely and she jerked and twisted her way out of his arms and slapped him hard across the face, he was a little surprised but not overly so by her reactions, because he knew that she was distraught and hurting deeply.

And the sound of her crying that shock had held back burst forth and she screamed, "No! No! And she lashed out at him with more slaps across the face and beating her fist and open hand against his chest and armor until they were bloody from cutting into the spikes of his vest. He could have stopped her easily if he had wanted to but she needed to vent, to let it all out, and besides her blows were feathery against his body. With no fight left in her, no strength as her fists beats slower and harmlessly on his chest, she gave herself up to the misery and the aching, the dragging sobs that could not be held back. And it was then that he held her hands and pulled her roughly to him, caressing her sweat stained hair and face. Holding on tightly, trying his hardest to provide her with some measure of comfort and love.

Please** read** and review. I tried especially hard on this chapter to bring across Kagome's emotions of pain, sorrow and bitterness, and Sesshomaru's realization of how he feels about her as well as the hurt, betrayal and compassion he felt.


	25. Explanations?

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

At fifteen, falling down the bone eaters well meeting and falling in love with the Inu-hanyou named Inuyasha was a scary and unbelievable proposition, things you would only find in a forbidden fairy-tale. Love should have been easier and less traumatic at her age and stage in life.

It wasn't, Kagome concluded with regret after all the drama and heartbreak she was forced to endure. It had been two days since her poignant meltdown and Sesshomaru had refused to leave her side even though she had not said a word to him since then. She felt like eighteen all over again when her heart was broken for a second time by the same half demon and she had hidden herself away from all of her friends for a month in the mountains with the help of Kouga, not wanting to face them and her sad reality. How surprising, who would have thought that loving for a second time would have come from a relative, a brother of her first love? The dynamism may have changed somewhat, but the emotional wear and tear were about the same.

Sitting in her swing she sipped her second glass of fruit juice and watched the little birds peck at the pieces of bread that she threw on the ground. The air was cool and full of moisture; and by all appearances it looked like it might rain again. Even though she was all grown up now, a priestess, a teacher and in more recent times a lover; in many ways she was just as scared as she had been when Inuyasha had dumped her and she felt lost and alone in a world and time not of her own. And just as stubbornly determined to stay away until she made sense of things, and she has.

Sesshomaru watched her from his place standing at the front door, observing keenly all her moods as they ran across her expressive face and eyes. He had reluctantly given her the space she required but had remained close, comforting and holding her when she cried in distress by all the hurt and vindictiveness thrown her way when she got involved with him and his troubles. He had few regrets in his life; everybody has them, but he wishes with all that he has inside of him that she wasn't one of them. But the unfortunate truth was that if she chose to be with him, her life would be tumultuous and filled with despair by persons who hated her because she was human and him because he chose a human over his own kind.

He wondered how is father had endured all the anger and prejudice that came his way when he found love and happiness with Inuyasha's mother, something that he never found with his mate, and in all likelihood would never have attained with her; she was cold, power hungry and ambition driven, some of those same traits unfortunately had rubbed off on him. But his father was a great demon and wise. Because when he had died he left him and his brother his legacy, those two powerful heirlooms, his swords, and they had carried out his will and had changed him, lessoning his biases against humankind when he resurrected and cared for a small human child, he was taught compassion and his relationship with his brother had improved.

In thinking he found a new respect for his old man. He chose his life and had found love and happiness over his empire and politics. But how could he ask Kagome to walk this path with him, when it was filled with so much treachery and hate. She was too kind and pure and the thought that her following him would leave her changed into something unbecoming filled him up with displeasure. Although he still could not remember her or their shared past clearly his instincts were telling him that she was a pure soul, rare like a precious gem that had to be cherished; destroying all that she was did not appeal to him at all.

'I cannot ask her to walk this path I must now follow,' he decided, he frowned, and then with a heavy heart he walked slowly to the swing and sat beside her. She wasn't alarmed by his actions, for he had been waiting patiently and quietly for two days on her to talk to him, but she had a lot on her mind and trying to make sense of them all was like a daunting nightmare. But Kagome Higurashi was a strong woman despite her five feet four inches stature and frail form since she had lost so much weight and had not regained all her body mass as of yet. Sesshomaru's hand immediately covered hers when he was seated. "How are you feeling?" he asked her softly and with concern. Kagome finally met his gaze which she'd been avoiding up until now.

Sesshomaru regarded her with an unblinking gaze. "We need to discuss our troubles and see if we can agree on the solutions," he reminded her in his usual calm and easy tone. He tried before that night after her emotional episode but she'd refused to listen to him and had turned her back on him and pretended to be asleep. "I haven't forgotten and I am ready to talk," she told him, determined to sort out the issues and putting her life back on track because her life actually felt like it was running away from her and she had little control over the direction it took.

He surveyed her with a practiced eye and he couldn't be sure what she was feeling because she was too calm, and the hurt and bitterness no longer dimmed her eyes and countenance; they were sparkling with something he could not name. "I am sure you must have figured out by now the sinister plot that brewed to keep us apart," he announced and continued to hold her stare. "Yes, of course," she said shortly. "And I am positive that it was your mother and your mistresses that did the deed," she said calmly and indifferently, because she knew that they hated her and wasn't going to waste one more breath or thought on them. He frowned and his lips twitched. "I fear that you are right, and I also believe that some of the council members were involved and are aware of what took place," he amended.

Kagome felt the tiny string of thread holding her temper in check breaking. "What kind of people would do those sorts of things to another, and how could your mother hurt you like that?" She inquired a little angered as her temper flared. "Kagome, some people will do whatever it takes to get what they desire, and my mother is without a conscience," he replied. Kagome regarded him curiously. "How can you still be so calm about the whole thing when their actions almost destroyed me when it tore us apart?" How could he indeed maintain such a cool facade when she was almost at the breaking point with anger and resentment from their actions?

Sesshomaru's tolerant expression never wavered, and it was something that she had admired about him in the past, but now she did not know how she felt about that. He should be angry and not calm by the injustice that was meted out to them. He swallowed the irritation and rage he was feeling from the deception by his mother and others, not wanting Kagome to know that he felt as angry as she did. He had to keep a level head, and even though he knew that Kagome was just reacting to the bitter circumstances he felt badly for her; because now that he knew of their disloyalty against him and the malicious way in which they acted just to stop him from tying himself to a human female and to hurt her, he could not take their relationship any further.

He raked a clawed hand through his hair putting it back into place which was tousled by the heavy breeze. He gave Kagome a stern look trying to find the right words to tell her what was on his mind, he hated to do it but he cannot in good sense put her through such a horrible ordeal once more if he allowed her to be with him. Sesshomaru stared Kagome down but she never so much as blinked. He turned away from her slightly with despair by what he was going to tell her. And in a tone that did not truthfully convey the emotions of his heart, because it was too calm and his words were lies, he told her. "I wish to end my affair with you because it is for the best. I will deal with the ones who deceived me alone."

He stopped speaking then waiting on her to respond and shifting slightly to the left back into position where he met her eyes. They flashed with anger and her jaw clenched harshly, his eyes widened a fraction from the cold and disturbing glare that she was throwing his way. It wasn't the humiliation or the hurt she felt when she thought that he had abandoned her, maybe it was her broken heart, maybe it was her pride but never again will she allow someone else to direct her life unless she asked it of them. On that note she dragged herself out of the swing stood and faced him. He looked up and staring into eyes that raged like the stormy seas and he could feel the waves of discernment rolling off her, and he was a little put off by it.

"I don't care who likes me or not," she said her expression grim, "I will not run away like a cowardly dog with their tail curled beneath their legs…So please don't ask it of me. I know that you are only trying to spare my feelings and to prevent me from being hurt any further. But I can assure you that I couldn't live with myself if I let this go, let you walk away when we could have it all," she paused and knelt in the dirt in front of him and took his large hands into hers and trying to close her hands around his which was a little awkward because his hands were so much larger than hers. He tried unsuccessfully to swallow a chuckle at her antics and tugged his hands away gently and clasped them around hers effortlessly.

He shook his head slightly and felt relieved, the woman he loved was strong and wanted to be with him no matter what, he should be pleased, and he was, but he also knew the danger that would inevitably surround them once they left this place together. "Are you sure that you want to follow me knowing the dangers involved?" he asked her firmly and she retorted. "Yes," completely unfazed by anything he had to say. The evening had become very chilly indeed and she shivered, and it did not go unnoticed by him and so he pulled her to her feet and led her inside. Instinctively he proceeded to the spot by the window and sat and she smiled. 'Some things never change and the heart never lies,' she thought while she walked to him and sat down in front of him and leans into his embrace.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him after awhile, and he sighed and ran his fingers through her hair. "It is best if we find a way to reverse the spell immediately," he said resigned. "Hai," she agreed. "Sesshomaru couldn't you have stopped it from happening, and why didn't anyone say or do anything, someone must have known that you were not yourself?" she asked with a hint of disappointment in her tone. He studied her intently as she threw her head back and looked up at him. "I suppose I should have known that my mother would have tried to thwart my plans, and yes I should have taken the necessary measures to prevent my own downfall. But even I am not infallible, and she had a lot of help, many enemies surround me, and now that I know I will act swiftly."

His gaze narrowed with concentration. "I know of only one spell that could have rendered me incapable of defending myself for the events of the mating to have occurred, and I could not recall any of it," Kagome regarded him skeptically. "You say you know of a certain spell which could be the cause of your forced mating. But what of your lost memories of me, and by all accounts you are still losing every trace of me whenever you recall them?" She turned away from him then, her expression thoughtful as he watched her and he had no idea or an answer for her about his memory's depletion.

Many minutes went by without either of them saying anything else after that, then quite unexpectedly she remarked. "Take off your clothes," and got up immediately, and he shuddered at the certainty in her voice and curious because he hadn't any idea what she was up to. Nevertheless he did not question her and did what she asked of him. He stripped down as quickly as he could and she watched enthralled as his body was revealed piece by piece like the unwrapping of a desired and anxiously awaited gift. He was bare except for his fundoshi, and Kagome gulped in nervousness, she was still shy even though they had been together intimately and they both had seen it all; but he did not remember and that changes things.

However, this was not about sex, she thought about his seemingly unexplained amnesia of her, and if he did not receive any severe blows to the head, and he was not human so a human condition could not be the reason why he was affected. And why the lapse in his memory was only affecting one thought and that was of her? She had been a priestess for a very long time in this era, and suspicion and the supernatural were closely intertwined together with religion. Maybe, just maybe it was a physical embodiment, something that was sucking away all his memories of her; and if it that was the case then she would find it. And as a female with divine powers she could detect and find malevolence. If evil exist within him she would find it and destroy it.

She took his hand reluctantly because although this was supposed to be a spiritual experience, the sight of his bare and magnificent body was wreaking havoc on her pulse making it beat wildly and her palms sweaty, and to make matters worse she knew that he was aware of her predicament. He cast a look in her direction as he lay down on the futon just as she raised her head and looked deeply into his eyes. "Are you fascinated, Kagome?" he asked her deep and seductively. And to her chagrin he actually chuckled. She couldn't help but to grin at him because in that moment she was reminded of a time when he remembered her and they were at ease with each other.

She rests her hands lightly on his chest and kept her gaze locked with his, and then she replied unexpectedly "Yes, you have a wonderful physique," he was mildly surprised because here he was thinking that he may have embarrassed her. A startled grin spread across his face and she smiled back at him briefly, but soon enough her expression changed from playfulness to one of deep concentration as the blue color of her reiki enveloped her hands, and he tried to relax as her spiritual powers danced along his skin, tingling as she passed it over him searching for the devise or thing that has been affecting his memory.

His eyes closed involuntarily as the physical manifestations of who she was caressed his skin and causes every hair on his body to stand at attention. She saw the bulge in his underwear and faltered for a moment as she approached his penis. 'Oh for goodness sake, get a grip Kagome,' she commanded herself but was failing miserably as her heartbeat sped up, but she forced herself to continue; his wellbeing was what was important right now and acting like a horny school girl would not suffice. If only she knew that he too was also affected the same way by their closeness, and only the iron strength of his will was holding him back from pulling her to him and re-acquainting his mind and body with the feel of her.

Kagome spread her powers all over him when she failed to detect any form of foreign entity inside his body. But just as she was about to give up feeling a sense of failure, his wrist on his left hand burnt a brilliant red and she withdrew her powers. She was overjoyed and covered her face in her palms and laughed as she cried, "Oh Sesshomaru, she mumbled and dropped her hand from her face and smiled broadly at him. "I…I found it." He was genuinely perplexed and his brows arched with his question. "What did you find?" he asked her a little eagerly, and she took his hand and touched the places around his wrist where she had seen the ominous presence. "I want you to do something for me," she told him warily, and he continued to peruse her face still in question.

"Cut open your wrist right here," and she touched the spot of incision. "I am unsure of what is inside you, but if your mother is responsible, I am sure that whatever it is must be demonic and I should be able to draw it out and purify it. Concern filled Sesshomaru's eyes. "This could be dangerous for you, as you said you are unsure if it is a thing or a living breathing substance, and I refuse to put you in harm's way." She felt completely appreciated as he worried for her, but she could handle herself. "I will be fine," she said and smiled at him. He held her gaze until she broke eye contact and took up his arm while he sat up. Nodding and relaying to him that she was ready he used his index finger and tore a gash on the underside of his wrist. The wound was deep giving her ample amount of time to do what she needed to do before he healed.

His dark red and syrupy blood flowed heavily and dropped to the floor, and yet she wasn't perturbed by it, she has had her fair share of bloody situations and of mortal injuries; she was now a professional healer. So without further hesitation she called forth her powers from her core channeling it to her hand and forcing it inside his wound, where it stung harshly and he flinched; almost at the point of pulling away a little uneasy by the direct contact with her purification energies, she clamped down hard on his wrist and ordered him. "Be still, I won't hurt you." Her kind and caring eyes bore into his and he stilled. Turning away from his eyes she focused on her task weaving her healing reiki inside his arm…and then she felt it.

It was a twisting mass of dark energy, but she had a firm grip on it and wouldn't let it go. She had to bring him pain if she was going to relieve him of the parasite. Looking in his eyes she implored him asking him silently to bear with her until she was done. Gritting his teeth he nodded, and immediately she increased her energies coiling it strongly around the mass and applying more pressure until the ring it form around his wrist snapped. He groaned "Aaah," in discomfort but she couldn't focused on him or the pain he was enduring, although her heart felt like it had leapt into her ribs and had dropped back painfully into place as she felt his pain.

In a matter of moments she tightened her reiki around the two pieces of dark energies even further within him and pulled it out as quickly as she could, time was of the essence; his wound was already closing. She won in the race against time as the last piece of the mass was expelled from his arm as the wound sealed off and she let it all fall to the floor some distance away from them. A gasp of sound escaped his lips, harsh breaths contracted and expanded his chest rapidly, his eyes dilated and sunk into their sockets as the whites turned over and he fell forward limply in unconsciousness, and she caught him and rest his unresponsive body gently back down on the sleeping pallet.

A strange feeling had her letting him go quickly and turning abruptly in the direction of the weird sensation, only to see the pieces of the ring forming together, curling and weaving, joining together forming into a foot long clay colored earth worm, with the head of it filled with spiky teeth around a broad round head. The moment was bizarre and disturbing as the parasite raised its head and slithered quickly around her proceeding in the direction of Sesshomaru's unconscious form on the futon, shock made her mute and paralyzed with fear, but love made her strong and she rushed at it and crushing into its middle with her geta rendering it immobile, but only for a moment.

It was deceptively strong as it fought and wriggled aggressively almost toppling her over. She rocked and swayed on her feet as the slippery parasite tried to wriggle free hissing and spitting yellow bile from its maw. But with a fierce determination borne out of love, and a desire to correct the wrongdoings of others against them, she sparked her finger with her reiki and pressed it on its tail pouring her power along with all the hurt and bitterness into it, and hence purifying the parasitic demon into nothingness. "It is over," she whispered in the direction of Sesshomaru, but he was unconscious and couldn't hear, but that wasn't the point.

A cleansing of immense proportion flowed throughout her system and washing away all the burdens of the past six months. Relief had her smiling, and weariness had her walking over to her lover, laying her body down and falling asleep almost instantly. The pitter-patter of the rain against the roof woke her up, and it was dark, she must have slept for a long time. Instinctively she checked on the male beside her and he was still asleep breathing evenly, arranging the sheets properly over him she got up feeling her way through the dark to the table and lit the lantern.

Her mind was on Sesshomaru and she wondered if he was alright, and when he awoke would he be whole once more. Still she worried because she had learnt painfully that nothing in life was certain. Perhaps pain and death, but who knows, she was sixty eight years old and she had not aged. The morning had her sponging him down because he was flushed and quite warm. Stroking his damp forehead with her fingertips tenderly she asked him, "When will you wake up, and will you remember me and you and our time together?" but he remained unresponsive and she sighed and continued to wipe him down. Future studies have shown that talking to persons in a coma does help to improve their awareness.

Two days came and went by quickly and he was still unconscious, and yet she hardly left his side, she didn't want to anyway, she only left to bathe, and this was one of those instances. Hurriedly she took a bath, brushed her hair away from her face, and stopping long enough to boil, make and drink some tea because it was one of her morning rituals. Quietly she opened her bedroom door; she did not want to disturb his rest, only to see him sitting up on the futon. Their eyes met, stormy blues on brilliant gold.

Cautiously she approached him because she wasn't sure what his mental state was as of yet. "Sesshomaru, how are you feeling?" She asked him softly, and he opened his mouth to speak but a groan came out instead, he cleared his throat then responded, "I am well." She came a little closer maybe about two feet out of his reach and knelt down. "Would you like something to drink, perhaps some water?" And he nodded his head in answer, and she looked away disappointed and got up. She couldn't deny the renewed hurt and frustration now that it seemed as though he still could not recall her or their past.

She was almost through the door when her name on his lips stilled her movements, "Kagome," it was a thin thread of sound, barely a whisper, but the way in which he said it gave her hope, turning around slowly she met his gaze again, and the words that left his lips brought with it a glimmering light that shone straight through her chest and settling in her heart and soul. "I remember…I remember you my koi," Kagome bit back a grin at his gentle statement, and as happy as she felt she had to be certain. "Are you sure?" she asked him almost at the point of crying as her eyes stung with the unshed tears that she was trying to hold back.

"Yes, I remember you, and I would prefer the fruit juice over the water," she giggled and cried as tears of joy and happiness flowed from her eyes. "Oh Sesshomaru I am so relieved," and running to him she flung herself into his awaiting arms where he welcomed the woman that he loved and had yearned for even when he could not remember her clearly, his heart and his body never forgot, and that simple truth had prevented him from becoming emotionally and intimately involved with his mate.

**Getas** - wooden footwear

**Koi** – term or endearment of 'my love'


	26. Rest and Relaxation!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

The tears continued to flow as he held her firmly in his embrace; relief and happiness flooded her mind and heart washing away the remnants of the hurt and pain that she did not care to remember. "Don't cry Kagome, it is over and we are reunited," he muttered in her hair and neck. "I can't help it," she sobbed. "When you never came for me those many months ago I thought I was going to die. And I cried tears of sorrow and desperation then, but these tears are from happiness." He released her from his embrace and laid her body down under him so that he could see her face, her eyes looked even wider filled up with tears and her mouth quivered as she tried to control her sobbing.

Looking intensely at her tear stained face and wide expressive eyes brought a grimace to his features, because he can only imagine the pain and sorrow she endured when it appeared as though he had abandoned her. She saw the pain in his eyes that his memories brought to the fore. It had been many months for her, but for him the memories were new and he was just feeling the effects of their interrupted lives and lost time. Dainty fingers reached out and touched his cheeks in comfort and he closed his eyes at the welcomed touch, although his brows furrowed with worry for her still. "Sesshomaru i'm alright so please do not worry, the worst is over and I survived." Opening his eyes at her attempt in comforting him, his gaze was filled with compassion and surprisingly guilt.

When he spoke it was in a deep and controlled tone, but only one with a discerning ear would be able to hear the sorrow and regret that he tried to hide behind his calm visage and timbre. "I am deeply regretful for your pain and suffering, and I am sorry." Kagome was awestruck by the notion of an apology coming from him, her mouth opened and closed successively while her eyes remained widened as she continued to stare at him. "Mind if I say something?" she asked mildly after she got over the shock, but did not wait on him to reply when she began to speak. "I don't blame you anymore for the hurt now that I know the truth. I reserve my anger and will place the blame on all those who are responsible." In fact, she was very irritated about it. If it hadn't been for the meddling of others their lives would have been fulfilled.

"Let us forget about them for the time being and focus on what is important…Each other," she said and smiled up at him with her perfect smile. He sighed, "You are right, we will deal with our enemies when the time comes," she shrugged with indifference at his statement; because they have wasted enough of their time on individuals who definitely did not deserve it. The knocking at the front door brought them out of there reverie just as his head was descending to capture her lips in a kiss. Easing up and away from him as the rapping at the door intensified she told him. "I will be back shortly," and he reluctantly agreed letting her hand go slowly; because they needed this time alone together, sharing and making up for lost time.

"Hello Kagome san," the voice of the middle aged former Chinese soldier Mr. Huang and Akeemi's father greeted her as she opened the door. "Good morning," she returned his greeting chirpily. "Is there something wrong Mr. Huang?" she asked him politely and a little concerned. "No Kagome san everything is alright," he replied quickly, "I am just here to find out when classes will resume. I assumed you cancelled the classes because of the bad weather." The color drained from her face in embarrassment, she was so taken up with her troubles and Sesshomaru that she had forgotten to open the school for two days and now it was Friday. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed with awkwardness while the gentleman looked at her thoughtfully.

"I am so sorry Mr. Huang, I had some personal issues dealing with and I was unable to carry out my functions," she said and smiled uneasily. "Don't worry about it, I am sure the children will be fine until you are better," he said assuredly and smiled a gap toothy smile at her. "Are you sure it is okay?" she inquired, "because I will not be able to have a session today, in fact I am positive that school will not resume until sometime next week." His expression became thoughtful as his gaze narrowed and he chewed on the inside of his bottom lip. "Would you mind it if my wife assisted you with the classes until you are well, she used to be a teacher before we got married?" he asked softly and waited on her to answer. "I wouldn't mind it at all," Kagome responded enthusiastically knowing that it would be the perfect solution giving her and Sesshomaru the time in which to rebuild their relationship.

"Tell your wife to come and see me tomorrow afternoon so that we can go over the lesson plan and iron out a few details," she advised and smiled happily at him. "Thank you and I will let her know," he replied, bowed lowly then left.

She sighed in relief, shut the door and proceeded to her bedroom where she found Sesshomaru lying down with his arms folded behind his head. His body bare, strong and beautiful and she couldn't help but to pause and stare at him being so relaxed, and if the easy going smile which etched his face was anything to go by, he was definitely happy. She studied him intently for a few more moments while he stared right back at her. 'So much time has been wasted already and I will never take anything else in my life for granted again,' she thought resigned while letting her robe fall away from her shoulders and landing on the floor as she approached her lover.

Seeing her naked body was like the first time all over again, she had large firm breast, a perfect figure with long toned legs and wide hips, and even though she had lost some weight she was still gorgeous. Her hair was loose and free flowing down her back in waves, and the mild breeze flowing through the window brought her scent to him even stronger as it caressed his desires for her. His eyes closed and his nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply the exotic spiciness of her scent and it was divine filling him up both physically and spiritually.

He held out his hand as she stood completely naked and without shame in front of him and she took it, he pulled her to him causing her to fall gracefully on his chest. Sesshomaru ran a finger along the curve of her jaw. The touch was enough to make her clamp her thighs together as his fingers sent little jolts of shock to her core. Then he raised his head and brushed his lips over hers. Kagome bit back a moan of pleasure, but he wanted her to feel all the passion and the desire he had within him for her, and holding back was not acceptable. His mouth settled over hers nibbling and stoking her lips apart and she opened up beautifully for him as his smooth and agile appendage entered her mouth quickly, fluttering in the roof of her mouth then dancing teasingly with her own.

Her eyes rolled back into their sockets as the exquisite sensations took her over with its delirious longing and she moaned, "Mmmm," deeply into his mouth. Her moan was one of longing and he understood the feeling as his own body was in need, yearning, thirsting all these months for something he did not understand. He felt as hot as an erupting volcano as the passion built between them while she sucked languidly on his tongue, pulling and fanning the flames of his desire as she grounded her body on and over his aching manhood.

Heat flared in her eyes, and her stormy blues darkened with hunger for him as he touched her breasts and cupping them into his palms bringing them closer to his mouth, where he lavished them with affection with his tongue and fangs licking and biting them gently, she whimpered with want and braced her chest even further in his face while he covered her nipples with his mouth and sucked harshly and she screamed, "yes, oh yes!" becoming lost in the magic of their lovemaking.

Her hands roamed along his sides and on his chest scraping lightly with her long nails, he twitched at the feeling and moaned his pleasure while her hand moved even closer to his penis. She rubbed around his navel slowly wanting to feel every inch of him, but when he grabbed her hand and placed it on his manhood she knew that he couldn't wait for much longer.

"Touch me my koi, feel what you do to me," he groaned out, and she shifted a little to the side so that she could pleasure him better, wrapping both her hands around his girth she moved slowly up and down his shaft, but he wanted more as he began to move in time with her strokes. "Faster!" he moaned and she complied squeezing him a little closer as she upped the tempo, the flared head of his cock became wet with his desire and she licked her lips wanting to taste him, but she was shy, regardless, he noticed and encouraged her with his words. "Don't be shy Kagome; love me as I have loved you."

With only her love and an aching desire to please him, and without any prior experience to the act she dipped her head and ran her tongue along the head of his penis, he shuddered at the feathery feel of her tongue on him, and she smiled knowingly; it felt good. Soon she had a rhythm; going down on him as far as she could go twirling her tongue and sucking on the fleshy head of his cock while stroking the rest of his shaft that she couldn't swallow with her hand. The pressure built as she sucked him off faster and stronger, but he wanted to pleasure her as well, flipping her over so she was below him he placed his large appendage at her entrance.

"Relax, it will not hurt as much as it did the first time," he reassured her when he saw the panicky look in her eyes. She sighed and closed her eyes and he took the opportunity to drive himself within her core, her eyes flew open in shock, her mouth opened in a silent scream from the sharpness of his entry, he did not pause, she was tight and wet and he loved the feel of her as he moved slowly in and out of her body. Loving arms locked around his neck as his expert movements were pleasurable, every nerve, every tissue and every muscle he touched became ablaze with passion as he worked her body. Soon she joined him, moving with him, matching him stroke for stroke.

"Mmmm, Aaah!" she moaned as she rotated her hips and he slammed himself home. And he couldn't last for much longer as Kagome's vagina felt as though it was strangling his penis with its closeness. Raising her left leg off the futon and over his arm he speared her through and she screamed in delight as he went deeper touching an erogenous zone, and each time he hit it she screamed out her passions even louder. "Sessh please I need…I need." And when the overwhelming need of his climax was almost upon him his lips met hers in a brutal kiss, crushing and ravaging her lips apart and bringing them both over the edge, soaring and trembling with the force of their climaxes. And for the first time he gave her his seeds, and her body accepted it as her core grabbed and milked him of all that he had to offer.


	27. Pleasure and business!

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Please read and review!**

Mrs. Huang came and left after receiving the pertinent information for the lesson plan, and instructions on the delivery of the material, but that was yesterday, and now both Sesshomaru and Kagome lie in bed enveloped in each other's embrace in the quiet afternoon. The thin white and unlined curtains danced carefree, effortless by the heavy wind which blew them inside billowing like the soft elongated patterns of cloud formation. The chilliness of the dreary afternoon had her snuggling closer to him under the silky sheets, which did not provide her with adequate amount of heat that she required to be warm and comfortable. However, that did not matter, for Sesshomaru was like a virtual furnace warming her whole body through.

The comfortable ease in which they forged back their love and lives were astounding and it brought a smile to her face, and Sesshomaru could feel the impression of her smile outlined against his chest. He too had a smile in his heart, but it wouldn't last, soon he would have to leave because the council would convene again in less than two weeks for its semi-annual and final gathering of the year. The treachery by his mother and others against him was a matter of law, and even though she was his dam and others would view her actions as personal, he would make it become law so that he could punish her for her disloyalty, and subsequently endangering the plans of securing their survival and future.

He pulled the woman that he loved whom was curled so closely into his side that he could feel and hear the steady rhythm of her heartbeat closer. She felt the tension in his body as his pectoral muscles bunched closer together and he inhaled deeply but quietly. Kagome stopped breathing briefly because even though the change in his demeanor was slight, she knew that he was not one to waste his emotions carelessly, and so she closed her eyes in apprehension waiting on him to say what was on his mind. And it wasn't long before he ran a hand up her arm and into her hair where it remained stroking her lustrous hair tenderly.

"Kagome," her name on his lips were soft yet it had a solemn quality to it. "Yes my love, what is the matter?" she asked him calmly although she wasn't quite feeling the sensation of calmness. "The deceit from my mother and others runs deep, and I will have my revenge and see that justice be done for what they did to you," he continued in a grave tone. She paused longer than was necessary in uneasiness before she responded. "I knew that this day would come, but why the urgency now that we have just been reunited?" She asked him in displeasure, not wanting the three days of pleasure, sex and just enjoying each other's company to come to an end. Life was a bitch and having him here so close was like a fantasy, a dream comes true, and hanging on to every last ounce of their happiness was what she felt like doing at the moment.

Shifting her marginally to the side and off him, he raised himself up resting on his elbow and looking down into her face and regarding her carefully; knowledgeable and pleased with the fact that she was happy and did not want to change that state of being anytime soon. Kagome finally blinked and looked away because she did not want him to see the tears that began to well up in her eyes.

His long and tapered fingers reached under her chin and turned her head into his direction again, where eyes filled with concern met hers. "The council will meet in less than two weeks, and that platform is necessary if we are to get justice. And if you are to stamp your claim as my woman then you will have to accompany me and fight for the right to hold that position, or remain as you are where you will be safe." His words were clear and had only one meaning, but while he stared into her eyes trying to decipher what her answer would be, she was thoughtful and wondered deeply if she was ready for such an upheaval in her life again.

Pretending like nothing else existed outside of their love was tempting, but unfortunately he was lord of his lands with an empire to run, and if she was to reclaim her place by his side she would have to walk in his footsteps and fight to regain her rightful place as his lady. With that thought in mind she inhaled deeply knowing that he was waiting on her to be strong and to agree with his decision, or to be weak and walk away. His silence was profound as he continued to wait on her answer. He would not blame her if she walked away from him and choosing a life of peace and safety, because the life that awaited them in the west was going to be hard and filled with many unpleasantness. But he was hopeful that she would remain strong and choose him and their love because he loved and needed her by his side.

And even though he knew that thought to be selfish; she was not a demoness and was not socialized or even familiar with their cultures and seemingly brutal ways. He desired and wanted her in his bed and in his life and heaven help him he would have her thus, even if he had to walk through the gates of hell to make it happen. The thought that she would deny him, say no to him left a bitter taste in his mouth literally and he swallowed harshly and clenched his jaws tightly. His eyes bored into hers almost painfully with its deep intensity and burning irises, and she gasp aloud and held his arm that was still holding her chin albeit a little too roughly. "Sesshomaru, I will never leave," she blurted out and it had the desired effect as his eyes softened and his jaws unclenched.

She promptly forgot everything, the tense moment and anxiousness while he waited on her answer, except the sensation of his sword-roughened fingers skimming across her lower lip. The spark shot right through her and settling in her core where it pulsed and ached with want. Without giving her a moment longer, he crushed his mouth to hers in a fiercely passionate kiss, as his tongue entered her mouth and she clamped down hard on it sucking harshly and moaning in delight. Slithering his tongue in and out of hers he caressed her arms, back and shoulders erotically, dragging his claws sensually along her sensitized flesh and she whimpered "Sesshomaru," helplessly over and over. Her eyes turned over and she was breathless as her chest rose and fell rapidly delirious with thirst and desire.

Holding her closely in both arms he sucked on her neck and shoulders leaving red blemishes and moisture along its path, she was lost in the wonderful feelings and could only feel and do nothing else as he took control of her mind and body. His head dipped a fraction lower and he kissed her chest and nibbled on her firm globes until they were hard under his manipulations, she yelled, "Oh kami, this feels good!" breathlessly. And in a voice so deep and seductive that it made her vagina clenched with yearning, he said. "I am going to take you in the ways of my people, and you will enjoy every moment that it last."

And as awareness gathered in her eyes, she was already placed on all fours and him behind her, she shook her head in thought not surprised or being alarmed for that matter, because generally he was a dog. The feeling of his rigid and lengthy manhood pressing down on her opening had her closing her eyes and bracing herself for the initial pain upon entry, and she wasn't disappointed as he speared her through sharply and with urgency. She screamed, "Noo!' with the pain and, "Yess!" from the pleasure when he rocked back and forth and rotating his hips, playing her body like an instrument, and he the expert musician. Her knees buckled and he held her firmly around the waist preventing her from falling onto her stomach.

The feelings of erotic patterns being drawn along her back was tingling with delight as he caressed it with his claws. And from this position it felt as though he had opened her up even further with his massiveness, and she clenched her fists around the sheets from both the pleasure and the pain of being so full. His movements were slow and languid as he built up a steady rhythm, inserting deep and withdrawing to about mid way then doing it all over again. Soon she was whimpering in need begging him for more. "Please Sessh I need more…harder, faster," she pleaded and moaned in ecstasy. The sweet sounds emitted from her lips, begging him for more drove him wild and he reciprocated in kind.

Withdrawing to almost the point of separation he impaled her harshly and her body shook with the magnitude of his thrust, she threw her head back biting her lips and moaning, "Mmmm," throatily. Faster, Deeper, Harder he fucked her and she screamed and begged him for more unrestrained, and he gave her all that she needed and more. Her body quivered and she gyrated her core on his cock lost within the feelings of pleasure and the forbidden, and yet she couldn't care less as he worked to bring her pleasure that she hadn't known were possible. Her ass round, beautiful and firm and he gripped it harder and rode her for all she was worth as she screamed continuously in bliss.

He loved her reactions to his seductions, wild and abandoned, and as the perspiration form a line beading along her back he smeared it away and then he felt his cock pulse once, then twice, and he knew if he didn't withdraw soon his knot would form, and he wasn't trying to impregnate her, because now was not the time and so he willed it away, and with a few more deeply powerful thrust of his hips she came shuddering, her muscles tightened around him and he withdrew while his seeds spurted out and landed on her back, as she fell helplessly onto the bedding with him falling almost directly on her back slightly weakened.

They made love throughout the night, and it was when it was almost morning and she was tired and sore and could not accommodate him any longer that they slept contented holding on to each other. It was almost the end of another week and eight days before the members of the council would meet, and he and Kagome had to come up with a plan of action, one that would see them come out victorious. And he had an idea.

Later that night, Sesshomaru gazed down at Kagome beside him. She looked more serene than he'd ever seen her before. Maybe that had something to do with making love for the past couple of days nonstop, but he thought it was more than that.

"You're happy?" he asked.

"Deliriously," she beamed and smiled at him. "Especially now that my mind is settled and you are here with me."

He did not want to be the one to break her happy mood but the time draws nigh and tomorrow he would have to leave. "You do know that the time fast approaches when we will have to face our past and the council?" he told her gravely and his brows furrowed slightly with annoyance at the most troubling situation.

"Yes I know and I am ready whenever you are," she said dryly, knowing that it was something that they needed to do in spite of the fact that she did not relish or welcome its undertaking.

"There are things that we need to discuss," he advised, and she shrugged her shoulders and replied wearily. "Alright, I am listening," and trying her best to stay positive even though the trials that awaited them seemed daunting with its malicious and sinister intent.

He nodded his head at her while looking away and she got up and sat beside him and took his arm, offering him the little support that she could manage under the circumstances. When he spoke it was solemn and a little forced and he did not sound much like himself at all. "We will depart tomorrow at dawn, and I will take you to a safe place until the day of the meetings. No one can know that I have regained my memories of you, the element of surprise will be our advantage." He continued to explain in detail of the plan that he had devised. And it was a lot to take in, but she did it knowing that if they were to succeed, every little detail would have to be followed and carried out accurately.


End file.
